


My Love, My Life

by bg_writes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Game of Thrones Fix-It, Jaime Lannister Deserved Better, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reconciliation, Season 8, Tarth, Winterfell, brienne deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 80,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bg_writes/pseuds/bg_writes
Summary: “You will be my love, my life. My one and only”After Jaime leaves for Winterfell, Brienne is faced with something she never thought would happen to her.Starts off mid 8x04**
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 93
Kudos: 314





	1. Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything before, so I diving into the deep end. I am not associated with HBO or GRRM. I am currently reading the books, so my writing is based off the acting choices of Gwendoline Christie and Nikolaj Coster-Waldau. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy 
> 
> x

"I’ve never felt this strong  
I’m invincible, how could this go wrong?  
No, here, here’s where we belong, I see a road ahead  
I never thought I would dare to tread  
  
Like an image passing by  
My love, my life  
In the mirror of your eyes  
My love, my life  
I can see it all so clearly  
All I love so dearly  
Images passing by  
Like reflections of your mind  
My love, my life  
Are the words I try to find  
My love, my life  
But I know I don’t possess you  
With all my heart, God bless you  
You will be my love and my life  
You’re my one and only"

My Love, My Life

* * *

It had taken Brienne of Tarth some time to find comfort in her new living arrangements at Winterfell. The first thing she learnt about the North was to keep a fire going, every time you leave the room put more wood on. And it actually worked! Every corner of the room was filled with the warmth of the blazing fire, she stirred in the large comfort of her bed and found some more comfort beneath the soft furs. She was immensely enjoying her sleep, especially after the beautiful events which occurred only hours before with Jaime Lannister. A man whom she formed the most unlikely bond with over the years, this bond was pure and it ultimately turned to passion, love and trust. A trust which was also bonded with twin swords, which each knight carried. 

Brienne continued to sleep contently, until she heard her chamber door close unexpectedly. Still half asleep, she slowly placed her arm on the right side of the bed, however she only felt the furs amongst her fingertips. Taken aback, Brienne’s head fell to her right and she noticed that Jaime wasn’t beside her, she begun to examine her chambers; his garments, sword and satchel were gone. She sat up immediately from her bed, the furs draped over her naked body and she began to think the absolute worst. Brienne immediately climbed out of bed, strapped on her boots and threw a black robe around her body. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions as she makes a run for the Winterfell courtyard, she prayed to the gods that she wasn't too late.  Brienne stopped in her tracks and saw Jaime Lannister alone in the Winterfell courtyard, saddling up belongings to his horse, she folds her arms and begins to walk towards him. She took in an enormous deep breath and noticed his stance, she moved closer to the man she shared the last two months with. Jaime didn't move a muscle in Brienne's direction, Jaime was always the first to recognise her whenever she was in his company. What did she do? What changed?

“They’re going to destroy that city,you know they will” Brienne said continuing to stare at him, she knew exactly where Jaime was going and she wanted to remind him of the two glorious, passionate months they spent together. To remind him of the happiness they created together. 

“Have you ever run away from a fight?” Jaime said without turning an inch towards Brienne, he continued to saddle his horse and belongings. To Brienne, it felt like the last two months had disappeared. She had enough, she waited too long to find someone she trusted with her heart and he was saddling his horse, to ride to King's Landing and face an ultimate death. He can’t go back to King's Landing, to Cersei, not after everything they’ve been through. She quickly plunged forward and grabbed Jaime’s face, hoping she can resurrect the man she grew to love. 

“You’re not like your sister. You’re not! You’re better than she is. You’re a good man and you can’t save her! You don’t need to die with her” Brienne said looking so deeply into Jaime’s emerald green eyes, he stared back and looked at the most unconventional woman in the realm. A woman whom he trusted and did love so deeply. She doesn’t deserve this man. Jaime thought as Brienne continued to cup his face and reassure him that he couldn’t save King's Landing .

“Stay here. Stay… with…me. _Please_ …. Stay” Brienne said as her voice cracked and the tears began to shed down her homely face. Jaime broke contact with Brienne, and stared at the crisp white ground, he nodded slightly and drew his hand to Brienne’s wrist and caressed it slowly. He couldn’t live with himself anymore. He grasped Brienne’s wrist and lowered it to her side. 

“You think I’m a good man?” his heart racing as he watched her take an audible gasp. He did not deserve this woman. 

“I pushed a boy out of a tower window, crippled him for life, for Cersei. I strangled my cousin with my bare hands, just to get back to Cersei.” Brienne never lost contact with Jaime, as he confessed his past sins. Her diaphragm tightened as she continued to listen to the Lannister lion, her heart broke for his pain, for how he viewed himself. He wasn’t like this anymore. She knew that. 

“I would have murdered every man, woman and child in Riverrun. For Cersei” Brienne let out an uncontrolled gasp as she felt the tears build up in her sapphire eyes. Those eyes, Jaime thought. He couldn’t bare to see her like this, she deserved much better than him.

“She’s hateful….. and so am I!” It took every fibre in Jaime’s body to break eye contact with Brienne and he heard her break down. He tried to silence her voice in his ears as he mounted his horse and set off for King's Landing . Brienne’s heart shattered. She gave a part of herself to Jaime Lannister and now he was leaving her. She couldn’t breathe, she gasped uncontrollably and the tears were falling from her face, one after another. It took an enormous amount of effort to lift her head again. She looked towards the entrance to the Winterfell Courtyard and she was alone. 

He left.

Brienne painfully turned around and began to walk back to her chambers. It had happened again, she was alone. Brienne couldn’t think anymore, she bypassed her chambers and continued down the corridor, she continued walking until she reached the end of the hall. _Don’t cry_ , she reminded herself. She knocked on the chamber door and just waited. After a few moments, the chamber door opened and there stood a confused Podrick Payne, he’s hair was ruffled and he wore nothing but his breeches. He immediately snapped into action when he saw his teacher. 

“Ser Brienne! Gods! Have I overslept? I didn’t notice the time! I will- “ he stopped in his tracks and noticed the formidable knight looking straight down at her feet and and gasping slightly. Podrick frowned slightly and continued to stare at her. 

“Ser Brienne, is everything okay?” Podrick asked in a concern tone as Brienne looked up at her squire. Since their first meeting in King's Landing, Podrick had never seen Brienne like this before. He was confronted with an unprecedented situation. The tears flooded her eyes and she painfully confessed what just happened to her.

“He- He’s... gone, Jaime…. he’s- ” it was all she could deliver, she broke down crying again, she was too heartbroken to speak. Podrick opened his mouth slightly, he couldn’t believe what he just heard! He watched Brienne struggle to find air to breathe between her cries. He quickly enveloped Brienne in his arms and she let out an uncontrollable cry. 

God’s, Podrick thought. This was just unbearable for Podrick to hear. 

Brienne nearly lost her balance as her knees buckled in Podrick’s embrace. He held her up and took her to the empty chair opposite the fire.He lowered Brienne onto her seat as she continued to stare down at her fingertips. Podrick sat down opposite the knight and just waited. Waited for Brienne to feel ready to speak.

“He left Pod. He’s gone back to........ his sister.” Brienne swallowed the large lump in her throat, as she felt her heart begin to break into a million pieces at the thought of Jaime travelling South. Podrick could not believe what he was hearing, after everything they had endured and been through.   


Surely not. 

Podrick took a deep breath and reached for Brienne’s hand and held it tightly. The stoic knight softly cries at the touch of her squire’s hand, there weren’t many people in Westeros who had shown affection to Brienne of Tarth, he was one of the few. The future was so unclear to Brienne now, a mere hour ago it seemed like a beautiful dream, her arms wrapped around Jaime Lannister and now it had turned into a frightful nightmare. Podrick managed to bring Brienne back to her chambers, she slowly climbed back into bed and wrapped the furs tightly around her chest. She didn’t say a word to Podrick and he didn’t expect less of her. The tears ran down her face as she silently cried herself to sleep. Podrick stepped forward and pushed her blonde curls away from her face.

“I’m going to sleep now, Please fetch me if you need anything. I am sorry Ser Brienne.” 

Podrick quietly exited the room and headed back to his quarters. A few tears shed for the knight he grew to admire. He hated to see her like this. She had been through so much in her life, she didn't deserve this.  Podrick thought, he must’ve caved in, he had to continue being there for her. 

That was a promise he vowed to keep.


	2. Change

Nearly seven weeks had passed since Jaime Lannister departed for Kings Landing and Brienne somehow found the courage to face the noise of the Northern folk. People whispered and stared at her whenever she entered the courtyard and dining halls. She was used to people whispering and calling her names before, unfortunately it was second nature for the six foot knight. Brienne carried on with her duties, training and serving the Lady of Winterfell.Sansa Stark acknowledge her privacy and never brought the situation up, only if it was insinuated by Brienne. The Lady of Winterfell wasn’t surprised that Jaime Lannister never came up in a discussion between her and her most loyal knight. Brienne continued to press on with her day-to-day duties and life at Winterfell. However, deep down she could still remember the look in Jaime’s eyes when he told her about his past sins and inner thoughts. She didn't believe he was as hateful as his sister however, she opened her heart to a man she trusted and he broke her heart. The only thing the blue eyed knight could do now, was to keep moving forward.

Brienne awoke from her sleep one morning and immediately turned to her right, she found the cold emptiness of her bed. It still wasn’t a dream, she thought

It was real.

She somehow found the energy to pull herself out of bed. Over the past few days Brienne felt exhausted to the point, where she skipped dinner to go to her chambers and rest. A wave a nausea hit her last night and this very morning, she covered her mouth with her hand. Brienne slowly breathed in and out, the wave of nausea rippled through her stomach and her eyes widen as she began to dry retch in her mouth. Brienne rushed towards the basin at the side of her bed and emptied the contents of her stomach. After what seemed to be a lifetime, Brienne titled her head back and pressed her body onto the bed. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, it wasn’t like Brienne to be sick to the point of continuous nausea. She gathered her remaining strength and reached for her breeches and a clean shirt. When she pulled her private draws open, she scanned through her belongings and found five linen cloths wrapped up. She suddenly felt her heart drop as she picked up the linen cloths and felt the bedroom walls close in on her. 

Her moon blood. When was her last moon blood? She began to think hard, while trying to remain calm at the same time. From memory, her last one was before she was knighted. Brienne froze on the spot and felt her stomach tighten with anxiety. 

No surely, she couldn’t be. 

Without thinking, Brienne slowly lifted her nightshirt and looked at her abdomen, there was a slight swelling, which wasn't present a week ago. Her breath quivered in the back of her throat as she placed a hand on the slight swell on her abdomen.

“Gods” she whispered as her eyes began to swell with tears. Brienne mind halted as she suddenly jumped at the rapid knock which came from her chamber door, she quickly laced up her breeches, tidied her surroundings and wiped the some tears from her eyes, she announced her visitor to entered. It was Podrick. 

“Good Morning, Ser Brienne. I’m just checking to see if you’re feeling better. You missed the feast last night.” Podrick said closing the door behind him. 

“I’m sorry Podrick I didn’t mean to alarm you. I - I just haven’t been well” Brienne said, still trying to get her head around her new discovery. A million thoughts flooded her mind and she tried to find the energy to speak. Brienne turned around and placed the remaining pieces of her armour on her bed. 

“I can fetch a maester if you like, He should be up and about by now Ser. If not, I can ask Lady Sans-“ Podrick couldn’t even finish his sentence, before Brienne slumped down on the bed and began to cry. Podrick watched his teacher gulp loudly as she wiped the tears from her face. Podrick slowly approached the knight. 

“Ser Brienne? What’s wro- on my! What is that sme-“ Podrick said before he was cut off mid sentence by Brienne. 

“Podrick, I think- I think I'm pregnant” Brienne said in a mere whisper, the tears were streaming down her face. Podrick stood rooted on the spot, his mouth slightly open and eyes widened at her confession. Brienne turned away and looked at her chambers, everything around her room was filled with memories of Jaime Lannister, her baby’s father. 

“You’re with _child_?” Podrick said with a truly shocked expression. He was not expecting to hear this news, especially from Brienne of Tarth. She nodded at the boy, as her bottom lip trembled with fear and frustration. 

“I - My moon blood is late and - and, Seven hells!” Brienne grunted through her teeth. She pushed herself off the bed and started gathering the remaining parts of her armour. Pod watched the knight, trying to act completely normal. He waited for her to speak and she finally broke the silence. 

“I - I was slowly getting back into my duties and serving Lady Sansa. I was thinking of my future, whether I’d go to King’s Landing or stay here. I tried to get over him, but a part of me will always be with me and- and NOW! I- ” Brienne cried out, the frustration built over her. She had never thought about children and now, she had a million thoughts flooding through her mind and the noise was too loud. Brienne couldn’t think properly, she slumped down on the furs once again and held her head in the hands.

“Ser Brienne. I know this must be a shock” 

“A fucking shock Podrick!” Brienne said, her hands still covering her face. 

“Yes, it is. You definitely weren’t expecting this. But, maybe Lady Sansa should know. Maybe she can help or… your father.” Podrick said reassuringly he spoke softly and slowly trying not to agitate the knight. Brienne lifted her head slowly and turned to her squire, a look of confusion spread across her face.

“My father?” Brienne said creasing her eyebrows when she heard the mention of her father. Brienne hadn’t thought about Tarth or her father in some time. The mention of the name sent a flood of memories back to Brienne’s mind. She could remember the jar of sapphires she kept on her dressing table, the delicious hot meals she ate in the dining halls of the Evenfall castle and her septa yelling, as Galladon Tarth and Brienne would spar with wooden swords up and down the lengthy corridors. She remembered her beautiful brother and how he was taken from the world before his time. Her whole life changed when he passed away, she was so young but she remembered detail. Brienne shook the memories of her childhood away and tried to focus on the current situation she was facing. She couldn’t leave Lady Sansa and go back to Tarth, the war in King’s Landing was nearly over and Daenerys Targaryen was about to fight Cersei Lannister for The Iron Throne. Among all the fire and destruction, Jaime Lannister was somewhere in the midst of all of it. Brienne’s heart ached at the very thought. She knew the next couple of days were crucial and she prayed to the old gods and the new that Jaime would live. Despite Jaime’s shock leaving, she still had a special place in her heart for the Lannister lion. 

"Podrick, the war is nearly over! So many things will change now, I can’t leave her. She needs me!” Brienne said trying to voice her opinion on the complicated situation. Pod stared at her and reassured her that her loyalty to the Starks were true and honourable, but this was the first time she had to put herself first and think about her future. Something Brienne had no practice in.

“But Ser Brienne, you have done your duty. You fulfilled Catelyn Stark’s oath, her remaining children returned to Winterfell. What more can you do here? I know i’m a mere squire but you taught me about keeping your vow and honour. You did Ser, and now you must think of you! This child is your oath now, protect it.” Brienne held her stare to Podrick as he finished his confession, what a man he has become she thought. 

“Since when did you become so wise?” Brienne replied, still taken aback by the sheer delivery of Podrick Payne’s speech. She admitted to herself, there was truth to it. Where was she to go now? Her oath was complete and Winterfell hadn’t offered her any other fulfilment. Deep down the corridors of Winterfell reminded her of happiness and of heartbreak. She needed to move on, especially now, she couldn’t stay. Brienne rose up from her place and placed a hand on Pod’s shoulder.

“I hate to admit it, but you are right. Will you come with me to Lady Sansa?” Brienne asked hoping he’d say yes. Pod nodded and he started to buckle her armour. Once she was all suited, they walked in silence down the main corridor until Podrick broke the long, awkward silence. 

“So, are you excited?” Pod said smiling up at the knight as he tried to enlighten the mood. Brienne turned to her squire confused about his question.

“About seeing Lady Sansa? Not really, Podrick” Brienne said continuing her strides towards the Lady of Winterfell’s chambers. Podrick shook his hand and replied quickly. 

“No Ser, the child? Are you happy about this child?” Podrick said trying to read her odd expression. Brienne opened her mouth slightly and stopped in her tracks. 

“I- I don’t know. I didn’t expect this Pod. I never thought about.....children before.” Brienne said biting her lip and slowly picking up her pace again. She couldn’t believe what she discovered this morning! Brienne never thought a man could find her desirable, therefore this situation never crossed her mind. There was much to think about and Brienne was still wrapping her head around this predicament. As Brienne and Podrick turned the corner, they came face to face with the Lady of Winterfell herself, she wore a long velvet grey and black dress with a silver direwolf pin attached to her winter cloak. She was holding an open raven’s scroll. 

_Dark wings, dark words_. Brienne remembered the old saying her father once told her. 

“Ser Brienne” Sansa Stark stumbled slightly, she was a bit surprised to find Brienne. She wore an unusual expression on her face and Brienne’s heart stopped. 

“Milady, I was just on my way to see you. There is something I must talk to you about.” Lady Brienne said straighten up and trying to remain composed and true.

“You’ve heard then! I have received word from Jon in King’s Landing” Sansa tilted her head and unrolled the raven scroll. Podrick and Brienne turned to stare at each other, both looking worried about what they were about to hear. Sansa read her scroll: 

_Cersei Lannister is dead, her remains were found under bricks and rubble of The Red Keep._

_Jaime Lannister, is nowhere to be found._

Sansa Stark rolled up the scroll and looked at Brienne and Podrick. Brienne averted her gaze from Sansa and repeated the words in her head. 

_“Jaime Lannister is nowhere to be found”_

Brienne tried to contain her reaction and remain neutral. She bit her lip and then responded to the message Sansa had delivered. 

“Nowhere to be found?” Brienne asked again making sure she heard the exact words. Sansa nodded her head and replied.

“He was last seen travelling into The Red Keep, but he wasn’t with Cersei Lannister’s body when they found her.” Sansa said looking from Podrick to Brienne. 

“He’s alive then?” Podrick answered quickly, the tension in the air was building. 

“Cersei Lannister is dead but, no one has seen Jaime Lannister. He is deemed missing” Sansa replied looking fully at Brienne now, she was twisting her fingers together and still averting her gaze. 

_ He was nowhere to be found.  _

What in the seven hells happened! Brienne thought. She still averted eye contact with Sansa and reminded herself to breathe in slowly. She felt the small waves of nausea flow through her again.

“I am sorry Ser Brienne. If I find anything else, I will let you know” Sansa said trying to find solace in her tone. Brienne nodded in agreement and Sansa turned at her feet, however she stopped immediately, turned to her protector and asked. 

“You wanted to talk to me about something? I am sorry. This news was quite a shock. What did you want to speak to me about?” Sansa asked looking at Brienne with full admiration. Brienne looked up at Sansa, continuing to breathe slowly. 

“Oh. Milady! It was nothing, truly. _This_ is more important!” Brienne said pointing to the raven scroll. Sansa could sense the built up tension in Brienne’s body and looked at Podrick who wasn’t the best person to keep a poker face. 

“Brienne” Sansa said ignoring all formalities and approached the knight.

“If I didn’t accept your service, my life would be quite different now. Please tell me what is wrong, or Podrick if you know.” Sansa said exchanging looks to both Brienne and her squire. Brienne turned her head to Podrick and he knew. He delivered the life changing news. 

“Ser Brienne is expecting” Podrick said smiling at what should be joyous news but, to Brienne it looked like she had seen a ghost. Sansa’s eyes widen and stared at Brienne, she looked from her face to her stomach and stepped back. 

“Brienne.” Sansa said in a mere whisper. Brienne felt a wave of nausea overwhelm her again, she needed some air. Brienne excused herself as she ran past the Lady of Winterfell and walked towards the balcony above the training pit, she gripped her hands on the wooden ledge and took in the Northern air, a few knights bowed and took their leave once she entered the premises.

Many women should be happy about this, but Brienne didn’t know whether to be angry or upset. She heard footsteps behind her and saw the grey and black velvet dress from the corner of her eye. She straighten up and cleared her throat. 

“Milady, I’m sorry for -“ Brienne began, she had some idea what she wanted to say but she was interrupted by Sansa. 

"Ser Brienne. I was a bit surprised by your news.” She said as Brienne shuffled her weight and looked towards the training yard. She knew what she had to do and her new journey was about to begin. Brienne let out a deep breath and spoke to Lady Sansa.

“Not as surprised as me Milady.” Brienne said still looking out and taking in her surroundings. Sansa smirked as she moved closer to Brienne and tilted her head. 

“Of course. Is this what you wanted to talk about ?” Sansa asked, she noticed a change in Brienne’s features. Her face was slightly fuller now and she barely ate a crumb of food. Brienne still looked down and gripped the wooden ledge. 

“Yes Milady, I need to request your permission to leave” Brienne said straightening up as she faced the Lady of Winterfell. Sansa slowly looked down and nodded. 

“I knew this day would come, I just didn’t realise it would be this soon” Sansa said with a feeling of guilt buried deep down. She came to value the the woman who become her protector and greatest companion. 

“Neither did I milady” Brienne quietly replied averting her eyes and looking at her feet. She wanted to spend some more time in Winterfell and clearly think about the next step she would take. However, the unborn child had made that decision for her and she faced a predicament.Sansa nodded and smiled, Lady Brienne served her truthfully and honourably, now it was time to put herself first. 

“I understand. Where will you go?” Sansa’s asked addressing her with a delicate tone. Amongst the clatter of swords from the Winterfell courtyard, Brienne suddenly heard the waves of the ocean. A noise she hasn’t heard since she was a young girl, she may have to face some heartache if she returned to Tarth, but she knew where she needed to go.

“Tarth” Brienne’s voice broke at her answer. 

Home was calling her. 


	3. Goodbye

Brienne pulled her grey fur cloak over her shoulders and buckled the straps on either side. She decided to take one last stroll through the deserted courtyard before she embarked on her journey back home. she gazed around the courtyard and traced her steps in the thick white snow. Winterfell had provided the Knight beautiful yet terrifying memories here. Brienne could still imagine the darkness of the Long Night and how the White Walkers invaded the castle grounds. The snow crunched at her feet as she walked through the courtyard. _This place_ she thought, it caused her both heartache and happiness. She watched the remaining Stark children reunite, she became a knight and her unborn child was conceived in Winterfell.

“Some beautiful memories here Lady Brienne.” A voice called out from behind, it was Podrick. She smiled and nodded at her squire.

“You read my mind Podrick. Some beautiful memories and some awful ones as well.” she turned and gazed at the courtyard gates, she could still picture Jaime Lannister’s horse galloping off into the pitch black darkness. She absentmindedly placed a hand on her mid section. Brienne has reached the third month of her pregnancy and although she wasn’t showing due to her height, her breasts were strangely sensitive and slightly larger now. Pod noticed Brienne placing her hand to her middle from time to time, she showed some hesitation but it was going to take time to adjust to her new discovery. Podrick cleared his throat and brought her attention to the horse and saddle.

“Ser, I have everything ready for you. You set sail from the White Harbour at noon and you should arrive in Tarth in a half a month’s time.” Brienne nodded, her hand was still placed on the thick breast plate. Podrick smiled and turned towards the high turrets of Winterfell. Brienne’s voice suddenly called out to him and he stopped immediately in his tracks.

”Podrick!” 

“Yes Ser Brienne?” Podrick asked intently, Brienne walked forward and directed him towards her horse.

“Will you ride with me?” Podrick glanced blankly and focused on her sapphire blue eyes, the tears were beginning to well up in Brienne’s eyes.

“Where to?” He asked curiously, she was leaving quite shortly and he wondered how far they would travel, before she was to set sail from The White Harbour at noon. Brienne smirked a little and replied to her squire.

“Will you ride to the White Harbour and come with me to Tarth? You are my squire. I want to continue training you.” Brienne said placing a hand on Podrick’s shoulder. The last month was full of surprises, but he didn’t realise Brienne wanted him with her, not only as a squire, but as a friend. The trust and loyalty ran deep within the knight and her squire. Still apprehensive, Podrick asked her if she was absolutely sure.

“But Ser, are you sure you’d like me to still be your squire and go with you to Tarth?” Podrick responded to her request, he wasn’t deeply shocked, however he was flattered and honoured to serve Brienne of Tarth, he grew to admire her very deeply.

“Unless.... you don’t want to? I understand entirely if you don’t. You may be a bit old to be a squire, but I can help you with the next important step.” Brienne replied quickly, she didn’t want to force him to join her if he didn’t want to. After the War of the Dead, the people of Westeros were making more unconventional decisions about their future, the world was changing with them. Podrick smiled gleefully and replied to his teacher.

“Oh no, I want to Ser Brienne! It’s a new adventure for the both of us!” Brienne beamed into a beautiful smile as she gripped and patted Podrick’s shoulder. They set off towards her chambers to gather the last of her belongings.

* * *

  
The final departure from Winterfell was both emotional and beautiful, which surprised Brienne the most. The courtyard was filled to the brink of every resident and soldier which set foot in the Winterfell courtyard. Brienne was presented with gifts and mementos to take with her back to Tarth. In a way, she was happy to set her eyes to new surroundings, pain followed pain in Winterfell and Brienne needed a new, fresh start. Brienne came to terms with returning home and it meant facing her father and some old wounds. As Brienne and Podrick moved further down the line, they reached Lady Sansa Stark, she reached out and grabbed Brienne’s hands, she awkwardly went along with the gesture and gazed into the Stark girl’s eyes.

“Now, please write to me Ser Brienne" Lady Sansa said as Brienne nodded in agreement. Sansa then leaned forward and whispered. 

"And as soon as this baby is born, write to me. I will legitimatise the child and you can decide whether the child is a Tarth.... or a _Lannister_.” Brienne stood there and felt her heart beat faster at the mention of her unborn baby. Despite Sansa’s history and views on the Lannister’s, she valued Brienne’s happiness and the choices she made. She wanted to help in anyway she could. Brienne smiled and held onto her large hands until Sansa interrupted.

“Oh before I forget. This, Ser Brienne, is for you” Sansa said handing Brienne a blue and silver package tied together with a grey bow. Sansa gestured her to open it and as Brienne let the wrapping fall to the ground, she let out an audible gasp. Brienne’s large blue eyes fell upon a small direwolf statue. She gazed at the statue and lifted her eyes to the Lady of Winterfell.

“It’s for the baby. You and your child will always have a place at Winterfell.” Sansa whispered as she watched Brienne grow emotional over the gift, she may not had liked Jaime Lannister but she still valued Brienne deeply.

“Milady, this is- thank you for this.” Brienne said in a tearful tone, she felt the tears streaming down her face and Sansa embraced Brienne tightly in her arms.

“ _Please_ write Ser Brienne” Sansa said once more to make sure it was embedded in Brienne’s mind, she nodded and smiled meekly. Brienne and Podrick addressed their final farewells and set off for The White Harbour. Home was calling Brienne, she placed a hand on the firm breast plate and sighed softly. Deep down, she’d never felt more scared.

* * *

Further down South, in the smoke filled landscape they called King’s Landing, the youngest Lannister brother travelled through the ruins of the city. Tyrion Lannister reached the entrance of The Red Keep, _this fucking place he thought_. He crept down the cracked rubbled staircase and travelled further down to the depths of The Red Keep. Cersei Lannister’s remains were taken away just a few days ago and all that remained were the rubble and bricks. As he walked through the ruin, he recalled the last conversation he had with his only brother, Jaime Lannister.

_“Why are you here Jaime?” Tyrion asked looking up at his brother, wondering why the hell he wasn’t up North with everyone else. He was simply annoyed at him at this point._

_“I’ve come here to end it.” Jaime said staring into Tyrion’s eyes, Jaime knew he had a lot of explaining to do. Tyrion shook his head and replied._

_“You’re..... a fucking idiot, you know that!. Seven hells Jaime! THE BEST THING IN YOUR LIFE IS IN WINTERFELL AND YOU’RE FUCKING HERE!” Tyrion yelled the last part to his brother, trying to get this information through his head. What more proof did Jaime need? Brienne was the best thing in his life and now he is here travelling back into Cersei’s arms. Tyrion didn’t understand._

_“TYRION! I HAD TO LEAVE!” Jaime yelled back and stopped immediately before he did something he would regret, he didn’t want to turn this into a screaming fest, but he feared it was going to become one. He slumped down to the floor and and cupped his hands in his face, he lifted his head and stared at his brother, the tears were building up in his emerald eyes._

_“My lion days are over and you’re right. The best… and only good thing in my life is in Winterfell. I had to leave. Because, that woman - our sister, who sits on the Iron Throne will murder Brienne if word got to her! If she found out about us. I couldn’t live with myself if she hurts her- “_

_“Jaime-“ Tyrion interjected firmly._

_“I- I need to end this!" Jaime said a bit louder so her could definitely hear and understand what he was saying, Tyrion looked on confused at what Jaime was suggesting._

_“Wait you mean- oh” Tyrion said eyes widening at Jaime Lannister’s confession, Jaime nodded and he replied._

_“If I told Brienne what I was going to do, she’d follow me in a heartbeat. I couldn’t talk or even look at her when I left. ” He huffed and rubbed his mouth with his good hand. Tyrion sat down next to his brother and placed a hand on his knee._

_“You are an idiot. But, i’m with you. I just hope you have a fucking plan!" Tyrion said raising his eyebrows towards his brother._

A large piece of rubble fell from the top of The Red Keep’s entrance and Tyrion’s recollection of their last conversation faded. He stopped and turned on his feet, thinking someone was behind him. He continued to scan the remaining rubble towards the entrance where Cersei was found. The smoke and dust in the air reached the bottom of Tyrion’s lungs and he let out a long dry cough. Amongst all the rubble, something caught his eye, his mouth fell open and he broke down crying as he threw the bricks from side to side. What Tyrion found would set him on an unprecedented journey.


	4. Tarth

Brienne of Tarth discarded her Winterfell cloak when she felt the warmth of the sun shining upon her face. Gods how she missed the sun, she tried to remember the last time she felt the sun’s radiant heat on her pale porcelain skin. She walked across the ship’s deck, smiling at the crew members and greeting them as she reached Podrick Payne. He was leaning on the ship’s starboard side and he smiled at Brienne as she leaned on the ledge next to him.

“It really is something Ser.” Podrick said tilting his head up towards the knight as she continued to smile at her squire. The island became more visible as the ship sailed across the Narrow Seas towards the Sapphire Isle.

“It truly is Pod. It’s just as I remember it. I didn’t know anything else in my life, other than this island. My brother Galladon and I, never left each others sides! I was taught swordsmanship from Galladon and my father. It served as a place of freedom, but there was also some pain Podrick.” Brienne said lowering her head and staring at the waves crashing against the ship. She suddenly felt an unwanted wave of nausea and tried to straighten her posture. She closed her eyes and let out one long breath. Her morning sickness eased slightly, however, it still caused her some discomfort.

“Still uneasy with the nausea? Podrick asked her not surprised with the sudden change in Brienne’s facial expressions. Brienne huffed at the remark and placed a hand on her chest plate. While travelling to Tarth, Brienne reached out to the ship’s maester and he examined her. Her assumptions were correct and she had reached the end of her third month now. She suddenly ran over to the the middle of the ship and fell to her knees as she emptied the contents of her stomach. She tossed the bucket aside as the nausea eased and placed her right palm on her sweaty forehead. Sailing from Winterfell to Tarth didn’t help the situation and Podrick was used to Brienne darting off to throw up the contents of her stomach. Podrick handed her some cloth and she wiped her mouth thanking him. She stared out towards the island and it became clearer.

“I don’t know how women put up with this, everyday Pod!” Brienne said to him as he chuckled out loud. 

“Do not laugh! Just because you don’t have to go through it!” Brienne said giving him a little nudge on the shoulder. 

“Well, yes Ser. I don’t have to go through it, but it's fascinating to see a woman carry a child.” Podrick said beaming into a smile. Brienne didn’t share his love for pregnancy, she constantly felt tired and the nausea was horrible. However, Brienne nodded and simply nudge him again. 

“You’re fascinated to see me fat like a whale aren’t you?!” Brienne said smirking at her own remark. Podrick shook his head and laughed along with her. He had know Brienne for some time now and these interactions were some of Podrick’s fondest memories with Brienne.

* * *

Once the ship docked, Brienne and Podrick set foot off the gangway and began to walk across the docks. The sea air ripped through Brienne’s body and she stared longingly at all the various scenarios which took place around the Tarth docks, there were merchants selling fish, older citizens selling different types of exotic foods and young children running down the wide dock area. The atmosphere was incredible! However, due to Brienne elaborate height, a few stared at her as she travelled towards the end of the harbour. Podrick watched on and saw the people whispering at the sight of the Tarth native. Brienne was feeling a little relief in her stomach and she continued to gaze at her homeland. They were drawing closer to the great Evenfall Castle and she suddenly felt her heart beat slightly faster. Podrick could see she was nervous now and he didn’t blame her. In the far distance, she could see the castle on top of the hill, a towering grey castle with blue and red stained windows and tall currents which could reach the height of the clouds. Podrick had never seen anything like it! The stories he heard as a child, didn’t do this island justice, he wanted to ask her why she would leave this beautiful place, but he couldn’t summon the courage to ask. 

They saddled their horses and pressed forward towards the ancient castle of Tarth, the journey was a struggle for Brienne and she couldn’t wait to greet her father and go to bed. However, Brienne was more worried about how her father would receive her when she rocked up at the castle doorstep unexpectedly. On the ship, she wrote a letter to her father explaining that she would be returning to Tarth with her squire, but she received no answer from him. She continued to wonder why he didn’t reply to her scroll.  Her mind then jumped to her unexpected pregnancy, being pregnant was making her slightly more emotional and she hoped she could hide it from her father. Brienne obviously knew she couldn’t hide it forever and thankfully her height was an advantage for her, because she wasn’t showing signs of a large bump yet. However, when Podrick brought up subject on the trip to Tarth, Brienne told him she needed some time to think of a way to tell her father, but her pregnancy was progressing and the baby had other ideas.

Once they disembarked, Brienne and Podrick strode towards the castle’s entrance and a soldier walked towards them. Podrick turned to Brienne and she broke into a beaming smile, she knew this man.

“Lady Brienne, or should I say _Ser_ Brienne” the soldier addressed her with a bow. He was older than Brienne, with grey filtering through his beard and hair, he wore the Tarth sigil pin across his left chest. Brienne beamed at the soldier as she embraced him in a tight hug. 

“It is Ser now. I hope you are well Sandgreen. May I introduce my squire, Podrick of House Payne. Podrick, this is my father’s advisor Ser Eris Sandgreen.” Brienne said stepping aside to let Podrick make contact with her father’s advisor. The grey haired Tarth native bowed towards the young Podrick and shook his hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, young Podrick. I guess you and Ser Brienne have had quite the adventure since The Battle of Winterfell.” They exchanged a gaze of admiration and smiled towards Sandgreen. 

“We are grateful to be alive and are looking forward to the future Ser.” Podrick announced feeling proud to be by Brienne’s side. However, Brienne didn’t know if the comment was a remark towards her pregnancy. Nonetheless, she nodded and agreed trying to keep a neutral face.

“Why of course, The world is changing and we must go along with it. On the other hand, your father has sent me Ser Brienne, he has requested an audience with you” Sandgreen said noticing the change in Brienne’s expression. He gestured Podrick and Brienne to follow him through the castle grounds. Brienne caught up with her father’s advisor. 

“I wrote to my father, addressing my desire to come to Tarth. I received no answer. How does he know I’m here?” Brienne asked catching up to Sandgreen, he continued walking towards the Evenfall courtyard. 

“He did receive it.” Sandgreen replied, he could see Brienne’s eyebrows crease together, she didn’t understand. 

“Then why didn’t he ans-“ Brienne began to voice her concerns until Sandgreen turned on the spot and addressed the six foot knight. Podrick stared at the exchange between Sandgreen and Brienne. He waited cautiously for Brienne to ask for him. 

“Brienne!- I really don’t know. Something you should ask him.” Sandgreen suggested as he pushed open the heavy oak door and they all entered Evenfall Hall. Brienne wanted to turn around and walk back to the ship. However, Podrick came to her side and asked if she was okay.  She nodded and smiled at her squire, they followed Sandgreen as they made their way towards the Evenfall Great Hall. He pushed open the double doors to the Throne room and entered. 

A long passageway led up to a beautiful crystal blue throne and sitting on the throne was a man. He was a little older than Sandgreen and he wore an elaborate blue robe encrusted with small crescent moons and starbursts. Selwyn Tarth was tall and thin, with a long silver beard which Brienne thought he could eventually tuck into his belt if he continued to grow it.

“Milord. I present your daughter Brienne of Tarth and her squire Podrick of House Payne.”Sandgreen bowed at the Evenstar, turned on his feet and exited the hall. He peered over and Brienne caught his eye, the look he gave her made her feel a bit at ease. Brienne cleared her throat and walked towards her father with Podrick slightly behind her.

“Father.” Brienne said feeling a relief to break the silence as she smiled slightly and waited however, it felt like a lifetime for his response. Finally, The Evenstar of Tarth rose from his grand encrusted chair, he took his walking stick and hobbled towards his daughter. Brienne hadn’t seen her father in seven years, she kept her childhood on Tarth very private, even Podrick only knew about the time Selwyn Tarth held a ball for Brienne, she confessed to him that all the boys laughed at her and how Renly Baratheon danced with her. Podrick saw the Evenstar enclosing the space between him and his daughter. Selwyn stopped in his tracks as he glared at his daughter, Brienne held her breath as she felt his eyes look over her armour. Podrick raised his eyebrows and placed his arms behind his back. He felt Brienne panic and after what felt like many long winters, Selwyn finally spoke and Brienne let out her inhaled breath. 

“Brienne.” Selwyn said beaming into a crooked smile as he held out his arms for his daughter, she embraced him and felt the tears build up. As Selwyn broke the embrace, he turned to Podrick. 

“You must be Podrick? Selwyn said taking a step towards Brienne’s squire. Podrick shuffled in his feet as the Evenstar of Tarth addressed him. 

“Yes Ser - I mean Lord Selwyn.” Podrick said bowing after his stuttered speech. Selwyn glanced over the squire and creased his eyebrows.

“He’s a bit old for a squire Brienne” Selwyn said turning his gaze to his daughter. She interjected before he could say anything he may regret. 

“I’m training him Father, he is close to knighthood now.” She said glancing down at Podrick smiling. Gods! they have come a long way since Jaime introduced them to each other in King’s Landing. Podrick felt a relief as Brienne saved him. His first impression of Selwyn Tarth was a definite mix, he seemed genuine and full of life but, there was tension between Brienne and her father. What it was, he had no idea. 

“I see. hmm very good. At least Brienne has the time for you, young Podrick!” he said in a smart remark and Podrick had no idea how to respond to his answer. From Winterfell to Tarth, Brienne hadn’t mention what her father was like in person, Podrick never brought the subject up and Brienne was quite trained in hiding her feelings from people. 

“Father, there’s no need for that please. Sandgreen said you receive my raven, however I didn’t receive a reply” Brienne said seeing Podrick looking uneasy at her father. Selwyn now stood opposite Brienne. 

“I did received it. Must’ve forgotten to write. I apologise Brienne, after the war - well the world is changing.” he replied trying to find an answer, Brienne stared at him wanting a better response, but he continued talking.

“So, you’ve survived The War of the Dead and after seven years, the prodigal daughter of Tarth returns!” Selwyn voiced broke into a dry cough. Brienne stared at her father as he cleared his throat. 

“I have Father. I pledged my services to Catelyn Stark and reunited her remaining children in Winterfell, I served Lady Sansa until- until the aftermath of The War of Dead, I then decided to travel back home and serve my island, my home.” Brienne said, she thought her brain stopped dead and she couldn’t speak at one stage, but she delivered her answer and waited for the inevitable. Podrick could see the sweat on her temples. 

“I see. You left something out about Catelyn Stark though.” Selwyn said turning his back to her and walked towards the crystal blue throne. Brienne froze on the spot and opened her mouth slightly. 

“I didn’t reunite with Lady Stark before her death but, her remaining children are back in Winter-“ Brienne began to answer her father’s request until he stopped her, raising his voice a little higher. 

“I mean the prisoner! The prisoner Catelyn Stark commanded you to return to King’s Landing. Word travels my daughter…… He is dead now, did you know that?” Selwyn said observing his daughter’s reaction to the mention of Jaime Lannister’s name. 

“I do Father. She commanded me to return Jaime Lannister to King’s Landing and I fulfilled the oath.” Brienne said trying not to show a single emotion at the mention of Jaime’s name. Brienne took a deep breath and waited for her father’s reply. 

“You did my daughter and now you are back in Tarth.” he said in a quiet voice as he continued to stare at Brienne. Podrick had absolutely no idea what was happening, if he knew her father was going to be like this, he wouldn’t have suggested coming back, but Brienne decided to return to her home island. A rapid knock at the door stopped this discussion from turning into a argument. Sandgreen had returned announcing the small council require his presence. Selwyn nodded and walked past his daughter, Brienne closed her eyes as he passed her. 

“Oh Brienne, your belongings have been taken to your chambers and your squire is next door to you. I don’t know if I can join you for the feast, I'll try my best.” Selwyn said noticing Brienne hadn’t moved from her spot. Brienne looked down at her belly which was still invisible to the untrained eye. 

“Thank you my lord.” Podrick announced nodding to Brienne’s father as he took his leave, Brienne wiped the tears with the palm of her hand and walked out of the hall. Podrick didn’t say a single word to her until Brienne broke the silence. The lengthy corridor was filled with portraits of blonde haired soldiers and knights, Podrick gathered from the stature and blonde hair, that these must’ve been Brienne’s ancestors. He smiled up at the tall, muscular men and women who wore the Tarth sigil. Brienne reached for her chamber doors and pulled them open. 

“God’s” Brienne said in an audible gasp as her eyes made contact with her room. Her father hadn’t changed a single thing. The Tarth sigil still hung in the corner of the room and the family portrait hung above her chest of draws. To her right was her balcony which led to the patio, she remembered staring out to the horizon and watching the sun setting wishing she could become a knight. Podrick gazed around the neatly organised room and noticed some parchments laying at the foot of her bed, he knelt down to view them more clearly. He saw sketches of armour and he gazed up at Brienne and smiled. 

“He left everything the same.” Brienne said looking over at Podrick who continued looking at her sketches. Brienne smirked at her squire. 

“I hid these from my septa, but they must’ve moved when I was preparing to leave. I wanted my own armour more than anything!” Brienne said sitting in the chair opposite Podrick, he beamed up at her and replied. 

“And you did Ser” Podrick said meekly. Brienne still wore the blue armour Jaime Lannister gifted her before she departed to find Sansa Stark and It fitted her perfectly. Brienne slowly tilted her head and sighed. 

“Yes I guess I did Podrick....... Look, I apologise for my father and his remarks, he truly is a good man, but the past hasn’t been kind to him. It still affects him and he can be short with people sometimes. I’ll tell you what happened one day, but for now i have to get this armour off. This little one wants some breathing space.” Brienne said leaning forward.

“Of course Ser Brienne. I understand.” Podrick beamed as he rose from his set and starting to remove her armour. He acknowledge her wishes and didn’t ask any questions regarding her father. This was Brienne’s business and Pod was happy to wait until she was ready, plus it was a very emotional day for her. Once he removed the chested plate, Brienne let out a sigh of relief, laid back in the chair and placed her large hand on the slight swell of her belly.

“Maybe you shouldn’t wear the armour Ser. It could be a bit tight.” Podrick asked quietly worried people could overhear from the courtyard below. Brienne looked up at her squire holding her gaze.

“No Pod. Not until it's necessary. I’m still coming to terms with this and you saw my father today. I don’t think he needs to know just yet. Just between you and me, do you understand Podrick?” Brienne asked, he looked at her and swallowed. He didn’t like keeping secrets but this was important to Brienne and he vowed to stay by her side. 

The tiredness came quickly to Brienne and Podrick, they were finally on Tarth and Brienne thanked the gods, she could sleep without the swaying movement of the ship. They said goodnight to each other and Brienne rose from her seat and dressed into her night robes. She lifted her longs legs onto the bed and placed a hand to her swollen abdomen. 

"You will let me sleep tonight little one?" she said rubbing small circles on her belly as she felt her eyes grow heavy and it didn't take long before Brienne drifted off into a beautiful sleep.


	5. Flutter

A few weeks had passed since Brienne and Podrick arrived in Tarth. Brienne was met to warm welcomes at the feast and she felt grateful to see familiar faces again, especially after the war of Winterfell. Selwyn knew his daughter better than any and gave her the role of Commander of armoury and defence. On this sweltering hot day, Brienne was in the armoury chambers looking over the use and creation of weapons in the past ten years. She felt anxious filtering from page to page.

“Why hasn’t he had anyone look over this?” she muttered to herself, she found many errors and sections left blank and she began to wonder why her father did this. Tarth was at peace and not in any conflict with any other kingdoms, but the island needed to continue its work. Her thoughts were interrupted by Podrick who had just finished his breakfast and asked if she was ready for him. She nodded and rose from the chair. She still wore her blue armour and she sometimes found it uncomfortable, especially towards the end of the day. Despite her pregnancy, she pressed on.

Brienne and Podrick reached the entrance to the training pit and he gathered up the swords. Brienne unbuckled Oathkeeper and placed it on ledge near the entrance. He passed a practice sword to Brienne, she juggled and swung it around, finding the right balance. Once she was ready, they begun their usual training session Podrick swung his sword and Brienne blocked it with a fierce clash. Even reaching her fourth month of pregnancy, it didn’t stop her from being herself. Their swords clattered against one another in the vigorous training session until Brienne stopped suddenly, Podrick straighten up and stared at her thinking the absolute worst, she didn’t have the look of nausea on her face, this was something else. She waved a hand to him and continued on with the training session, their swords continued to clash against one another and Brienne blocked Pod with a fierce swing. Her beaming smile suddenly faded as she froze in her tracks again. A sheer expression of panic was painted across her face and she reached for her stomach. 

“Ser?” Podrick asked anxiously as she quickly ran past Podrick leaving him in the midst of the training yard. Brienne opened the door to the armoury and peered around making sure no one was inside. She started to breathe loudly as begun removing the straps of her armour. The armoury door was pushed open by her squire, she jumped at sound of the door opening. Brienne bite her lip as she turned her back to the young boy

“Ser Brienne! Is everything okay?!” Podrick said running over towards her. Brienne breathed in and turned to gaze into Podrick’s eyes. She suddenly felt the tightness in her chest and fear flooded her body. 

“Podrick, something’s wrong!” Brienne’s hand was shaking as she reached for the tight armour strap, Podrick jumped in and began to help her.

“Is it the baby?” Podrick asked pulling off a part of her armour as she closed her eyes and nodded in reply. 

“I think so. I felt something unusual, it's not there anymore though.” Brienne said taking in a deep breath and exhaling out. They pulled off the remaining parts of the armour and Podrick ran to fetch her some water. 

“Maybe we trained a bit mu- ooh” Brienne cried out placing her hand to her stomach and began to recite a silent prayer. Podrick drew back and watch her eyes widen as her hand pressed against her side. To Podrick, Brienne  didn’t seem to be in pain, although she did have an uneasy look on her face.

“What pain is it Ser?” Podrick asked kneeling down in front of Brienne. She grabbed his hand and placed it on the growing swell of her stomach. After a moment, Brienne and Podrick jumped as Brienne felt the tightness again. As her eyebrows narrowed, she began to think the worst, until she gazed at Podrick’s growing smile. 

“Oh Ser......this is good! Ser Brienne this isn’t bad” Podrick said reassuring the panicked Brienne. She looked down at him and she replied. 

“Its not? Podrick, how can you be sure?” She said apprehensively, some tears welling up in her eyes.

“ _This_ definitely is normal. Ser Brienne......your baby’s moving. The baby is kicking.” Podrick said beaming into a wide smile as he watched Brienne gasp before him. She was quiet for a while, a million thoughts began to swim in her mind. She repeated the phrase in her head and suddenly felt the wetness on her cheek.

“I-It’s -the baby....is moving?” Brienne asked softly, just to be sure she heard this correctly. Podrick nodded and she let out a small cry and covered her mouth with her hand. Never in her life did she imagine feeling a baby move in her womb. This life wasn’t set out for her, however it was a reality for her now. She pressed a hand to her small, yet growing pregnant frame and caressed it gently.

Once she was ready, Podrick helped Brienne strap the last bits of armour to her shoulders and handed Oathkeeper back to its owner. She smiled and followed him out of the rusty armoury. They made there way up towards the ancient castle and began to see the sky turn into a soft red. However, Brienne was still speechless about the events which had just occurred. She absentmindedly found a hand tracing back to her side where the baby had moved and kicked. Podrick still had Brienne’s reaction embedded in his mind and he knew he wasn’t going to forget it; it really was beautiful. He could also see a small change in her attitude as well, this of course made him smile.

“I’m sorry about before Podrick, I just panicked a little because we did work hard today.” Brienne commented noticing her squire smiling up at her.

“Ser, that is quite alright. Many moons ago, I remember feeling my brother move in my mother’s womb.” Podrick said and Brienne looked on quite shocked at the confession.

“Pod! I didn’t know you had a brother?” Brienne said gazing at the squire as he blushed at the sentiment and replied.

“Yes, I do. He’s.....a bastard though, I haven’t heard from him in years.” Podrick looked at his feet and felt Brienne’s blue eyes upon him. Brienne notice the change his change expression and knew this was a delicate issue. However, for some reason, she felt like this was the time to open up a little bit more to the young boy. 

“I understand. My siblings died when I was young and l......I was close to my brother Galladon. Many things changed when my mother and siblings died, my father changed- .” Brienne felts a quiver in the back of her throat as Podrick noticed her right hand clutched the side of her armour. 

“I am sorry.” Podrick said placing a hand to the crest in Brienne’s elbow. She slowly patted his hand and nodded.

“W-we will be fine.” Brienne announced as placed a hand to her side once again. She suddenly felt more connected to her unborn child, it scared her to bits, but she also felt somewhat peaceful and happy. As the reached the portcullis, the pair hadn't noticed Selwyn Tarth watching the exchange between Podrick and Brienne from his private balcony.


	6. Peace

Brienne shuffled her weight and took a deep breath in. Podrick reached for the strap on her left side and after some struggle, he managed to buckle it.

  
“Are you done yet?” Brienne let out a struggled breath and her tone reminded Podrick of their first meeting in King’s Landing. But he knew this time wasn’t personal, it was her pregnancy. She had changed so much in the last couple of days, that Podrick was surprised no one had notice what was going on. She lifted her arms up as her squire tried to buckle the last strap of her armour. Podrick raised his eyebrows when he couldn’t buckle it and Brienne could feel his eyes glaring at the straps. She huffed in annoyance and sucked in another huge breath. The buckle snapped into place and Podrick let out an audible gasp. _Thank the gods_ , he thought. Brienne sighed in relief at the sound of the last buckle strapping in. She managed to straighten up slightly and pressed a hand to her side, she thanked Podrick and grabbed the pitcher on the side on her dressing table. Podrick continued to look at 6 foot Knight and he began to grow concerned. Brienne still wanted to keep her pregnancy a secret from her father and Podrick wondered how much longer she was going to wait. The armour Jaime Lannister gifted for Brienne, was a tight fit now and Brienne was reaching the end of her fourth month now.

  
“Ser Brienne.” Podrick said breaking the silence in the room. He stared at the knight as she regain her posture, he swallowed the large lump in his throat and voiced his opinion. 

“Maybe you should stop, um wearing the armour….. or maybe tell your father? ” Podrick said trying to speak calmly, he noticed Brienne shifting her weight towards him and she could see the anxious expression splashed a crossed his face.

“And what should I say Podrick? ‘Father, I’m carrying a dead man’s child. A man who left me for his sister.’ Brienne placed the pitcher on the table and approached the fireplace where she grabbed Oathkeeper and the sheath. Podrick glanced as Brienne pressed a hand to her side again and closed her eyes.

“Ser Brienne, I don’t know. But I do believe you need to say something now. You... can barely get through the day. I thi-“

“POD! JUST - “ Brienne yelled slamming her cup on the table. She brushed her long fingers through the flax blonde hair. Brienne closed her eyes and tried to ignore the loud noises in her head. Podrick froze on the spot and watched his teacher sink into the lumpy bed.

“I’m sorry Podrick. I didn’t mean to yell” Brienne sighed as she felt the burning sensation her eyes. She suddenly felt the baby flutter across her lower abdomen and she pressed a hand to her centre. To the untrained eye, you couldn’t tell she was pregnant with the layers of armour. And with each passing day, Podrick wonder how much longer she had before, the baby would make itself know. Podrick slowly walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Brienne gripped it tightly with her large hands and let the tears fall down her face.

* * *

  
The clash of swords ripped through the training yard and Brienne’s pregnancy didn’t stop her from a usual training session. Podrick swung forward, but was stopped as Brienne kicked the back of his legs, making him topple backwards. Podrick let out a groan and heard Brienne’s command, he managed to quickly rise up and start again.

“Don’t lunge like that.” Brienne commented as Podrick nodded and reminded himself not to take his eyes off Brienne’s. If there was one thing he learnt with Brienne, it was to never keep your eyes off your opponent. Podrick prepared to pounce, but Brienne swung her sword and it met Podrick’s. He grimaced as he fought her and eventually knocked the sword out of Brienne’s hand.

“Good! Now again! And don’t let… this… stop you okay.” Brienne said motioning towards her midsection, still weary of potential bystanders. He nodded apprehensively and followed through again, they clashed their swords and pivoted across the training pit. Podrick swung high and Brienne blocked it as best she could and knocked Podrick to the ground.

“Good” called out a voice from above, Brienne snapped her head towards the voice and saw her father leaning on the porch watching over her. She could feel a hot crimson feeling across her face. Her father discarded his blue robes and wore his breeches and a grey tunic. His hair was tied back in a loose blue bow.

“Well, not great but quite good” Selwyn said taking his stick and walking down the stairs towards his daughter and squire. Podrick rose up again and looked at Brienne who smiled slightly at her father. Despite her father keeping his distance from her, she still admired the man who raised her. She knew coming back here would be difficult for her, but she was willing to serve her homeland, especially after receiving a knighthood. Selwyn Tarth moved across the pitch and approached Podrick, the poor squire still found The Evenstar to be quite a formidable man and Podrick could tell it ran in the family.

“Well, well, Podrick! You’re doing well” He said placing his hand on Pod’s and smiled meekly at the young man before him. He averted his eyes to his daughter and saw Brienne turning her back to him. She grabbed her side and felt the baby flutter against her fingertips. _This child must like sparring,_ Brienne thought. The Evenstar glanced back at Podrick and gestured towards his sword.

“Pass me your sword lad.” Selwyn said handing him he’s stick and Brienne whipped around and let her mouth drop.

“No, Father! You can’t spar, your leg!” she said glaring at him. Selwyn rolled his eyes at Brienne.

“I’m not dead yet, my girl!” The Evenstar said patting the squire’s shoulder as he grabbed the training sword. He turned to face Brienne, she hadn’t trained with her father in seven years. Podrick gazed at Brienne as she prepared to face her stubborn, yet much loved father. Selwyn swung his sword and she blocked it with an incredible force, they stared at each other for a few seconds and Selwyn winked. Brienne let her sword swing free and she pivoted around, she swung low, then high and they clashed their swords in one swift beautiful dance. Brienne noticed her father was a little slower given his age, but he kept up with her. Brienne blocked her father’s last full swing and his sword dropped from his grip. Selwyn opened his arms to Brienne and said.

“You definitely haven’t changed Brienne!” Selwyn said grabbing his stick from Podrick and Brienne stared at her father and she felt some tears filling her crystal blue eyes. Podrick noticed Selwyn approaching his daughter again and he knew this was between them.

“I’ll go and freshen up Ser” he said grinning slightly at his teacher and she nodded smiling at her squire. Selwyn gestured towards his daughter and they began to walk together, they exited the training pit and walked arm in arm towards the shores of Tarth. The sea air ripped through Brienne’s lungs, gods she missed the sea. As they walked along the shore line, Brienne began to think of the baby she was carrying and how he or she would be running ahead of them in the near future. Brienne could picture Jaime running after their child, she closed her eyes and tried not to think of Jaime Lannister, but a part of him still lived within her. Brienne snapped back to reality when Selwyn reached the nearest rock and rested upon it, he let out an mild groan and placed his stick to his side.

“You were right, I’m not the young man I used to be!” He said patting on the rock next to him and gesturing Brienne to join him, but she shook her head and stared at the high waves crashing against the rocks.

“You’ve trained that boy quite well my daughter. Even if he did fall a couple of times.” Selwyn said breaking into a chuckle. Brienne continued to look out to horizon and replied.

“You have to lift yourself up after every fall. The main land shown me that Father.” Brienne said turning towards her father, he gazed up into her eyes. She had her mother’s eyes.

“ I know I’m a stubborn man and I don’t show my love all the time, but I am very proud of you Brienne. You’re a knight now!” he said continuing to smile and Brienne finally broke her stern expression into a meek smile. She shuffled her weight and replied.

“Are you?” her voice broke when she addressed her father. The man who was smiling before her was a vision of her childhood, this is how she remembered him. The deaths of her siblings and mother caused him to shut people off and sometimes Brienne could still see her father amongst all the pain they endured.

“My only child. I am proud of you. The past hasn’t been kind to the both of us, but when word reached me that Jaime Lannister knighted you, I was proud my girl!” Selwyn said noticing the look on Brienne’s face as he mentioned late Jaime Lannister. She stared at her boots and began to cry. Selwyn rose up and gripped Brienne’s arms.

“Not like you to cry my girl.” he said wiping her tears with his hand as Brienne gulped and covered her mouth with her hand. She didn’t know if it was the baby, but she felt like she couldn’t stop crying. Her father caressed his daughter’s arms and she looked up at the glistering sky. To the old gods and new, give me strength. _Jaime, please give me strength._

“I’m sorry Father. I thought you’d be content to see me, but you are still upset that I left you.” Brienne said gulping as she confessed her feelings.

“My dear daughter. I could never stop you, you’re like me.! Stubborn and passionate about your duty. We argued, of course we did! About the different women I brought home, I understand why you were upset with that, but I did think you’d stay on Tarth and rule the Isle. However, after the third proposal, I knew you were heading for a different path.” Selwyn said gazing into his daughter’s eyes. At times he thought Brienne was her mother, from the way she smiled to the way she rubbed her nose with her fingertips.

“If you knew how much I wanted to be a knight. Why weren’t you just happy that I was fulfilling my dream and leaving for the mainland?! Gods! You see! this - This! is what I don’t understand Father! After Galladon died, you distanced yourself from me and I had that awful Septa telling me I was ugly and no man in this realm would find me desirable! I tried to spend time with you, but she would say ‘Your father doesn’t want you girl!’ and I believed her! Do you know how awful she was? And you did nothing! You were off with some whore! I had no siblings left and I never knew mother -!” Brienne continued to raise her voice and her father closed his eyes. He wished to the old gods and the new, that he could turn back time, send that awful septa away and hold his baby girl in his arms. Brienne huffed and walked off.

“I’m an idiot!I know! I shut you off because I couldn’t live with myself Brienne! Your mother and siblings had died and I should’ve had my arms around my little girl, but instead I was fucking the next whore in Tarth!” Brienne whipped around and saw her father gazing at her. The tears were beginning to shed down his aged face. Brienne cried for her father and the pain they endured.

“ And as you grew older and you told me what you wanted to be a knight, I knew that if you set foot on the mainland, I wasn’t going to see you again!” Selwyn said throwing his arms in the air.

“Father, didn’t you think I was strong enough to face the men of Westeros?” Brienne asked approaching her father again as he huffed at her reply and immediately shook his head.

“Gods no Brienne! I trained you! You are the most determined knight I’ve ever know. But my girl, If you died, I couldn’t live with myself! I wasted so many years praying to see your mother and siblings again!” Brienne felt the tears stream down her face as she continued to listen to her father. Selwyn moved towards the rocks again and sat down, this time Brienne joined him.

“I thought if i distanced myself from you, I’d wouldn’t have to face my fears of failing you, like I failed your mother and siblings. When you left this island, I knew I wasted what could’ve been, the best years of my life. If something happened to you Brienne…… can you please forgive me, my sapphire” Selwyn cried out. Brienne took his hand and grasped it.

“I forgive you father. I do! I was angry. So angry at my life, I wanted to run away from the pain.” Brienne said grasping her father’s hand a little tighter, he looked down at her large hands and placed his right hand over hers.

“We all wanted to ran away from the pain…… although, in hindsight I’m glad you cut your hair and ignored me, because the three of us wouldn’t be sitting here.” Selwyn said looking out towards the horizon. He felt Brienne’s gaze turn to him and she gasped at what she just heard.

“I- How do- You know?” Brienne said as she gazed at her father, Selwyn tilted his head towards her and smiled.

“It’s a gift. Plus I saw you talking to your squire that day when you left the training yard late” Selwyn said, she stared at him and feeling the sparkle in his blue eyes flash over her. Gods, she thought, her father was one unpredictable man. Selwyn broke the silence and sighed.

  
“So, I’m going to be a grandfather” Selwyn said smiling up towards Brienne. She nodded at his question and waited for her father to say more.

“And Jaime Lannister is the father” he said as he looked down to the sand. The Lannister family hadn’t been kind to Westeros, but he knew his daughter and how she viewed people, especially men.

“Yes, he is……Are you angry Father?” Brienne said as she anxiously waited for his response. She knew this day would come and now it was here, she didn’t know what to expect. Selwyn pursed his lips and whispered to his only living child.

“No my sapphire, I’m not. After everything I did! I’m the last person on this island to judge you!” Brienne looked at her father and saw the tears flow down his face.

“You were hurt father, I understand now. I think pain makes us do things we regret.” Brienne said as Selwyn nodded in agreement.

“And I’m grateful to have you because Jaime Lannister, he wasn’t anything like the names people called him, I trusted him….. He will never know about his child and I feel……..I’ve never felt so alone!” Brienne confessed as she hung her head and let her tears stream down her face. Even after everything, she still believed the goodness in Jaime Lannister. Selwyn Tarth grasped Brienne’s hand tightly and calmed his daughter.

“My sapphire, I now understand, why you wanted to come back to Tarth, it meant you had to face the pain of the past, or my stupid decisions. But, you are not alone in this! Do you understand me? You have me and that unusual older squire!” Brienne chuckled at the last remark and Selwyn lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them. After a few minutes, he stood up and stretched a little before turning to his sapphire.

“I admire you Brienne. You left Winterfell and came back home.” Selwyn said

“I don’t know why, but something was calling me home.” Brienne said taking a deep breath. Selwyn nodded and grasped his walking stick.

“Well maybe you will find that something Brienne.” Selwyn replied watching Brienne placing a hand on her armour.

“And you’re going to be a wonderful mother Brienne.” he said looking down at his daughter, Brienne felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She never expected this life for herself and it was slowly becoming a reality. She felt her breath quiver at the back of her throat, she knew nothing about children or being a mother. She manoeuvred herself off the rocks, as best as she could and threw her arms around her father. She buried her head in the crook of his shoulder and sobbed. Selwyn rubbed his daughter’s back, soothing away all anxieties she faced, since she discovered she was pregnant. Brienne wished she could freeze time and be in her father’s arms forever.

When deciding to head back, Selwyn and his daughter walked together arm in arm across the terrace and travelled up the white marble staircase. Selwyn made sure Brienne reached her chambers and he kissed her forehead, her eyes closed at this very moment and she felt at peace with herself. She smiled at her father and he set off down the long corridor, however he stopped in his tracks and called out to his daughter.  
“Oh Brienne! In the morning, don’t wear your blue armour. Tarth’s newest family member needs some attention!” Selwyn said smiling as he gripped his stick and walked down the passageway. Brienne beamed at the father’s wishes. For the first time since The War of the Dead and Jaime’s departure in Winterfell, Brienne knew deep down, she was going to be okay.


	7. Arrival

Dawn broke through Brienne's window pane and she stirred as the light shone on her pale face. Brienne turned to her right side and buried the side of her face in the pillow. She groaned at the rapid knock which came from outside her chamber door. As she pulled herself out of bed as she absentmindedly rubbed her swollen abdomen and let out a deep breath. Brienne had reached the fifth month of her pregnancy and the baby had made itself known to the world. She pulled her robe over her growing body and opened the chamber door. Podrick turned around as he heard the the door latch open.

“What is it Pod?” Brienne said covering her mouth from a yawn.

“You over slept again, Ser” Podrick said to her as she groaned and rested her forehead on the door.

“This is turning into a habit isn’t it? I’m sorry Podrick. Just meet me in my office chambers, I'll be up soon.” Podrick nodded and she closed the door behind her. She removed her robe and went to her basin to splash water on her face. Gods, it was warm! She brought a basin cloth to her forehead to cool herself down from the intense heat. She pulled her long tunic over her head and laced up her breeches as best she could. After listening to her father’s advice, Brienne stored her armour away and she finally gave her baby some more breathing space. She buckled Oathkeeper on the last hook and set off to her private office to meet Podrick. When she reached the tallest turret in Evenfall, she noticed her breath was short and sweat was plastered on her neck and face. She walked over to Podrick and sat down next to him.

“Here, have some water.” Podrick said as he qucikly rose from his seat to gather a pitcher. Brienne leaned back on the chair and tried to regain her regular breathing pattern. Podrick handed her the pint glass and she thanked him.

“Are you okay?” Podrick asked he noticed a big change in her stamina and energy over the last couple of weeks.

“Now I am. Thank you. So, where are we up too?” Brienne said taking another sip of water as she watched Podrick sort a pile of scrolls and placed them in the draw.

“What was that?” she asked tilting her head down as she gazed at the draw curiously.

“Oh nothing, Ser. Just sorting some scrolls out.” Podrick said placing them in the draw and shutting it quickly. He drew her attention back to the armoury records and clearly his throat.  
“So, according to these records. Tarth hasn’t produced swords and weapons in over eight years.” Podrick said scanning through the scroll and turning a page in the record book.

“Eight years?!” Brienne cried out, Podrick nodded and she huffed.

“My father really has ignored everything! What if we were attacked from the mainland?” Brienne said trying to remain clam at the alarming figures.

“Well, this castle may not be under your family’s name.” Podrick said flicking through the pages, Brienne brought a hand to her belly and felt the little flutters of her unborn child. She shifted her weight to find some comfort and Podrick looked over her. He saw her looking down and rubbing her pregnant belly.

“Even this one is doesn’t like these figures!” Brienne said continuing to rub her swollen belly. She could see Podrick smiling at her.

“Oh stop it” she said rolling her eyes at him. Podrick chuckled and flicked through the records.

“It suits you” Podrick said reaching over the pitcher and pouring more water for himself and Brienne.

“What does?” Brienne said holding out her cup for him.

“This! You with child.” Podrick said pouring more water for his teacher. She shook her head and glared at him.

“Oh, definitely Podrick! The nausea, the fatigue, not being able to spar or wear my armour and this morning I discovered I can’t walk up a staircase without dying of exhaustion!” Brienne huffed and Podrick replied shortly after her.

“I know that Ser and I didn’t mean those things! I meant this….what you’re doing now.” Podrick said as Brienne still had her hand pressed against her pregnant belly. She looked at Podrick who still had his eyes glued to her abdomen. Without thinking, Brienne grabbed Podrick’s right hand and placed it on her right side. Brienne rubbed their hands on her pregnant belly and then Podrick jumped a little at what he felt. Brienne stared admirably at her squire, as he looked down and felt her unborn child move within her. The baby kicked against Podrick’s hand and he gasped at the sudden feeling among his fingertips. 

“Gods! It’s really moving” Podrick said gazing at her belly. Brienne took in a breath and nodded at the suggestion. Shortly after, a quiet knock caught their ears and Podrick stood up from his chair.

“Sandgreen” Brienne said welcoming him into her chambers, he bowed at her presence and began to speak.

“Ser Brienne, your father has requested you to meet him in the Evenfall throne room.” Sandgreen announced watching the changing expressions on Brienne and Podrick’s faces. Brienne grasped the arms of the chair and pushed herself up.

“I’ll see him now. Thank you Sandgreen.” Brienne said as Sandgreen bowed and exited her chambers. Pod let Brienne pass and he followed her down the winding staircase towards the Evenfall Throne room. Podrick pushed the heavy doors and let Brienne step forward, she saw her father reading a raven’s scroll and he was rubbing his beard.

“Father!” Brienne said announcing her presence, he lifted his head and smiled. Some tension still remained between Brienne and her father but they were slowly rebuilding their relationship.

“Brienne, Podrick.” he said with a nod and he lifted the raven scroll in his left hand, the right hand clasped onto his walking stick.

“I have a scroll from someone you know Brienne. He writes to you saying he would like an audience with you..” Brienne pursed her lips and wondered who it could be.

“Who is it from?” Brienne asked staring at the scroll and then looking up at her father as he said the name of someone she did not wish to ever see again.

“Tyrion Lannister.” he said watching Brienne’s confused expression, Podrick let his mouth drop and he didn’t know where to look.

“Wh- Who told him I was in Tarth?” Brienne asked taking a step towards her father, her hand reached her belly as she felt the flutters again.

“I did” Selwyn said as he still looked down at the scroll Podrick raised his eyebrows and stared at Brienne. She gazed at her father eyes and found herself caught up in what she just heard. Brienne felt the blood boil in her body.

“What? - You told Tyrion Lannister I am in Tarth?” Brienne said raising her voice slightly. This could not be happening.

“Yes, I did. I wrote to Tyrion and he has requested an audience with you” Selwyn said becoming unfazed by Brienne’s changed expression and behaviour.

“Why did you - Podrick, could you excuse us for a moment please” Brienne said turning to her squire, he bowed and left the throne room. Brienne waited for the chamber door to close until she spoke.

“How could you?” Brienne said looking at her father who looked surprised. He rolled his eyes at her.

“Gods Brienne! What the hell did I do now?!” Selwyn said sitting on the stone steps.

“What did you do? Gods! You wrote to Tyrion Lannister!” Brienne said as she still felt the anger boil all over her.

“So?! I wrote to him!” Selwyn said waving his hand in the air and watching Brienne roll her eyes at him.

“Gods! And you wonder why I left Tarth all those years ago? You just- ” Brienne began before her father cut her off.

“Yes, I know why you left! Do you have to always remind me!” Selwyn said watching his daughter glare at him.

“Yes! I think I do! Because, like it or not Father! I am your daughter aren’t I! I have a say in things too! Is it because I’m not the beautiful daughter you dreamed of having? Because I’m a great lumbering beast?! Or Maybe if my siblings were alive, they would’ve fulfilled your dreams and wishes for Tarth! Why-” Brienne said her voice slightly raised again.

“You think I don’t care about you? I actually care about you Brienne! And the baby you’re carrying as well!” Selwyn said and he heard Brienne huff at the response.

“Unbelievable” she said under her breath and turned at her feet.

“What is?” Selwyn said calling out to his daughter. Brienne stopped and turned around. She felt the tears burning in her eyes, but she vowed she wouldn’t cry. Not this time.

“I have been mocked and ridicule my whole life! And you have never noticed! I don’t want that! I DON’T WANT MY CHILD TO GROW UP THE WAY I DID! I-“ Brienne couldn’t continue, she felt the tears build up in her eyes

“Why did you write to Tyrion Lannister? Does he know about the baby?” Brienne asked the tears falling from her eyes. She thought she reconnected with her father, but now she didn’t want to be in his presence.

“I didn’t tell him Brienne, but I did write to him. And you know what, you can hate me for the rest of your life, if it gives you the satisfaction! But, I’ll tell you why I did it my girl. As a father, I should be able to give my only living child the best chance at a good life!” Selwyn said before Brienne scoffed at that remark.

“Even if my decision to write to Jaime’s brother makes you hate me forever.“ Selwyn said before Brienne cut him off.

“I don’t hate you Father! I-“ Brienne yelled but Selwyn raised his voice slightly louder.

“Gods Brienne! I know you don’t hate me my sapphire, I know you don’t! Yes, you were frustrated at me. But when your siblings and mother died, you felt alone. You felt like everyone was against you. I’ve apologised so many times. And I’m sorry I distanced myself when Galladon died because- I couldn’t face another death and I turn to another whore every night and- “ Selwyn sighed and continued. Brienne watched her father confess his true feelings.

“When you were born Brienne, we had so much hope for this island. I sat beside your mother and your brother gathered around your mother’s bed…..and it was wonderful. You were a long baby obviously, but you had sapphire eyes and the smallest hands. Your mother had you and Galladon and then you're mother died birthing the- the twins and your sisters passed away shortly after..... We were suppose to be happy.” He said choking up as he stared at his only living daughter. Brienne let the tears fall from her eyes. 

“I lost my children and when you left Tarth, I had no hope. I made mistakes along the way, but I tried my best to be there for you Brienne. And your daughter will one day want to see her Uncle and learn about her father’s side, no matter how much Jaime hurt you. ” Selwyn said slowly getting up from his seat. Brienne gazed at her father.

“How do you know its a girl?” she asked as he walked towards her.

“Just hope you’re lucky like me, or maybe its a boy! And it will be as handsome as his grandfather.” he said smirking as Brienne beamed at her father and she hugged him. Only moments ago she was angry at this raven’s scroll and now she was embracing her father. Gods, her father could make her so frustrated, but he had his reasons.

“Don’t live with these regrets Brienne, write to the youngest Lannister and invite him to Tarth.” Selwyn said still hugging his daughter tightly and Brienne glared at the Evenfall Throne. It wasn’t as big as the Iron Throne but it was the representation of her people and especially her mother and father. At that moment she felt her child move inside her and she nodded. Jaime Lannister’s youngest brother was coming to Tarth.

————————————————————————————  
Four weeks later:

“I still can’t believe Lord Tyrion is coming to Tarth!” Podrick said folding back the last scroll and placing it on the shelf. Brienne was slumped in her chair and gazing at the same sentence for the fourth time.

“His ship is expected at the docks this afternoon. We will greet him in the Evenfall Throne Room.” Brienne said beginning to write the last bits of her paperwork.

“Okay. If we produce 2000 swords, shields and knives before the next winter, we can balance these figures…..or maybe not.” Brienne said throwing the quill to the side.

“It’s a big number, but maybe its achievable Ser.” Podrick said leaning on the table. Brienne sighed and grasped the arms of the chairs to pull herself up, she officially started her sixth month and she was beginning to feel some pain in her lower back. The maester told her it was all apart of the pregnancy, but at times it was irritating. She walked towards the window and placed a hand to the small of her back, Podrick joined her and they watched the ships arriving in Tarth.

“Tyrion Lannister will arrive in next hour or so.” Brienne said continuing to gaze at the beautiful Tarth landscape. Pod nodded and bit his lip.

“I know my father is doing this to help the baby, for it to know it’s father’s side. He doesn’t want me to live with regrets, but- but what if he wants to take the child to King’s Landing?” Brienne said whispering the end part of her speech. Daenerys Targaryen took her victory for the Iron Throne, but news travelled far and wide that Jon Snow had killed her and now Ned Stark's bastard son sat upon the Iron Throne . Peace was slowly found Westeros, but darkness and rumours still stirred within the mainland.

“Cersei Lannister is dead. No harm could come to your child.” Podrick said watching Brienne hold her belly. It had grown rapidly over the past few weeks that she was now able to hold her pregnant frame with both hands.

“I know this Podrick but.... this baby is a Lannister.” Brienne said cautiously, weary of any bystanders intruding on their conversation.

“And a Tarth Ser!” Podrick said, Brienne bit her lip, she didn’t know if she was prepared for Tyrion Lannister’s arrival.

“You have every right to say your child is second in line to become the Evenstar.” Podrick said, Brienne was always aware of Podrick’s loyalty to her, but this was another level of admiration. She smiled at him and embraced him in a hug. Podrick considered Brienne to not only be his teacher and mentor but, a mother figure he wished for. This baby is very lucky Podrick thought to himself.  
“I may go and freshen up Pod, the youngest Lannister will be here before you know it. ” Brienne said letting out a slight smile, she made her way to the entrance, but Podrick called out to her.

“It’s going to be okay Ser,” Podrick said, Brienne turned her head and nodded as she smiled meekly at her squire. As she left her office, Brienne did something she never thought she’d do, she imagined having a son like Podrick. Fiercely loyal and determined. She felt like the baby would be a boy. Her thoughts were stopped by the intense aroma coming from the kitchens, she made a left and followed the smell. She reached the kitchens and slowly opened and closed the door behind her. She examined the work area and saw there was no one there. Seven hells! That smell she thought. She hadn’t eaten properly since she discovered she was with child and her eyes widen at the most exquisite roast chicken breasts on the long supper table. She walked as quickly as her belly allowed and grabbed one of the chicken breasts and bit into it. She let out a peaceful hum as she continued to eat, she then saw a large bowl of blueberries, she grabbed a handful and ate them with the taste of chicken still caught at the back of her throat.

“That’s an interesting combination” a voice said from behind. Selwyn Tarth stood in the door way and Brienne continued to eat.

“Do you have a habit of sneaking up on people?” She said ripping into another chicken breast, the spices swirled in her mouth and now she was longing for a glass of water. Her father walked over and grabbed a pitcher and poured her a glass.

“The baby’s hungry?” he said handing her the glass. She nodded and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Brienne still had a mouth full of food.

“You know that’s for Lord Tyrion?” Selwyn said watching Brienne as she swallowed the last bits of blueberries and chicken.

“Fuck! I should apologise to the cooks!” Brienne said turning in her chair to see if anyone was in the kitchen. Selwyn laughed at his daughter and she glanced at him raising an eyebrow.

“What is so funny?” Brienne said getting up from her chair and wiping some chicken off her tunic. Selwyn shook his head and spoke.

“I miss seeing you relaxed!” Selwyn said as Brienne pushed her chair in and smirked.

“Well, I don’t feel relaxed, especially when Tyrion Lannister is setting foot on our island.” Brienne said wiping her hands and gazing at her Father.

“You know the ship has docked?” Selwyn said watching his daughter shoulders tense up.

“No, I didn’t know that.” Brienne said feeling the anxiety wash over her. Selwyn walked towards the door and without words, Brienne followed him. They made their way to the Throne Room and Brienne felt her baby kick against her side, she placed a hand to the movement and made small rubs to soothe her child. Brienne had never been so nervous in all her life. The guards straighten up as The Evenstar and his daughter walked through the throne chamber.

“Lord Selwyn, Tyrion Lannister is coming up the main courtyard.” Sandgreen announced as Selwyn nodded. Sandgreen took his leave and Brienne exhaled slowly, he grabbed her hand as they heard footsteps of Sandgreen reentering the throne room.

“Lord Selwyn, Ser Brienne. May I present Tyrion of House Lannister.” Sandgreen announced and Brienne felt her breath quiver as she saw the youngest Lannister brother walking through the Evenfall Throne Room. He wore his usual attire, the golden lion shone brightly on his chest and he draped a cape over his body. He bowed at the presences of Tarth’s rulers. Tyrion lifted his eyes and froze, he saw Brienne’s pregnant bump and he gasped audibly at the unexpected sight, he turned to Selwyn who looked at Brienne in the corner of his eyes.

“Lord Selwyn Tarth, it's an honour. My father spoke highly of you.” Tryion said bowing again to the Evenstar.

“Ah did he?” Selwyn replied with a tone of sarcasm, Brienne glared at her father and he straighten up. Although he invited the youngest Lannister, he was still no a big admirer of the family. Tyrion’s attention turned to Tarth’s heir.

“Ser Brienne of Tarth, it’s wonderful to see you again, and- my! I see congratulations are in order then.” Tyrion said showing her a small smile.

“Lord Tyrion, Welcome to Tarth. We trust you will enjoy your stay.” Brienne said ignoring Tyrion’s wishes on her pregnancy.

“I’m sure I will.” Tyrion said looking at Selwyn and then to Brienne. She looked at him and knew where this was heading.

“When did you find out?” Tyrion said his eyebrows creasing as he looked at her with a confused look upon his face.

“Some weeks after Jaime left. However, Lord Tyrion, that is none of your concern” Brienne said, feeling her voice grow louder.

“Brienne.” Selwyn said in a mere whisper. Brienne could feel her stomach turn, she felt sick. She was finally getting back on track, until her father’s raven had arrived.

“Ser Brienne, I’m here to speak to you about a very important matter. I don’t know how to begin, Ser Jaime-“ Tyrion began before Brienne cut him off.

“Don’t…..I don’t want to hear his name Lord Tyrion!” Brienne said growing frustrated, what was her father thinking. Tyrion now knew of her child and she feared the absolute worse.

Ser Brienne, please could I just explain to-“ Tyrion said once more before Brienne shook her head and cut him off.

“NO! I’m sorry Father. You said that this was some sort of chance for my child, but i- I can’t!. Excuse me.” Brienne said walking down the steps, she heard her father call out before her, but she pressed on. She felt the tears stream down her face, it was too painful for her to endure. She made her way down towards her favourite childhood place, the rock pools on the beach. She tried to sit down as best she could and closed her eyes. She felt the baby kick her side and she moved slightly from the slight pain. Brienne rubbed her belly and stared at the ocean.

“I know, I know. Your mother is very stubborn. I just fear - I can’t lose you okay.” Brienne said as she looked down. She wasn’t one to talk to her child, but as her pregnancy progressed she notice herself gazing down and talking to her swollen belly more. As Brienne brought her gaze towards the ocean, she then heard footsteps on the rock pools. She huffed at the sound and slowly turned her head.

“Father, I just need some time to-“ and at that very moment, Brienne thought her pregnancy shocked her. But nothing, absolutely nothing could’ve shock her more than this moment. She stared at the figure in front of her, her breath hitched at the back of her throat and she felt her body freeze.


	8. Reunion

“ _Jaime_ ” Brienne whispered as Jaime Lannister, the man she grew to love and thought was dead, walked towards her. Jaime turned his frown into a small smile as he gazed at the tall Tarth native.

“ _Brienne_ …..God’s, I’ve waited for this moment” Jaime said beaming into a smile. Brienne still sat on the rocks and glared at the man she opened her heart to. Jaime had a scruffy beard and his sleek golden hair had grown since she last saw him in Winterfell. He wore a brown and red tunic and had several bandages over his body. Brienne felt her muscles tense in shock, but she finally found a way to form a coherent sentence.

“I’m dreaming….. This is a dream. I’m going to wake up -“ Brienne said shaking her head, before Jaime cut her off.

“It’s not a dream Brienne.” Jaime said tilting his head as Brienne bit her lip at his reply.

“How did you- I don’t understand.” Brienne said speaking in barely a whisper. She couldn’t believe her eyes.

“I can explain” Jaime begun, but this time Brienne cut him off.

“Oh can you, Ser Jaime?” Brienne replied addressing Jaime Lannister with this formal title, Jaime looked down at her response and nodded. She hadn’t addressed him as Ser Jaime since her knighthood. Brienne felt her back ache slightly as she slowly lifted herself off the rocks. Jaime’s eyes averted to her growing pregnant frame. _Gods_ , he thought. All the doubt surpassed Jaime as he stared at Brienne placing a hand to her middle.

“ _Brienne_ -“ Jaime said taking a step towards her, however Brienne retreated and took a step back.

“How- You’re pregnant?” Jaime said still stumbling for the right wording, Brienne let her gaze drop to the sand and slowly nodded.

“I am” she whispered as she saw Jaime let out an audible gasp.

“That’s wonderful Brienne!” he said congratulating her, but Brienne didn’t return his prosperity, she stared at him and quickly changed the subject.

“Jaime…I- I thought you were dead! All of Westeros deemed you missing!” Brienne replied, her voice cracking at the last breath she took. Jaime approached her slowly and Brienne stood back again, frightened that she would wake up and relive the nightmare all over again.

“Brienne. It’s me. It’s not a dream!” Jaime said and Brienne shook her head as he spoke.

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE MISSING! HOW ARE -!” Brienne yelled as she covered her mouth with her hand. She tried to control her breathing but everytime she gazed upon him, she remembered his departure and the heartache she carried.

“Brienne, I need to explain what happened.” Jaime said holding out his stump and hand to her, but Brienne shook her head at his remark.

“No, I can’t do this again! I can’t be mocked and ridicule!” Brienne cried out. She was the bravest knight in all of Westeros, but she wasn’t just a stoic knight, her feelings mattered and she was still heartbroken.

“Brienne! Listen to me! I’m a fucking idiot! I should never have left you in Winterfell! And especially now!” Jaime said frustrated at himself, he needed her to know the truth, however Brienne continued to speak her mind and address her feelings to him.

“Why did you leave? For months, I asked myself the same question! I tried to go through every detail of our last night and - I don’t understand Jaime! ” Brienne said as she felt the anger rush to her face.

“I can explain, please Brienne! If you can just listen to me!” Jaime said as he slowly watched her frustration explode in front of him. He knew this wouldn’t be easy to come back after he left her in Winterfell, but she needed to know what happened.

“Like you listened to me back in Winterfell!” Brienne said as she stormed passed him as best she could given her current circumstances.

“I’m a fucking idiot Brienne! I know” Jaime yelled out. Brienne turned around and faced the man she thought was buried six feet under.

“Keep telling that to yourself Ser Jaime. You think I’m going to run into your arms and forget everything happened?!” Brienne yelled, she couldn’t believe what was happening.

“Brienne, I left to end it. Cersei-“ Jaime began to reply, but Brienne shut him down as she pointed her finger towards him.

“DON’T! Don’t you fucking dare say her name! YOU CAN NOT CONTINUE TO DO THIS TO ME!” she yelled as he stood rooted in the sand and watch Brienne walk up towards the castle courtyard. Jaime sighed in frustration as he saw her disappear through the trees, he grabbed a rock and threw it as far as he could into the ocean, he then slumped down on the rock and held his head in his hands.

Brienne made her way back towards Evenfall Castle and she caught her father and Tyrion in the courtyard entrance. By Brienne’s expression, Tyrion knew that she had already made contact with Jaime. Tyrion stepped back as she approached her father.

“You.....bastard!” she said to Selwyn as she passed him and climbed the steps into the castle. She turned the corner and bursted into tears, she covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from screaming. How could this be happening to her? She thought he was missing or dead! All of Westeros thought he died in the Red Keep and now he’s on Tarth’s soil. After everything she endured, from Jaime leaving to discovering she was pregnant, everything seemed to be against her. She began to walk up towards the marble staircase until she heard her father’s voice behind her.

“I didn’t know Brienne! Please believe me!” Selwyn said as he chased after her. She peered around and saw him at the bottom of the stairs.

“I am tired Father, please excuse me.” Brienne said as she turned around and made her way up the stairs. Selwyn stared at the staircase and ran this fingers through his hair.

Seven Hells, he thought.


	9. Encounter

“Ser Brienne?” Podrick asked as she quickly drew her attention to the scrolls in front of her. She was still in a state of confusion over the recent events. Jaime Lannister somehow survived the collapse of The Red Keep and now, The Lannister brothers where on Tarth soil. 

“Hm. I’m sorry Podrick, what were you saying?” Brienne said leaning forward acting as though she was paying attention. Podrick began to study her face and noticed she’d been crying again. He couldn't believe the recent events as well and he understood where Brienne was coming from.

“Maybe we should take a break Ser.” Podrick suggested as he placed his quill down on the ledge and gathered up the documents and scrolls from the armoury. 

“I haven’t been the best Podrick, I am sorry, I don’t mean to ignore you, but.... Podrick, what’s that?” Brienne asked as her eyes caught the thick black ink on several raven scrolls which fell onto the table. Podrick stared at the scrolls with the black ink scribbled over it. 

“Oh, umm it’s nothing Ser Brienne. Just-” Podrick said trying not to make eye contact with Brienne, but she sighed and quickly grabbed the scroll from Podrick. In messy black ink, the words read: 

_ “The Heir to the Sapphire Isle will burn with the rest of Westeros”  _

Brienne glared at the black stained ink and she felt her heart stop as the words repeated in her head.

“What in seven hells is this?!” she asked as she lifted her head and stared at Podrick.

“I don’t know Ser.” Podrick said in a whisper but Brienne tilted her head, she always knew when Podrick was lying.

“Podrick! Is this the first scroll we’ve received?” Brienne asked holding the scroll in her right hand. Podrick looked down and slowly shook his head. 

“Gods! Who are they from?” Brienne asked slowly sitting down again and placing a hand to her belly. " _The Heir to the Sapphire Isle will burn with the rest of Westeros”_ ” That meant her. Brienne was the heir. 

“I really don’t know Ser. You have been occupied with many other things; your pregnancy and the sudden arrival of Lord Tyrion and Ser Jaime. I didn’t want to alarm you.” Podrick said watching Brienne slump back in her chair.

“Podrick! This does alarm me, but your intentions are always loyal to me. Does my father know about this?” Brienne asked in a whisper as Podrick shook his head. He sighed as he opened the small draw and pulled out a dozen scrolls with the same black ink. Brienne's jaw dropped as she grabbed the scrolls from Podrick and scanned over them. The same phrase was plastered on each scrol l.

“Who is behind this?” Brienne asked quietly, as her eyes still scanned over the scrolls. She still couldn't find the air to breath properly.

“I’ve been trying to figure that out.” Podrick said as Brienne lifted her head and gazed at Podrick’s deep brown eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me Podrick? I can help you.” Brienne said shifting in her chair and leaned forward as best she could. She reached her seventh month and began to feel the pressure on her lower back, especially when she sat down.

“I didn’t want to give you more bad news Ser. I really should’ve told you but, with the baby and Ser Jaime being alive -” Podrick began before Brienne cut him off. 

“I’ve received enough bad news to last me a lifetime, do you have any leads?” She asked as Podrick watched Brienne manoeuvre herself off the chair.

“Nothing yet, but it's one person. It’s written in the same handwriting.” Podrick said to her as she looked out of the window. Her family suffered through enough pain and now they were threatened by an unknown force. Brienne now knew there was reason to be worried about Tarth’s weaponry and defence numbers. 

“Okay, I’ll take these to my father straight away.” Brienne said gathering some scrolls and folding them. She grabbed Oathkeeper and walked towards the chamber door. 

“Ser Brienne?” Podrick said watching her stop suddenly. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. But with everything-” Podrick said apologetically before his mentor interrupted him. Brienne slowly smiled at her squire, he meant well. 

“It’s okay Podrick, we’ve had many dilemmas but now, we will focus on this.” she said nodding at him and exiting the room. She sighed and began to walk down the narrow staircases, although her belly made it difficult to walk at a rapid pace. She finally made it to the end of the staircase and set off to find her father and warn him about the scrolls and threats. A million thoughts scrambled through Brienne's head as she tried to figure out the who was behind this, however she stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes flung open as she felt an agonizing pain on the side of her stomach. She suddenly pressed her hand up against the wall for support and breathed through the sudden pain. She felt the baby kick multiple times, but this was painful and unusual. As the pain eased, s he rubbed her side and continued to walk towards the main courtyard. She walked across the main courtyard and stopped suddenly at the voice which called out to her. 

“Looking for me?” the voice called out from behind, she spun around and there was Jaime Lannister sitting on the garden ledge with a book on his lap.

“No Ser Jaime, on the contrary. I’m looking for my father, have you seen him?” she asked him and Jaime shook his head. 

“No, I haven't. What’s wrong?” Jaime asked leaning forward slightly as Brienne huffed at his question. 

“None of your concern.” she continued to walk across the courtyard. Jaime sighed at her response and slammed the book on the garden ledge.

“GODS BRIENNE! Will you just talk to me?!” Jaime called out to her. With Selwyn’s blessing, Tyrion and Jaime stayed on Tarth for nearly two weeks and Brienne had not made contact with Jaime since their reunion on the beach. Brienne turned around and saw him standing up in his full Lannister pride.

“Talk to you?! Why should I? It has taken me a long time to get some balance back into my life, especially after finding out about the child! I came back to Tarth to reconcile things with my father and it was far away from all the shit in King’s Landing and people staring at me and calling me the Kingslayer’s whore!” Brienne said feeling the anger rush through her. 

“Brienne, If you would let me explain-“ Jaime said before Brienne cut him off. 

“You need trust to have a truce! I once told you that in Harrenhal! I wish I could trust you again but I’m scared that you will leave again!” Brienne yelled as she saw Jaime approach her. 

“Brienne, as I said in Harrenhal; I trust you! Nothing has changed since that day” Jamie said as he began to walk closer to her.

“Oh Ser Jaime, MANY THINGS HAVE CHANGED SINCE THEN! I’M CARRYING THIS CHILD!” Brienne cried out as she watched his eyes widen at her remarks. She still loved the man standing in front of her, but after the events in Winterfell, she didn’t know what to believe anymore.

“OUR CHILD BRIENNE! _OUR_ CHILD!” Jaime yelled at her and she froze on spot. Brienne had only ever thought about her and baby. She had pictured Jaime with the child, but due to Jaime’s leaving, all the thoughts about the three of them being a family, was a dream to Brienne.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell...... I know you won’t forgive me, but this is _my_ child too Brienne!” Jaime said as he gazed into her eyes. 

“Of course, I know that! I just-I thought you died in King’s Landing! I only ever thought about me and this child.” Brienne said as she pressed a hand to her side. 

“I wish you would give me the chance to explain” Jaime said to her. 

“You left me for Cersei Lannister, _your_ sister! Nothing more you need to explain Ser Jaime!” Brienne said turning and walking away from their screaming match. She felt the jarring pain in her side again, but she pressed on to find her father and warn him about the threats.

“Brienne, you need to know what- ” Jaime called out and quickly walked towards Brienne, but he stopped dead in his tracks and watched Brienne dropped Oathkeeper to the ground. Brienne let out a deep and loud groan, she slowly doubled over in pain. Jaime’s eyes widen as her groans pierced his ears and he sprinted after her. Brienne held a hand to her belly and felt the pain rush around her middle. Jaime caught her in his arms and Brienne grasped onto Jaime’s good hand. She started breathing deeply through the pain.

"Brienne, what's-" Jaime said trying to help Brienne to her feet again.

“GODS! Something’s - Jaime, the baby! SOMETHING’S WRONG!” Brienne said breathing through her pain. Without another word Jaime held Brienne up and they walked as fast as they could towards the castle entrance. Jaime suddenly halted as he saw the specs of blood pour down Brienne's breeches.

"BRIENNE!" Jaime said as he suddenly felt Brienne go numb in his arms. More blood seeped through Brienne’s breeches and onto the stone ground. Jaime called out to the guards and they rushed over to help him. The guards carried Brienne to her chambers and called for the maester. Jaime sprinted on after them, praying to the old gods and the new. 


	10. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments and likes for this story! I was very anxious to write this, but I felt inspired, so I just went for it!  
> To whoever is reading this, I'm so glad you're enjoying it! I really appreciate the love  
> x

Once Podrick heard the news that Brienne had fainted in the courtyard, he rushed to the private quarters of the Evenstar and alerted him of the current situation. Selwyn walked as fast as he could to Brienne’s chambers, praying to the gods that his daughter was stable. As he reached the end of the corridor, the guards opened the double doors for the Evenstar and Selwyn entered his daughter’s room. He scanned the room and found Brienne asleep in bed, she was much paler than her usual appearance and Selwyn automatically imagined his late wife lying on her deathbed after the twins were born, he felt the tears clouding his eyes as he gazed at his only living child. Is history repeating itself, he thought.  
Selwyn then caught the eye of Jaime Lannister who was sitting on a chair beside Brienne’s bed. Selwyn marched over towards Jaime, tossed his cane aside and grabbed him by the shirt. Podrick jumped as Jaime’s body was pressed up against the wall.

“YOU BASTARD! SHE SAID _YOU_ WERE DIFFERENT!” Jaime froze and stared at Brienne’s father in shock.

“I did nothing Milord! I swear!” Jaime said fighting against Selwyn’s tight grip.

“Then why is she like this?!” Selwyn said as he glared into his emerald eyes.

“I don’t know Milord! We spoke and….. yes! we argued and then she felt some pain! I didn’t leave her, I would never do -!” Jaime said desperately.

“Oh I think you’ve done _that_ before Kingslayer! I wrote to your brother, so my grandchild will have a chance to meet its father’s side! I didn’t want Brienne to live with regrets like I did! But, how fucking stupid was I to invite Tyrion Lannister to Tarth and YOU! You show up alive after all this time?!”  
Selwyn yelled at Jaime, who winced at the horrible name which followed him around like a bad smell. Podrick stood in the corner, rooted on the spot and watched the scene play out in front of him.

“My Lord, I -“ Jaime said to Selwyn, who was now stark raving mad. His only living daughter was pregnant and unconscious. Selwyn’s memories of his late wife flashed before his eyes again and he felt his heart shattered into pieces.

“Don’t “ _My Lord_ ” me Kingslayer! You may be the father of my grandchild, but the baby is a Tarth!” Jaime nodded in a agreement.

“Of course it’s a Tarth! Lord Selwyn, please! I left Brienne in Winterfell to end my sister’s rein! I wanted to put an end to the pain I was suffering! Do you understand what I mean?! To live with pain, is like entering the seven hells!” Jaime said as the Evenstar turned to face Brienne. With Brienne’s help, Selwyn confronted the pain of the past and he found some reconciliation with his daughter. He turned his gaze back to Jaime and after some thought, he finally let him go. Jaime adjusted his tunic and averted his eyes back to Brienne, he continued to gaze at her as he sat back down on the chair. Selwyn watched Jaime reach for Brienne’s hand. She looked so beautiful asleep.

“Ser Jaime - I - I apologise. I was angry. I thought- I thought something awful happened to Brienne and the baby!” Selwyn said as Jaime tilted his head slightly and nodded. No other words were needed, they were both in pain and sometimes pain can make a person do unspeakable things. Selwyn walked over to the other side of her bed and placed a kiss on Brienne’s head.

“What did the maester say?” Selwyn asked as he continued to look down at his daughter.

“The maester thinks it may have been stress or her blood was low.” Jaime said, not breaking his gaze at Brienne.

“And the baby?” Selwyn asked and Jaime titled his head towards Brienne’s father.

“Brienne must be more careful now, but the maester stopped the bleeding. We got her here just in time.” Jaime said feeling the tears burn in his eyes. If anything happened to Brienne and the child, Jaime wouldn’t be able to live with himself.

“Thank the gods! “Selwyn said running his fingers through his head, he averted his eyes towards Jaime and saw his hand still grasping hers. He turned to Podrick.

“Come Podrick. She needs her rest now.” Selwyn said as Podrick nodded and they both left Brienne’s chambers.  
Jaime didn’t turn his head as they walked out of her chambers, he continued to gaze at Brienne. Her beautiful large baby bump made her look ethereal and graceful. After a moment, Jaime lowered his head and started to cry. He fought so hard against the tears, but he finally let them fall down his face.

“Gods! Brienne, my love. I’m sorry! I’ve said it so many times but, you have to believe me! I left Winterfell to kill Cersei! I only said “for Cersei” so you wouldn’t follow me! It was ridiculous way to leave! but I wanted you safe in Winterfell especially- especially now, with the baby” Jaime said as he cried even more.

“Forgive me Brienne, I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry Brienne, please forgive me!” Jaime said lowering his head on the furs and holding Brienne’s hand for dear life.

————————-  
A week had passed and Brienne still remained unconscious in her chambers. Jaime only left her side to bathe, he ate his meals and slept by her bed. He woke everyday hoping he could see those piercing sapphire eyes again, but they remained closed. Her breath was light and her bump was more elaborate which each passing day. During one summer night, a knock came from outside the room, but Jaime didn’t answer. He didn’t stir, he continued to stare at his love. What have I done? Jaime thought.

“Jaime, why don’t you go outside?” Tyrion Lannister suggested walking closer to his brother. Jaime didn’t answer him, he gripped her hand tightly.

“Jaime” Tyrion said watching his brother, he was about to turn and leave until Jaime broke the silence.

“Why did I leave Winterfell? ” Jaime said in a whisper, Tyrion creased his eyebrows looking at his brother.

“You wanted her gone. You’ve told me so many times -“ Tyrion said.

“If I stayed and we took the risk, she wouldn’t be lying here unconscious. My child -” Jaime said starting to feel the tears falling down his face.

“Jaime. Our sister would have destroyed Ser Brienne. I understand why you had to leave Winterfell!” Tyrion said trying to reason with his brother.

“But- but, I failed. I failed Brienne” Jaime said turning his head towards his brother. Tyrion shook his head.

“Our sister is gone! She can’t haunt you or Brienne anymore!” Tyrion said placing a hand on Jaime’s knee. Jaime wiped the tears from his eyes and continued to stare at Brienne, he didn’t want to talk about this anymore.

“Jaime, why don’t you join Podrick and myself- “ Tyron began to suggest.

“No” Jaime said, his attention still on Brienne. Tyrion gazed upon his brother and nodded. He left Brienne's chambers feeling for his brother and the pain he endured. Once his brother had left, Jaime placed a kiss on Brienne’s hand and held it tight. Jaime felt his eyes grow heavy as he laid his head back on the chair and drifted off into a sleep. He dreamed of Tarth.

_The sea air ripped through his lungs and he saw the beautiful crystal blue water surrounding him. He was, finally at peace._  
_All of a sudden, two small arms wrapped around his waist and Jaime jumped at the unexpected touch. He then laughed and gasped, as a young girl with vibrant golden curls and sapphire blue eyes giggled along with her father. She ran on ahead and called out for her father. Jaime ran after her, however he lost sight of the girl. Jaime could suddenly hear Brienne’s voice in his ear, it grew louder as he continued down the shoreline, but she was nowhere to be found._

Jaime suddenly awoke and started to breathe heavily. It was only a dream he thought. Jaime sighed at the scenario he dreamed of. He dreamt of his daughter, the vision was so clear but the reality wasn’t. He was about to stretch and take the straps of his golden hand off before, his eyes slowly widen at the sound he heard.

“Hhmmmm Jaime” Brienne said in a whimper as she stirred in her sleep.


	11. Awaken

Jaime turned his attention towards Brienne and watched her stir slowly in her sleep. Jaime leaped off the chair and knelt down by her bedside.

“Brienne, listen to my voice.” Jaime said taking her hand and soothing it. Brienne’s eyebrows creased as she opened her eyes. She slowly took in her surroundings and tilted her head to her right side. Jaime held his breath as Brienne made eye contact with him.

“Jaime” Brienne said in a daze, as she closed her eyes again and took in a deep breath. Jaime gripped her hand tighter.

“Don’t go back to sleep. Brienne, listen to my voice! Brienne!” Jaime said as Brienne slowly opened her eyes again and began to scan the room.

“Jaime. What- what happened?” Brienne said continued to examine her chambers.

“You started have some pains and you were bleeding. You passed out.” Jaime whispered as he sat on the bed looking down at her.

“And I’ve been asleep all this time?” Brienne said curiously.

“Yes, The maester has checked in on you everyday.” Jaime said watching Brienne continue to stare at Jaime. She suddenly placed her hands on either side of her and tried to lift herself up.

“The baby? Is the baby alright” Brienne asked thinking the absolute worst.

“Brienne, the maester said everything is fine. The baby is fine. He thinks stress caused you to pass out. Also, your mother had problems with her blood when she was pregnant with your siblings. So he believes it could run in your family. You just have to be careful from now on.” Jaime said.

“I think my father is going to wrap me in cotton wool after this. Oh thank the gods! The baby is fine!” Brienne said as she placed her hands on her growing belly. Brienne smiled slightly.

“It’s a little bigger than before” she watched Jaime smile in relief as she caressed her large bump.

“I believe so. Do you want some water?” Jaime asked watching her try to lift herself up again. Brienne nodded and he went to grab the pitcher from her bedside table. Before giving her the cup, Jaime helped Brienne reposition herself and fluffed some pillows behind her. She suddenly lowered her head back and closed her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Jaime asked anxiously. Brienne shook her head.

“Nothing, I think I got up a bit too quickly” Brienne said as Jaime handed her the cup and she took and small sip.

“I better go and tell your father and the others that you’re awake” Jaime said before Brienne stopped him.

“Wait, Ser Jaime.” Brienne said calling out to him. Jaime gazed at her and he sat down on the bed again. She looked down at his golden hand and remembered the sacrifice he made in order to save her life. Jaime studied her face and knew she was still worried.

“Are you okay?” Jaime asked her as she nodded in response.

“A bit tired but, I am okay. I think we‘re both okay.” Brienne rested her head on the pillows and placed a hand on top of her belly.

“I was so worried Brienne.” Jaime said gazing into her blue sapphire eyes.

“I’m sorry I scared you.” Brienne said looking down at Jaime as he gripped her hand.

“You did a little, but it was my fault.” Jaime closed his eyes, feeling the guilt wash over him. 

“It’s not your fault, these things happen Jaime.”

“If we didn’t fight, you wouldn’t-“ Jaime began.

“It takes two to fight.” Brienne said watching him slowly nod in agreement.

“I’m just glad that you and the baby are okay.” Jaime said smiling slightly, Brienne returned the smile and then closed her eyes and started to breathe slowly. Brienne’s right hand made circles around her belly.

“Is the baby sparring?” Jaime asked her, smiling contently at the beautiful sight in front of him.

“I think it might be. “ Brienne said laughing along with Jaime’s joke. Jaime watched her as she looked down at her belly.

“I do wish I was here from the beginning. To see you embracing this change in your life” Jaime said quietly.

“Ask Podrick, it hasn’t been all lovely. Most of the time, I threw up half of the contents in my stomach, I couldn’t even walk up the stairs without losing my breath and nearly everything makes me cry!” Jaime laughed at her last sentence.

“Piss off! It’s not funny! Poor Podrick though, I’m either angry, tired or crying half the time” Brienne said shaking her head.

“Well, you were pretty angry before all this happened.” Jaime said as she turned her head towards him.

“I was. I was angry about something else though.” Brienne said quietly.

“It sounded like you angry at me - You probably will never forgive me, but understand this Brienne. You can be angry about me leaving you in Winterfell for the rest of your life, but nothing is going to stop me seeing my child.” Jaime said to her. Brienne gaped at him but she suddenly thought about what her father told her, about living with regrets. The baby deserved to know both Tarth and Lannister sides, despite the history of both families.

“You’re right Jaime. I’m just too stubborn sometimes” Brienne said gazing at him. Jaime smirked at her remark.

“You may be stubborn, but you always put others before yourself Ser Brienne.” Jaime said holding her hand once more. Brienne then closed her eyes as she felt Jaime’s lips touch her forehead.

“I’ll go tell the others that you’re up” Jaime said as he walked towards the chamber door, he stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Brienne again.

“Brienne, when you start to feel better, could you show me around the island?” Jaime asked holding his breath as he waited for her to respond.

“I think I can do that. Once I get the all clear, I’ll show you around the island.” Brienne said smiling slightly. Jaime returned a smile and left the room. Brienne stared as the door closed behind him, she cried a little more and cupped her belly.


	12. Memories

It took Brienne a week and a half til she got the all clear from the maester, she was out of bed and continuing her duties. However, the maester reminded her that she was nearing the final stages of her pregnancy, so she would have to take things a bit more slower than usual, which frustrated Brienne to her core. One particular morning, Brienne sat on the garden ledger watching the sun rise, she remembered waiting impatiently for the sun to rise from her balcony every morning, once the sun peaked through, 4 year old Brienne would run towards Galladon’s chambers to wake him up so they could start training and sparring. 

_“Galladon! Galladon!” the young Brienne called out as she bounced upon his bed._

_“Brienne….. Just a little-“ The Tarth Prince murmured in his speech as his four year old sister bounced upon his bed. She shook his body and jumped onto his left side._

_“Galladonnnn!” She said draining the last syllable of his name and laid next to her 7 year old brother, who opened his eyes and sighed._

_“You ready?” Galladon asked Brienne as she nodded._

_“Yes! I am! I want to hold a sword again!” Brienne said jumping onto the bed and pretending to hold a sword, her brother jumped out of bed and they pretended to spar._

This memory filtered through Brienne’s mind as she watched the sun rise from the courtyard. Gods she missed him so much. 

She suddenly heard footsteps behind her and turned her body as best she could. Jaime Lannister walked towards her with a satchel bag strapped around his chest. He wore a brown tunic with breeches and boots. He smiled as he approached her and Brienne slowly lifted herself up. Jaime rushed in to help her. 

“Well, are we ready my lady?” Jaime said, it was the first time he called her my lady since Winterfell. She nodded and led the way. They walked towards the meadows of Tarth, their conversation were quiet to begin with but, as Jaime began to ask questions, Brienne felt more comfortable and at ease. She answered as best she could and watched his expressions change with the information he received. She took in his expressions and she couldn’t help but smile.

“So the sapphires.” Jaime asked her and she sighed.

“What about them?” Brienne said. 

“Have you seen them?” Jaime asked her as they continued to walk. 

“The sapphires? Well, yes I have. I never knew my mother, but she kept a small jar for each of her children and she filled them with small sapphires.” she said as Jaime brought all of his attention to Brienne, she continued to tell her story. 

“My father told me that my mother would keep them beside our bedside tables. She said that despite all the adversary and hatred in Westeros, the sapphires will always protect us. And once I - I grew and became a woman, I used to cry myself to sleep and the sapphires were the last thing I saw before I went to sleep.” Brienne said feeling the burning sensation in her eyes. Jaime stopped and looked at her. 

“Brienne, that’s-“ Jaime began. 

“Ser Jaime, don’t pity me-“ 

“I was going to say, that’s very beautiful. I’m sorry you experienced that growing up though.” Jaime said. 

“I had no one to turn to once Galladon died and once I reached my 14th year, I decided it was time to leave this place.” Brienne said watching Jaime. 

“And then you left for Renly’s camp?” Jaime asked as he continued to walk. 

“I did. My father was distraught, but he has now understood the reason. I needed to put myself first.” Brienne said. 

“It is understandable. So, the sapphires, do you still have them?” Jaime asked. 

“Yes, I do. Although, I didn’t take them with me to the mainland. I admit I couldn’t sleep for the first couple of nights.” She turned towards Jaime who gazed at her admirably. 

“What? I know its silly!” Brienne said.

“Oh no! Again, it’s understandable.” Jaime said 

“Yes, well I must find it when I return to the castle. It’s somewhere in my room.” Brienne said placing a hand to the small of her back and she sighed. Jaime noticed Brienne begin to tire and he suggested to find a spot to eat. Brienne stopped in her tracks with a hand on her back, as she watched Jaime ahead of her.

“Wait a second! I didn’t bring anything -“ Brienne began, before she saw Jaime place his satchel on the grass and pulled out a loaf of bread, some varieties of cheeses, grapes and dates. Jaime placed everything on the blanket he set out and watched Brienne smirk and gaze at him. 

“All prepared!” Jaime said as he watched Brienne stare at the small feast Jaime had created. She lifted her head and gazed at Jaime who continued to smile, he stared at her beautiful pregnant body and couldn’t believe she was carrying his child. She walked towards Jaime and stopped in her tracks. 

“What’s wrong?” Jaime asked her. 

“I - You have to help me, I have nothing to hold onto.” Brienne said awkwardly, looking down towards her feet.

“Oh right!” Jaime said, he knew Brienne to be independent and stoic, but he admitted to himself: he liked looking after her like this. Jaime held Brienne with her left hand and guided her onto the blanket. Brienne knelt down and meauvered herself to accommodate her pregnant belly. She sat down and sighed as she found some comfort and rubbed her belly. She was nearing 8 months now and she noticed how difficult certain things were becoming. 

“You comfortable? I can move everything towards-“ Jaime began

“I’m quite comfortable Ser Jaime. Thank you.” Brienne said smiling at him. He had gone to all this effort for her.Brienne looked at the food before her and sighed. 

“I’m starving!” Brienne said as she grabbed some cheese and bread. She bit into it and made a small moan in her mouth. Jaime chuckled at her reaction and grabbed some grapes. They continued to enjoy their little feast in the midst of the beautiful green meadows of Tarth. 

“Here, I brought some water.” Jaime said offering her the water flask. Brienne smiled as she took a sip and then offered some to Jaime. He drank from the flask and examined the beautiful view before him. 

“You were incredibly lucky to grow up here Brienne.” Jaime said to her.

“As I said before, It wasn’t all like this” Brienne said looking down and grabbing another date. Jaime turned to her and noticed the sadness in her expression. 

“And again, I understand Brienne.” Jaime said to her. 

“Do you though? Do you know what it’s was like to grow up with people mocking you?” Brienne asked. 

“Yes, I think I can. I didn’t grow up with it, but I certainly know the feeling of everyone judging you in a certain way” Jaime said as Brienne lifted her head. 

“Of course, I’m sorry Jaime. That was silly of me.” Brienne watched Jaime shake his head.

“No, It’s fine Brienne.” Jaime said gazing into her gorgeous blue eyes. Brienne nodded and plucked up some courage. He had asked her many questions about the island and her childhood, now it was her time to ask some questions.

“Why did you go back?” Brienne asked quietly, she felt Jaime’s stare deepen as she saw him tilt his head towards the ground.

“You finally want to know?” Jaime asked her. 

“I didn’t want to- I was angry. I couldn’t believe you were alive this whole time!” Brienne said watching Jaime lift his head up.

“I understand. I had to go into hiding Brienne. Lucky enough, Tyrion found me and we escaped to Essos.” Jaime said 

“Can you go back a bit further? Back to when you couldn’t look me in the eye?” Brienne asked him quietly. Jaime saw her eyes and the pain this conversation caused her.

“I feel ashamed. I’m sorry Brienne, it was so painful to ignore you. Two days prior, I was drinking with Tyrion and Bronn showed up with a crossbow. He was sent by Cersei and he- Let’s just say, he wasn’t particularly friendly to my brother and I.” Jaime said averting his eyes from Brienne’s

“He threaten you?” Brienne asked watching Jaime nod slightly. 

“He came up north for me. He said the crossbow was for me and - .” Jaime began before Brienne cut him off. 

“Where is this going Jaime? Bronn came and what? Cersei threaten you because you were with me?” Brienne asked shaking her head as she tried to make sense of scenario. 

“I didn’t leave Winterfell _for_ Cersei, I left to end _her_. To kill her. If she knew about us and especially now, with the baby, who knows what she could’ve done!” Jaime said as he began to look at his golden hand. Brienne continued to stare at the man she opened her heart to.

“You left to end her life?” Brienne said watching him confess his deepest secrets to her.

“I did and I wish I told you the day I arrived on Tarth.” Jaime said to her, now gazing into her eyes. The stare was so intense and Brienne felt his emerald eyes upon her. She took in a deep breath and felt her heart beat rapidly as he continued to speak.

“I was quite bewildered that day. I should’ve let you speak.” Brienne said.

“It’s okay Brienne. I expected nothing less than a fight from you” Jaime said chuckling at her.

“You do know me well Ser Jaime. I- I just wish you told me!“ Brienne said sighing in response.

“Brienne, if I told you I was going to King’s Landing, to finish Cersei, you would’ve joined me. That’s why, I couldn’t look you in the eye. It was fucking stupid, but believe me Brienne, please! It was to end her! She was a threat to you, I couldn’t live another day with you being threaten!” Brienne automatically thought of the threats Tarth was facing, she wasn’t going to tell him now, but she didn’t stop thinking about the notes and death wishes.

“I admire your loyalty to me. I do, but why did it take you so long to find me?” Brienne asked curiously. 

“Well, I was found under the ruble by Tyrion, I had some injuries and we escaped to Essos. When the dragon queen fell, Tyrion wanted to flee King’s Landing and travel to Essos. And that’s how your father knew where he was.” Jaime said. 

“I knew Lord Tyrion went to Essos, everyone knows that! But didn’t anyone see you?We were captured at first sight by Locke, when that man saw us.” Brienne said. 

"My brother and his schemes. The poor lad hid me well from prying eyes. I stayed in this hut with him and he nursed me back to health.” Jaime said examining Brienne’s reactions. 

“He did hide you well, I must say….. And your sister? What happened?” Brienne asked Jaime. 

“Well, we fought and quarrelled. We reached The Red Keep and she gripped my arms and we fought. I somehow threw her as the Keep began to collapse and- I can’t remember the rest” Jaime said to her. 

“You can’t remember?” Brienne asked him curiously.

“The building was collapsing and I threw her. She must’ve taken me with her. It’s the only way to explain how I ended up in the ruble.” Jaime said. 

“I see.” Brienne said.

“You don’t believe me?” Jaime asked her.

“Oh no! Ser Jaime, I do. I - It’s a lot of information to-“ Brienne said.

“To take in” Jaime finished her sentence and she nodded. 

“It’s going to take time, I understand. But, can you give us a chance again, especially now?” Jaime asked her. She studied his face, the face of a man she grew to love and admire. Sansa Stark once asked her if she trusted Jaime Lannister with her life and she replied with “I do”. If she was asked at this very moment; deep down Brienne knew she’d response in the same manner.

“Yes, I can.” Brienne said breaking into a smile, Jaime beamed and gripped her hand. 

“Oh that reminds me! Close your eyes!” Jaime said as Brienne sighed and closed her eyes. Jaime reached into the satchel bag. Jaime looked at Brienne to make sure her eyes were closed.

“A little bird told me you like these.” Jaime said holding out her hand a placing a dozen blueberries in the palms of her hand. Brienne asked if she could open her eyes and when she did, she gasped in delight. 

“Oh Gods! I definitely do!” Brienne said as she picked some blueberries and placed them in her mouth. Jaime smiled at her and she gripped his good hand tightly.

Once they finished their delightful picnic in the meadows, they travelled across to the main beach of Tarth. It was unlike anything Jaime had seen! The stories definitely don’t do this island justice, he thought to himself. Jaime and Brienne began to walk along the shoreline and Jaime took in his the Tarth mainland. The rocks surrounding the shoreline, toppled on top of one another and above them stood Evenfall Castle.

“It’s so beautiful!” Jaime said in a whisper, only just realising that he was saying his thoughts out loud. Brienne smiled and looked above. 

“It certainly is.” Brienne said as she looked up towards her home. 

“I know why you left but, how you could leave this place?” Jaime asked. Brienne then brought her attention to the sand and continued walking. 

“Brienne?” Jaime called out to her but she continued to walk slowly. 

“Hm- oh sorry. I was in another world.” Brienne said as Jaime watched her. 

“You’re so lucky to grow up here! ” Jaime asked her curiously. 

“Tarth is my home. But, pain followed pain when I was young. And when my father distanced himself from me and I was raised by my septa. My mother died- she died after my sisters were born.” Jaime could sense her hesitation on the subject especially now, as she carried a baby.

“The memories are painful, but there are some beautiful ones with my father, Galladon and the small sapphire jar my mother kept for us. I just- I just wish I knew my mother and sisters.” Brienne said to him.

“I know that feeling all to well. What was your mother’s name?” Jaime said as they continued to walk.

“Bryanna Tarth.” she said as Jaime noticed her sad expression, this topic cause Brienne much heartache. 

“That’s a beautiful name. My mother died young as well, her name was Joanna.” Jaime said and Brienne stopped to face Jaime. 

“Joanna?” Brienne asked. 

“Yes, thats- Ooohhh!” Brienne yelped suddenly and placed a hand to her side. 

“Brienne!” Jaime said thinking the absolute worst, especially after what happened a couple of weeks ago. However, Brienne shook her head and calmed him down.

“It’s nothing bad Jaime, the baby just moved quite suddenly. I didn’t expect that” Brienne said looking down and rubbing her side. Jaime was in a daze and he continued to stare at her. She looked so beautiful and glowing with child, his child. 

Once Brienne lifted her head and locked eyes with the Lannister lion, Jaime took the chance. He leaned forward and slowly kissed her. Brienne felt herself go numb and she relaxed into his touch. Brienne pulled back and pressed a hand to her side again.

“Sparring again! ” She said looking down at her belly and smirked a little. Jaime averted his eyes and he slowly placed a hand on her belly, she gasped at his touch and felt the tears fill her sapphire eyes. Jaime’s eyes locked with hers and he kissed her again feeling her tears on his face. Once Jaime broke the kiss, he took another big chance, he knelt down and was face to face with Brienne pregnant belly. Brienne held her breath as she watched him.

“Hello Ser Tarth, I- I ’m your papa. Sorry, I haven’t been here, but your mother is one of the bravest knights in the whole of Westroes! You’re very lucky to have her! She’s gonna teach you to spar and possible fight a bear….. I’ll tell you about that story when you’re older.” Jaime placed a hand to her middle, his breath hitched at the back of his throat as he touched Brienne's middle. She laughed and smiled at Jaime’s interaction with their unborn child. He slowly stood up and kissed Brienne again.

As the two knights made their way up from the shoreline, Brienne stopped a few times to catch her breath, but they continued to talk about the island. Jaime made sure Brienne reached her chambers and caught the eye of Podrick watching him guide her to her chambers. Podrick smiled at the sight and closed the door behind him. Brienne turned to Jaime and sighed.

“I do hope you enjoyed some of quiet areas of the Island.” she said watching him grin at her comment.

“Oh most definitely! I haven’t seen such beauty in a long time, I thank you my lady” Jaime said as he bowed. Brienne rolled her eyes. 

“What?!” Jaime asked tilting his head. 

“Since when do you bow to me?” Brienne asked placing a hand to her lower back. 

“Well, you are the heir to the Evenstar.” Jaime said and Brienne began to digest what he just said. She never really taken in much thought about becoming the Evenstar, but she smiled at the Lannister lion.

“Well, I guess so. Goodnight Ser Jaime” Brienne said, still smiling at him. Jaime stepped forward and pressed his lips to her. She returned the kiss, she felt herself go numb again in his arms. 

“Goodnight Ser Brienne” Jaime said as he broke the kiss, she nodded and he placed a hand to her middle. 

“And goodnight little knight!” Jaime said as Brienne giggled at the cute nickname. He smiled once more at Brienne and took his leave. Brienne turned to open her chamber door, she felt a rush of spontaneity fill her, she took in a deep breath and called out his name.

"Ser Jaime!” she said raising her voice a little louder, Jaime turned on his feet thinking something happened, but was relieved to see her still smiling at him.

“Yes?” Jaime asked her.

“I was wondering, if umm” Brienne stuttered in her speech, she’d never done this before, but she spoke quickly and blurted out the rest.

“Did you, umm..... Would you like to dine with me tomorrow night?” she said tilting her head as she watched him. Jaime was taken aback by the question and his eyes widen.

“You want me to dine with you?” Jaime asked her. 

“Yes, I do” she said to him.

“I shall love to. I’ll count down the hours until our feast!” Jaime smiled and continued to walk down the hall. Brienne smiled and nodded, she retreated back to her chambers and closed the door behind her. She pressed her head to the her door and closed her eyes. He said yes!

Brienne chuckled and removed her garments as felt the baby move within her again. She pulled over her white nightshirt and felt her heart beat rapidly as she remembered their kiss and how she melted in his arms. She sat on her bedside and pulled open the bedside drawers, she scanned through them until her heart stopped. In the bottom draw was a small jar filled with crystal blue sapphires, she picked up the jar and gazed at it. It still sparkled 10 years later and she felt some tears fall down her cheeks. She slowly placed the jar beside her bed and pulled the sheets over her body. Brienne nestled herself on her right side, placed at hand to her pregnant belly and stared at her mother’s gift. She wished she was here with her now, helping her during this emotional change in her life. She went to bed that night thinking only of Jaime, their kiss, their child and her late mother and siblings.


	13. Evening

Early the next morning, Brienne paced her chambers as fast as she could pulling out a variety of different tunics and shirts for her dinner with Jaime Lannister. She shook her head as she chucked a blue and silver tunic on the floor and then replaced them with a white tunic. She took a step back and shook her head, she realised the blue and silver tunic on the floor was the best option. Brienne tried to reach for the tunic, but struggled to grasp it. She huffed and bent down as low as she could but she couldn’t reach it. 

“Bloody ridiculous!” She said as she tried again, a knock came at the door and Podrick entered. He watched Brienne stretch for the tunic, but Podrick ran in and picked it up off the floor.

“Thank you Podrick” Brienne said as Pod handed her the tunic and laid it across her bed. Podrick creased his eyebrows at the sight before him. He had never seen Brienne stress over garments before. She caught him staring and sighed.

“Do you think this is nice Pod?” she said pointing to her bed, the blue and silver tunic and brown breeches which lay on her bed. Podrick looked over and grinned contently.

“Of course Ser Brienne. Blue definitely is your colour!” Podrick said smiling and Brienne smirked. 

“So I’ve heard. Come young Podrick. My father wants to meet us.” They walked out of the room and made their way to the Evenfall Throne Room. Once they entered, Brienne found her father, Tyrion, Sandgreen and Jaime watching her and Podrick walk down the small stairs towards them. Brienne’s eyes caught Jaime’s and he smiled at her. 

“Good Morning.” she said to the men surrounding her. They all greeted Brienne and her squire and then discussions began. 

“Several ravens arrived yesterday with the same written message: _The Sapphire Heir will burn with the rest of Westeros._ ”Sandgreen said as he held out two new raven scrolls to the group.

“They are not very creative, I must say! They are repeating the same message.” Jaime said to the group and Selwyn watched him and agreed. 

“I agree as well! But, whoever is making these threats only want one thing.” Selwyn said before Tyrion finished his sentence. 

“To watch your daughter diminish with the rest of Westeros!” Tyrion said catching Brienne’s eye. 

“They must know!” Brienne said. 

“Know what my daughter?” 

“ _The Sapphire Heir will burn with the rest of Westeros._ I am the heir……and my child is second in line. They must know! They want our line to burn Father!” Brienne said, she felt Jaime’s eyes on her, their child was now at risk.

“It puts you both at risk, of course it does! But why harm a child?” Selwyn asked and the group didn’t reply they just waited for someone to response. Jaime began to think about their child and why these threats where sent to Tarth. 

“I don’t know, but it may involve me then.” Jaime said and Brienne turned towards him.

“Ser Jaime, you don’t know that!” Brienne said to him. 

“But what if I’m right? Podrick, when did you receive these scrolls?” Jaime asked the squire and he replied dutifully.

“I opened the first two when Lord Selwyn invited Lord Tyrion to Tarth” Podrick said to him. Jaime nodded and turned to the rest. 

“Someone saw me! I would wager that!” Jaime said.

“In Essos you mean? Someone saw you with me?” Tyrion asked him. 

“Whoever this person is Tyrion, they were in Essos and I don’t know how, but they know about the child and that I’m the father.” Jaime said. 

“Again, Ser Jaime… You don’t know if this is fact. You’re just theorising.” Brienne said to him.

“I know but! Why would these threats be targeted you Brienne? You’ve done nothing wrong! It would have to be me!” Jaime said in Brienne’s defence. 

“Of course, my daughter has done nothing wrong! And if this is the case, I will increase Brienne’s security. Ser Jaime and Podrick can be her bodyguards.” Selwyn said as Brienne rolled her eyes. 

“Gods no! Father! I don’t need the extra security.” Brienne said in defence and she tried to fold her arms. 

“My daughter, what happened to you recently scared all of us! Please, you must be careful now. Your child will be here before you know it and I want to make sure you are safe!” Selwyn said. Brienne had reached 8 and a half months now and the arrival of her child was becoming more of a reality. 

“I agree with your Father, Ser Brienne. We don’t want you full of anxiety and stress now. I know you don’t tend to rely on anyone, but this is important!” Jaime said and Selwyn gazed at the Lannister lion. He was noble and loyal, just as Brienne told him. 

“Very well. But _only_ Podrick and Ser Jaime….. no one else!” Brienne said pointing at both men and locking eyes with her father. Selwyn nodded at her.

“Well, I think that is settled. Sandgreen and I will keep an eye on this and report any new findings. I bid you good day.” Tyrion said nodding and leaving the room with Sandgreen. As Selwyn began to engage in a conversation with Podrick, Jaime slowly approached Brienne and she felt the blood rush to her face as he moved closer.

“How are you feeling?” Jaime asked her as he stood next to her.

“Oh, I’m fine. Just a bit tired…. and yourself?” Brienne said growing red in the face.

“Quite well. Why were you up so early? Jaime asked folding his arms, Brienne opened her mouth and her eyes widen. Did he know she was sorting out what she could wear for the evening?

“I usually get up early and watch the sunrise.” Brienne said thinking of something on the spot. This was partially true because she did this as a child. 

“Oh yes! You waited for the sunrise and woke your brother so you could spar together? I remember you saying.” Jaime said as he stepped closer to her, Brienne nodded and averted her eyes to her father, who had his back to them. 

“I’m looking forward to this evening.” Jaime said whispering in her ear. Brienne moved her head slightly as she felt the hairs on his beard scrap against the back of her neck. 

“So am I, Ser Jaime.” Brienne whispered as she smiled at him, they locked eyes with one another and felt the world around them disappear, until they were interrupted by Selwyn’s cough. 

“Okay, well. Ser Jaime and I have a meeting to attend.” Selwyn said gripping his stick and Brienne’s eyes widen, she knew “meeting” was code for a talk. 

“Father… what is this all about?” Brienne said placing a hand to back as she tilted her head.

“Nothing my sapphire! I just want to talk to this Lannister Lion!” Selwyn said walking towards Jaime and placing a firm hand on his back which made Jaime jump forward.

“A talk about what?” Brienne asked him curiously. 

“Oh you know. Things! and……umm Life! Now leave us Brienne, Podrick!” Selwyn said to his daughter. 

“Fine! But I’ll be back soon to make sure Ser Jaime is still in one piece!” Brienne said to her father.

“Relax my daughter! He’s a Lannister! He can deal with this old Tarth!” Selwyn said as Brienne rolled her eyes.

“Wish I could relax. Come one Podrick, you have training, let’s leave these two alone” She gazed at Jaime once more and he nodded at her. She left the throne room with Podrick and Selwyn chuckled. 

“Ah Brienne! My fierce girl. She is always two steps ahead of everyone.” Selwyn said as Jaime smiled in agreement. 

“She certainly is.” Jaime said staring at Brienne leaving the throne room.Selwyn never had the chance to speak with Jaime since he arrived on Tarth, except for that one time they argued in Brienne’s chambers. 

“I see you and Brienne have opened up to each other again.” Selwyn said walking slowly. 

“I think we have my lord.” Jaime said to him. 

“Brienne has told me about your story, about why you left and how you survived……You care for my daughter Lannister?” Selwyn said to Jaime. 

“Yes. Of course I do Lord Selwyn.” Jaime said placing his arms behind his back. Selwyn nodded to him.

“And the baby?” Selwyn said to him studying every inch of his face.

“Of course I do My Lord! I would sacrifice my life for Brienne and our child.” Jaime said to him and Selwyn nodded.

“The stories I’ve heard Lannister, they are vastly different from the ones Brienne has told me. However! I watched you sit by Brienne’s side when she was unconscious and somedays you didn’t even leave to bathe. You really care for Brienne?” Selwyn said.

“My lord, I do. I _truly_ do. And if Brienne has told you the story, you will know I left her in Winterfell, so we could have a better chance together. I fell in love with your daughter my lord.” Jaime said as the Evenstar continued to watch him. He nodded and approached Jaime.

“I know, Brienne has told me. Well…..it’s not everyday you get to welcome a Lannister with open arms! I’ve made many mistakes in my life, butI wrote to your brother for my grandchild, so he or she could know the Lannister side and even though I had my doubts, I’m glad I did.” Selwyn said placing a hand on Jaime’s shoulder 

“I am grateful as well my lord.” Jaime said as Selwyn led Jaime towards the drawing room entrance, they laughed and spoke more of life and their history of battles and wars. Jaime looked at the grandfather of his child and knew his child is incredibly lucky.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and Brienne prepared herself for the evening ahead. She never took much interest in her appearance until she felt a shift in her relationship with Jaime. She wanted to carry Oathkeeper, she felt at peace when she had it strapped to her left side, but the sword no longer fitted across her waist. She sighed and gripped the golden lion’s pommel.

“It’s now or never” She took a look at herself in the silver mirror her mother gave to her on her nameday, but Brienne never wanted the mirror in her chambers, because it reminded her ofhow tall and unattractive she was. As her pregnancy progressed, she wanted to see the changes which were happening to her body, so Podrick and Brienne managed to get the mirror out of the drawing room and she placed it in the corner of her room. She faced her fears each day and saw herself reflected in the mirror, 8 and a half months pregnant in a elaborate blue and silver tunic with brown breeches. Her short blonde hair was combed back and she inhaled a deep breath.She placed Oathkeeper on the ledge and exited her chambers.

Jaime arrived in the entrance hall earlier than Brienne requested. He was nervous, he paced his surroundings and fiddled with his golden hand. It felt too heavy tonight.

“Blasted thing!” Jaime said as he adjusted the straps, he dusted off his red and gold tunic and tried to find a comfortable position to stand in. However, everything was making him nervous.At the top of the marble staircase, Brienne caught a glance at him fixing his tunic and she hid from his sight. She watched him walk up and down for a moment and she realised that he was nervous too.

They had know each other for so long but, they had never dined privately before, only once during their stay in Winterfell. Brienne sighed and cleared her throat as she walked down the staircase. Jaime turned his head and saw the heir of Tarth walk down the staircase, her blue and silver tunic made her swollen pregnant belly more elaborate and he swore to the mother, that her eyes sparkled as she reached the end of the staircase.

“My lady.” Jaime said, Brienne noticed recently that Jaime would only call her “My lady” if they were alone.

“Ser Jaime.” she said, her eyes definitely were sparkling, it wasn’t Jaime’s imagination. He smiled at the tall knight and his eyes drifted to Brienne’s middle.

“And hello little lion! I haven’t’ forgotten about you.” Jaime said to her belly. This was the first time he addressed the baby as a Lannister. Brienne smiled as he placed his good hand on her belly. They stared at each other for a moment and Brienne still couldn’t believe he was standing in front of her. Jaime finally broke the silence.

“Shall we my lady?” Jaime said as they both walked towards the dinning room. Jaime opened the door and saw the most beautiful display in the corner of the room. Jaime quicken his step to pull out Brienne’s chair and she gently lowered herself down. Jaime examined the table and saw the most exquisite display of cheeses and fruit.Brienne tilted forward to fully survey the table.

“I was going to organise this myself, but Podrick wanted me to relax after his training today and with all these threats.” Brienne said.

“I don’t want you to think about that tonight. Just this, just us.” Jaime said as he watched Brienne bite her lip. Jaime was lost in her eyes and found some train of thought to continue speaking. 

“He has grown into quite a man that lad! You should be proud Brienne.” Jaime said as he continuedto study the variety of cheeses.

“I did nothing Ser Jaime.” Brienne said.

“Of course you have. Podrick has grown into a man and I’m sure your guidance and training helped Podrick.” Jaime said, but Brienne looked down at her plate and nodded. 

“I haven’t done that much. Oh gods, have you tried this?” Brienne asked changing the subject, Jaime noticed Brienne’s stoic response. He knew she wasn’t one to divulge her feelings to people, but he did find it odd. The thoughts escaped his mind as he bit into some creamy cheese. 

“Oh my! I want some more of that!” Jaime said as Brienne chuckled and took her knife and cut him another three slices. They tried the variety of cheese’s on the dishes, their conversations filtered from food to travel and Jaime made sure the scrolls and threats were far away from their evening together. They were interrupted by the arrival of the second course, two dishes of crumbed chicken with potatoes and vegetables were placed in front of them and Brienne’s mouth began to water at the sight in front of her. Jaime saw her bite into the chicken breast and then stab the fork and knife into the potatoes, she stopped suddenly and saw Jaime’s expression. 

“What is it?” Brienne said taking another bite into the chicken. Jaime shook his head and placed his fingers underneath his chin.

“Oh nothing Brienne.” Jaime said he was about to start his meal but his distraction lured him towards Brienne. She is one rare creature Jaime thought.

“Will you start already?” Brienne said pointing her fork towards his plate. Jaime was in a trance and he replied.

“Yes I will, but you’re missing something!” Jaime left his seat and went through the doorway towards the drawing room. Where has he gone? Brienne thought. That thought soon escaped her as Jaime returned with a bowl of blueberries. Brienne rolled her eyes and laughed at him. 

“The baby loves blueberries” Brienne said taking a few and placing them in her mouth. 

“Your father told me, that’s how I knew for the picnic.” Jaime said to her.

“I was wondering how you knew about that!” Brienne said to him. 

“I asked you father what foods you like and he said blueberries and chicken.” Jaime said pulling a funny expression to her. 

“Yes, it’s odd! But, that’s all I want at the moment” Brienne said placing a hand to her side as she felt the baby move. 

“It makes sense, I remember - I remember my sister craving all sorts of foods when she carried….. her babies” Jaime said, wishing he hadn’t brought up Cersei. Brienne could see this was a painful topic and reverted it back to her. 

“I believe it’s normal. I couldn’t eat anything for some months and then all of a sudden, I can’t stop eating! I think Podrick is sick of travelling to the kitchens and back to my chambers!” Brienne said taking a sip of water. 

“I’m glad Podrick has been with you…..I wish I was with you when you found out.” Jaime said to her in a whisper 

“I do as well.” Brienne said to Jaime as they gazed into each others eyes. Brienne suddenly felt quite flustered and took in a deep breath.

“Are you okay my lady?” Jaime asked her. 

“I’m just a bit hot, you wouldn’t mind if we?” Brienne said pointing towards the balcony door.

“Of course not!” Jaime said, quickly getting up from his place and helping her to stand up. They entered the balcony area and took in the beautiful evening view. 

“Gods! What a beautiful night!” Jaime said as he leaned on the balcony, he saw Brienne close her eyes and inhale the cool breeze.

“It is Ser Jaime.” Brienne said to him. 

“Jaime, please” Jaime said to her and she nodded. Gods, this sounded familiar to them. They leaned on the balcony and Jaime continued their conversation from inside the dining room.

“Again, I’m glad you had Podrick with you when you found out about the child.” Jaime said continuing to look at the sea and the horizon.

“He has been the most loyal squire, I can’t believe I doubted him!” Brienne said as she stared towards the horizon as well.

“Thank the gods, Podrick was by your side. Look, Brienne. I know I wasn’t there when you found out you were with child, but I will be here from now on! I will be by your side during the birth, no matter what the midwives say about men being in the room! I will be there for the baby’s first breath, its first crawl, first steps, first time it holds a sword!” Brienne felt the tears streaming down her face now. Jaime turned towards her and grasped her hand.

“I vow this Brienne. To the old Gods and the new.” Jaime said placing a kiss to her hand and Brienne smiled through the tears.

“I thought this was a dream. I thought you didn’t survive the Red Keep and I think every morning, I will wake up and you won’t be here! But you are here!” Brienne said to him.

“I am….. I love you Brienne.” Jaime said as he placed a hand to her belly. Brienne smiled at him and wiped the tears with her hand. Jaime slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. The beautiful feeling came through Brienne again as she melted into his arms. She suddenly let go and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I love you Jaime.” Brienne said as Jaime kissed her again. Brienne felt herself grow numb and he caught her before her knees gave way. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him passionately. She suddenly broke their embrace, sighing and placed a hand to her pregnant belly rubbing it in circles again.

“Never a moment’s peace!” Brienne said and Jaime stood back and watched in amazement. Brienne quickly grabbed Jaime’s good hand and pressed it against the side of her belly, but nothing was happening.

“It’s okay Brienne.” Jaime said as Brienne tried to find the baby’s movements once again. 

“Strange. It usually doesn’t stop at night!”Brienne said sighing but Jaime grasped her hand. 

“It’s okay my lady. When it wants to spar again, I’ll be first in line!” Jaime said as Brienne laughed along with him.

* * *

Once they both began to tire, they found themselves walking up the marble staircases towards Brienne’s chambers, their conversations continued and Jaime made Brienne chuckled with laughter. He gazed at her as she covered her mouth to stop herself being heard by the whole castle. Once they reached the doors to Brienne’s chambers, she turned to face Jaime and her eyes glistened in the moonlight.

“I hope you enjoyed our evening Ser Jaime.” Brienne said scratching the back of her neck and looking up towards him. She felt the nerves wash over her body. 

“So did I my lady.” Jaime replied, he could see she was nervous. But he was so surprised when Brienne slowly stepped forward and placed a kiss on Jaime’s lips. As Brienne began to retreat in her steps and approach her bedroom door, Jaime grabbed hold of her hand and she suddenly felt her heart beat through her chest.Jaime leaped forward, grabbed a hold of her face and kissed her again. Brienne found herself walking backwards towards the doors as their kiss deepened, she tilted her head and sighed in his mouth. Jaime began to lead a trail of kisses down Brienne’s neck, but she stopped him suddenly. Jaime thought he may have gone too far, but gods be hold. Brienne turned to her bedroom door and opened it. She grasped Jaime’s hand and they slowly entered her chambers closing the door behind him.


	14. Passion

Brienne closed the chamber doors behind her and turned to face Jaime whose eyes hadn’t left her sight. He was about to speak, but Brienne managed to walk past him and opened the patio doors to let some fresh air in. The drapes flew against one another in the evening breeze and she heard Jaime slowly approaching her. S he lowered her head and shivered as the cool breeze reached her soft pale skin, she didn’t know if it was the baby, but the last couple of nights she felt overwhelmed by the heat. Jaime lifted her chin up and smiled, her eyes glistened in the evening moonlight and he slowly pressed his lips to Brienne’s. It didn't take long for their kiss to deepen, Brienne felt the blood rush to her face as she moaned in Jaime’s mouth. Their tongues danced around each other and Brienne followed the fluidity of Jaime’s movements and wrapped her arms around his neck. Brienne sighed in his mouth and he slowly brought his good hand towards her top button, but Brienne stopped him. 

“We’ve been here before, do you need some help Ser Jaime?” she whispered pressing her lips to his ear, Jaime felt his arousal grow hard and he smiled. Brienne began to unhook her top buttons and then attempted Jaime’s, she torn off his tunic and threw it towards the ground. He began to lead a trail of kisses to her neck and her breath hitched at the back of her throat as she felt her centre somersault with sexual arousal. Jaime lifted his head and raised a hand to her tunic, she grew more nervous as Jaime’s hand slowly removed the shirt from her body. What if he didn't desire her because her pregnancy? Would he still want her in this state? Doubtful thoughts flooded Brienne’s mind as her tunic fell to the ground, Jaime stopped breathing for a second as he gazed at Brienne’s new pregnant body. Jaime noticed the heaviness in her breasts and the curve of her hips, which were not as elaborate as before. She saw his face and began to panic, she looked down and felt the tears begin to fall down her face. Jaime frowned and grabbed her hand.

“My lady, what ever’s the matter?”Jaime asked as he lifted Brienne’s chin, so she was eye to eye with him.

“I’m not exactly the same size as I was in Winterfell.” Brienne said in a nervous tone. Jaime shook his head and gazed into the glassy blue eyes in front of him.

“You’re carrying our child.” Jaime said before Brienne sighed and interrupted him.

“Jaime I’m -“ Brienne said.

“ _You_ are beautiful” Jaime said reassuring her, but Brienne began to feel the tears on her cheeks again. Jaime cupped her large pregnant belly.

“It’s the truth Brienne. You are glowing with child, _our child_.” Jaime said as Brienne smiled through her tears. Jaime pressed his lips to her again and moaned in her mouth as Brienne bent her knees and felt herself go numb again. He then lifted his good hand and ran his fingers through her blonde locks. Their kisses grew rough and more passionate as Jaime began to guide Brienne to the foot of the bed, as she felt the edge of the bed, she slowly lowered herself on the sheets. She began to grasp the laces on Jaime’s breeches as she continued to kiss him, Jaime began to help her and she saw his cock grow hard as the breeches fell to the ground. Brienne felt herself become more aroused by his body and she pushed herself onto the sheets. She then pulled down her breeches, but Jaime grasped her hand.

“Allow me.” Jaime said as his voice grew more hoarse and he removed Brienne's breeches so tantalisingly slow. Brienne felt a hot wave of arousal hit her core as Jaime grabbed her long slender leg and placed multiple kisses along her inner thigh. Brienne suddenly smirked and placed a hand to her face, even in the most intimate position Jaime could still annoy her. He smiled as he placed her leg on the bed and pulled himself closer to her. He got up on his knees and saw Brienne glistening up towards him. Jaime locked eyes with Brienne and placed a soft, tender kiss upon her lips. She then cupped his face and rubbed his nose against hers. 

“Although you make me mad sometimes…… I have missed you so much.” Brienne said caressing his cheek with her thumb. Jaime smirked and smiled at her comments.

“Oh Brienne, I thought about you everyday since I left. I wanted to turn back and travel back North, hold you in my arms and never let go but, it was-“ Jaime began before Brienne interrupted him. 

“Shh. It’s okay Jaime. You are here, with me now.” Brienne said as Jaime smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. He leaned forward and kissed her again, her moans and sighs made him grow painfully hard. Jaime then lifted himself up and looked at Brienne, who gazed into his emerald eyes. No other words were needed.

Jaime guided his swollen cock into Brienne’s entrance and she groaned as his member entered her. Jaime suddenly panicked at her sounds and reshuffled his weight on top of her.

“Are you okay?What did I do?” Jaime asked, worried he entered her too quickly or if it was the baby.

“Oh no, I’m fine, just-“ Brienne said before tilting her head and smiling up at Jaime. They held this position and then continued to deepen their kiss. Brienne felt her arousal build again and she needed him to move. 

“Ohhh Jaime…please!” Brienne pleaded as she felt the tension build in her core. She kissed him once more as their tongues swirled around and suddenly Jaime couldn’t take it anymore. He thrusted his hard cock into Brienne and she groaned at the sensation. This dance, they had been here before, may times in Winterfell, but this time was different. This was an act of reconciliation, the reconciliation of their love. Their bodies moved together through Jaime’s thrusts and Brienne felt the sweat drip from her face and she gazed at Jaime who groaned deeply as he moved within her. She felt every fibre in her body enlighten by Jaime’s touch and she met his thrusts as best she could, with her pregnant belly closing the space between them. Brienne spread her legs further and quickly wrapped them around Jaime’s waist. This new position made Jaime suddenly feel his released building in his core muscles and his breath became rapid and vigorous.

“Oh Brienne!” Jaime gulped as he wanted to slow down to make this beautiful moment between them last longer, but as Brienne closed her eyes and moaned, he viewed the beautiful sight before him. How is she even real? He thought. He listened to her moans once more and he suddenly gave in and groaned deeply as he plunged deeper into her. Jaime and Brienne’s grunts and moans erupted throughout the room, but neither of them cared. They made love with the moon light shining onto their naked glorious bodies. After two final thrusts, Jaime held his breath and felt his seed spill into her.

“OH, FUCK! BRIENNE!” Jaime finally cried out as he thrusted his cock into her. He shudder at his final release and saw Brienne quiver as his cock was still inside her.Jaime fell forward and tried to catch his breath. He saw Brienne still wanting her final release, so he pressed himself forward and grazed his lips upon her sensitive nipples. Pregnancy had given Brienne a large swell in her breasts and Jaime was all for it. His lips touching the surface of her harden nipples which made Brienne want to scream and wake up the whole castle. Gods she wanted this! She only touched herself a couple of times since Jaime left and her pregnancy made her aroused every so often. And now, she was finally getting what she wanted! Brienne bit her lip as Jaime’s tongue encircled her harden nipples. 

“Ohhhhhh…. gods !” she cried as she drained the last syllable of his name. Jaime adored watching her give in the pleasure and with her hormones and sensitive nipples, it wasn’t long before she felt her release finally reach the point of oblivion. She arched her back as best she could and spread her legs out to accommodate her pregnant belly. As Brienne groans became louder, she screamed Jaime’s name.

“OOHHH JAIME JAI-!” she cried out as she felt the wetness surrounding her core and she fell back onto the pillows. She felt her breath grow vigorously and Jaime’s head brushed against her chest as he laid there, feeling her rapid heart beat. Brienne then brought a hand to his hair and she ran her fingers through it, they laid there for a moment as they caught their breath. Jaime lifted his head and locked his emerald eyes with Brienne’s crystal blue eyes, he then lifted his body up slightly and kissed Brienne’s lips. She melted in his embrace and tilted her head to her right to gain him more access. Jaime slowly broke their kiss and rolled over to Brienne’s right side. Brienne turned slightly and gazed at Jaime.

“That was wonderful.”Brienne said smiling through her tears, Jaime returned the smile and kissed her forehead. 

“It was my lady.” Jaime said as Brienne then shuffled her pregnant body closer to him and she nestled her head in the crest of his neck. How is this real? Brienne thought. His long slender body was pressed up against her and his one good hand cupped the side of her pregnant belly. Brienne met his hand and she pressed it against his. Brienne’s eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep in Jaime’s embrace. Jaime lifted his head slightly to see if her eyes were shut and then brought his attention to her belly. 

“Sorry about the noise. Goodnight little Ser.” Jaime said smiling as he drifted off into the most peaceful sleep.


	15. Beauty

The sun light broke through the small opening to Brienne’s chambers, the drapes caught the morning breeze and she stirred in her sleep. She nestled her head in the crook of Jaime’s neck and sighed contently. Brienne slowly opened her eyes and gazed at the strong muscular arms of Jaime Lannister and she sighed at the peace and quiet surrounding her room, the only noise came from the small bluebirds which whistled and hummed outside her bedroom. She sighed comfortably and used this opportunity to take it all in. She studied his face, his beautiful hair, his crooked nose and she couldn’t believe he was next to her in bed. She gazed down at his left hand, which was placed across her large pregnant belly, she wanted to remain in this position for all of eternity. Jaime suddenly let out a huge sigh and stretched slightly in his cosy bedside position. 

“Mmmm, Oh Good Morning.”Jaime said as he made eye contact with Brienne of Tarth. She smiled at his morning greeting and studied his beautiful green eyes. They glistened and sparkled as she held her gaze a little longer to fully take it in. 

“Morning Ser Jaime.” Brienne said as she looked up at Jaime’s eyes and placed her hand upon his.

“Jaime, please” he said reassuring her that she could call him be his name. She nodded and closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to her head. 

“ _Jaime_.” she closed her eyes and moved closer to his body, but suddenly Brienne slowly retreated and stretched her body.

“Are you okay?” Jaime saw the distress in Brienne’s face and worried something was wrong.

“Oh, yes Jaime. I’ve been in the same position for quite a while, I think I need to move.” Jaime nodded and leaped out of bed to help her change position. Once she was settled, ge draped the furs over their naked bodies and they nestled in their new position.

“Is that better, my lady?” Jaime asked.

“Oh much better. Thank you.” Brienne sighed as she cupped her belly once again. Jaime kissed her head again and eventually made his way to her lips. Brienne moaned as she opened her mouth and kissed Jaime. 

“Last night….. was beautiful.” Brienne said cupping his face and Jaime nodded in agreement. 

“It certainly was my lady. What is our agenda for today?” Jaime asked her as she sighed, thinking of the long list of items which needed to be covered.

“Well, we must attend to an audience with Sandgreen to discuss tactics if someone where to invade, then I’m overlooking Podrick with his training and-” Brienne said. 

“I do hope it's overlooking.” Jaime said raising his eyebrows to her.

“Hmm, Oh, of course Jaime. I bled when I collapsed and the Maester said I can not perform any heavy duties, and that includes sparring. But, I do miss holding a sword! Gods! I can’t even carry Oathkeeper now and I feel so lost without it! and- Ohh, I was meaning to ask you, would you like to accompany me to help Podrick train?” Brienne said apprehensively as she waited for Jaime’s reply.

“I’m still slow Brienne. I don’t know how much help I can be.” Jaime said to her, but Brienne shook her head at him.

“You fought valiantly during The Battle of Winterfell. I want you there.” Brienne said as Jaime nodded in agreement. The subject of Podrick made Jaime think of something which he was meaning to ask her. 

“Okay, I shall be there. And you have changed this boy’s life Brienne. You helped him in many ways.” Jaime said as Brienne shook her head. 

“I don’t think I-.” Brienne said. 

“Brienne. What’s this about? Every time I praise your efforts with Podrick and how you’ve mentored him, you shut me off. Why is that?” Jaime asked her as he felt her shoulders tense up. 

“Nothing is wrong. I just feel I haven’t -“ Brienne said. 

“You’ve practically groomed him into a man.” Jaime said to her and Brienne bit her lip. 

“Jaime, I’ve done nothing.” Brienne repeated. 

“My lady. Before he came to be your squire, he was a lost boy. You’ve trained and groomed him.” Jaime said and Brienne sighed. 

“Brienne? What is it?” Jaime said lifting himself up. 

“It’s just- You think I’m Podrick’s mother! I’m not! Jaime, I know nothing about being a mother. I didn’t even know my own mother! And as each day passes……this baby is closer to arriving and I’m scared- I don’t - I DON’T KNOW IF I CAN DO THIS!” Brienne said choking on her last sentence as Jaime grasped her shoulders and watched her let it all out. Brienne’s tears streamed down her face and she gulped at the first breath she took.

“Oh Brienne. It’s going to be fine.” he said. 

“Is it? I’m a knight! That’s all I know! I don’t know anything about being a mother! What if I can’t hold the baby correctly or what if the baby doesn’t feed properly! I……Jaime, we both lost our mothers on the birthing bed! I know next to nothing about giving birth!” Brienne said through the cries.

“Listen to me, Podrick wouldn’t be the man he is today if it wasn’t for you! Brienne, you are like a mother to him! And, you’re not going to be alone in this, especially when you birth the baby! I will be by your side!” Jaime said. 

“I hope you’re right with this.” she said.

“I vowed to protect you and be there for you every step of the way. I love you Brienne.” Jaime said leaning in to kiss Brienne, but she gasped as her eyes filtered down towards her pregnant belly.

“Oh! There it is! The baby’s up!” Brienne said as she felt the baby move inside her womb. Jaime stared down at her belly and she saw Jaime’s nervous expression. He hadn’t felt the baby move yet. 

“Here Jaime.” Brienne said as she pulled the furs back and grabbed Jaime’s good hand. She placed it on the top of her belly and she moved it circles trying to find the baby’s movements again. And then, Jaime and Brienne’s child sprang, the baby began to kick against Brienne’s womb and Jaime gasped as he saw the baby move.

“Fuck! It’s- It’s really moving!” Jaime said lifting himself up in excitement as he watched Brienne’s stomach move. Brienne bursted in pride at Jaime’s amazement and she laughed along with him. He deserve every part of this, she thought.

“This is everyday Jaime! The baby spares and continues to spar!” Brienne said placing another hand on her belly and looking down. She never thought motherhood was for her and even with all her doubts, tears and confusion, she couldn’t deny this feeling. Feeling the baby move within her, made Brienne feel at peace with herself. 

“Gods! She’s a little knight!” Jaime said grinning at her large belly and lowering his lips to place a kiss upon her belly. Brienne gazed up at Jaime’s eyes and she held her breath. This was the first time Jaime referred to the baby by its gender. 

“She?” Brienne whispered as Jaime lifted his head and smiled. 

“I can guess can’t I?” Jaime said. 

“Of course you can! I just- I sometimes think its a boy.” Brienne said placing her hand over Jaime’s. 

“Either way my lady, it’s _ours_.” Jaime said to her and she smiled. 

“It’s _ours_.” Brienne repeated as she grabbed his stump and kissed it. Jaime sighed as she stared at it. 

“Does it hurt still?” Brienne asked him changing the subject slightly.

“Sometimes. It feels heavy with my fake hand.” Jaime said watching her sooth his stump with her hands. 

“I’m very thankful for what you did for me, you sacrificed yourself for me and I’m grateful. This little one probably wouldn’t be here if- if you didn’t rescue me twice.” Brienne said kissing his stump again, Jaime repeated the last bit of her speech in his head and looked back on their history. Brienne was right, if Jaime didn’t tell Locke about the sapphires or jump in the bear pit to save Brienne, she wouldn’t be pregnant. Jaime felt the tears fall down his face as he remembered those fateful events. He slowly leaned forward and kiss her once again, Brienne moaned in his mouth as Jaime laid her down on the bed. He then leaned on his elbow and looked up at his beautiful knight. Brienne turned slightly on her left to be face to face with Jaime, her love. She kissed him again and felt is cock grow hard against her thigh. Jaime continued to kiss her as he cupped her breast with his good hand. Brienne suddenly shivered at the sensation.

“What is it?” Jaime asked breaking their kiss as he watched Brienne quiver in pain. 

“It’s okay. My- my breasts are very sore and so……big. ” Brienne said hiding her embarrassment. She lived her whole life flat chested, and this was the first time she really felt like a woman. Because of her pregnancy, she had the beautiful curve in her hips and a bust, which drove Jaime crazy with lust. She couldn’t believe that her body made Jaime grow hard. 

“Oh… I apologise, but your breasts!” Jaime said grinning with desire. 

‘Gods! They are so big Jaime!” Brienne said covering her face with her hand. 

“Oh….I can get very used to this Ser!” Jaime said as he kissed the top of her chest, she removed her hand and creased her eyebrows at him. 

“Oh gods! You are too absurd…..we must get up! I have- Jaime...... please! I….WE have things to do to-” Brienne said as he continued to touch her breasts and kiss her face, then lips. Brienne slowly gave in to Jaime’s touch when she felt the hot feeling rush over her body. She groaned slightly as Jaime’s hard cock brushed against her thigh again. Brienne suddenly pressed her hands to Jaime’s chest and slowly pushed him onto his back, she grabbed his hips and Jaime helped her straddled him. Jaime couldn’t believe the sight before him, she was 8 and a half months pregnant and fully glowing like the sapphires on the island. She bent down and kissed the Lannister lion as he helped guide himself into Brienne. Although she was a little nervous, she had only attempted this once in Winterfell and now she was full of lust and desire, she didn’t care how it was going to play out. She wanted all of him.

“Oh fu- fuck! Brienneeee!” Jaime moaned as Brienne moved on top of him. He stared up towards the knight and saw her nipples grow hard. Their orgasms erupted as they reached their peak, Brienne screamed his name as she felt the waves of her orgasm topple over her. Jaime caught her before she fell forward, shaking and breathing rapidly from the aftermath of their love making, he helped her onto the bed and brushed her loose blonde locks behind her ear. Brienne caught her breath and she sighed.

“I…. love you Jaime.” she said closing her eyes as he rubbed her nose against hers. No other words were needed, just Brienne being in Jaime’s arms again was enough for her. 

“I love you Brienne, my love.” Jaime said as they both drifted off to sleep

* * *

_ four weeks later _

Summer had definitely arrived on Tarth and the sun’s strong heat shined upon the island. Brienne found herself in the 9th and final month of her pregnancy, she was extremely uncomfortable and struggled to walk on occasion. One particular evening, Brienne entered her chambers after a long day in the defence armoury, she opened her doors and found Jaime already asleep in her chambers, she slowly waddled across to her bedside table. She felt her eyes grow heavy and slowly removed her breeches, she sighed in delight as she let her pregnant belly breathe. She pressed her hands to her belly and wondered how much bigger she would grow. Jaime hummed and stirred in his sleep, he suddenly woke to find his beautiful knight removing her garments. Brienne spun around and saw Jaime watching her.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Brienne said trying to find her night robe. 

“I am and Gods be good Brienne!” Jaime said shifting in the bed and rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake up.

“What?!” Brienne said in a worried tone. 

“It looks like the cub’s running out of room!” Jaime said watching her.

“Yes, I am aware of that!” she said sighing as she found her night robe in front of her mirror.

“Wait! wait…..wait!” Jaime said to her and she creased her eyes as she watched a shirtless Jaime Lannister walk towards her.

“What now?!” Brienne said as he run up behind her embraced his arms around her middle, she huffed and rolled her eyes to him. 

“You look so pregnant!” Jaime said kissing her and nestling his chin into the crook of her shoulder.

“Again, I’m aware of this!” Brienne said sighing in his embrace.

“It’s amazing isn’t it?!” Jaime said as they both stared into the mirror. 

“I never really thought about carrying a child, but I do agree with you. This is a beautiful feeling!” Brienne said turning her head towards Jaime’s and he kissed her once again.

“I’m going to miss this my love.” Jaime said watching their reflection in the mirror. He swayed Brienne in her arms and she sighed.

“I will miss feeling the baby move, but I won’t miss the back aches or sweating every second of the day.” she said to him. 

“I understand, you look tired my love.” Jaime said to her as Brienne sighed as she turned to face him. 

“My father is worried, we’ve had no leads with these threats!” Brienne said apprehensively. 

“I heard. But you’re protected, we have guards as well as Podrick and myself.” Jaime said watching her sigh and place her hands on the small of her back. 

“I know. I just worry, especially since.....the baby could come at any day now!” Brienne said. 

“And we should focus on the arrival of our child.” Jaime said rubbing her shoulders to calm her. 

She stared at the beautiful lion in front of her and she smiled as she envisioned their baby learning to walk and talk for the first time. Jaime grasped her hand and the worries of the day floated away.

“I almost forgot, I want to show you something.” Jaime said as Brienne creased her eyebrows at him.

“Now?” Brienne asked as he led her out of her chambers, it was only a short walk down the long corridor until they stopped at an oak door. Brienne turned to Jaime with an odd expression over her face. 

“What’s this?” Brienne asked him and Jaime smiled. 

“Close your eyes.” Jaime said.

“Oh seven hells Jaime!” Brienne huffed and placed her hands on the small of her back and Jaime huffed along with her. 

“Trust me.” Jaime said as Brienne huffed again and closed her eyes. Jaime turned to the door and opened them, he then held Brienne’s hand and guided her into the room. Jaime pulled back the drapes and walked back to Brienne. 

“Jaime?” Brienne asked waiting for him to speak. 

“Okay, open now!” he said as Brienne slowly opened her eyes, her heart dropped at the beautiful sight in front of her. A wooden cradle with lions, starbursts and crescent moons was placed in the corner of the room, along with a small blanket and pillows with starburst, crescent moons and lions embroidered on the corner of the blankets. Brienne scanned the room and saw bookshelf filledfrom top to bottom with a variety of books and soft animals which were handmade. She walked towards the cradle and gazed upon a beautiful display of baby gowns on the dresser, she tried to hold back the tears, but they poured down her face. Brienne suddenly gasped as she saw a beautiful jar filled with crystal blue sapphires. Brienne turned to Jaime and let out an audible gasp. 

“How - Jaime, did you do all this?” Brienne asked him as he walked towards her. 

“Podrick and myself. Oh and some help from your father.” he said pointing to the jar which Brienne held in her hand. 

“It’s beautiful. I have no other words. Oh Jaime, thank you.” Brienne said crying once again as Jaime stepped forward and held her in his arms. 

Brienne couldn’t believe it.

* * *

“Okay give me a second!” Jaime said as he strapped his golden hand tighter, Podrick juggled his sword in his hand and waited for Jaime. The sun was beginning to set and Jaime convinced Podrick to spar one last time before they met Brienne and retreated for supper.

“Ah that’s better! Okay! Podrick, you ready?” Jaime asked preparing himself. Podrick nodded and Jaime began to spar with Brienne’s squire. Their swords clashed as they danced around the training pit, Podrick felt the sweat running down his face as he pulled his focus and concentration on this fight. As Jaime swung his sword once more, Podrick disarmed him and his sword fell to the floor. Jaime chuckled and moved forward to hug the young man before him. Unbeknownst to the squire and knight, Brienne languidly watched on from the entrance of the pit and beamed at the scene in front of her. She continued to envision Jaime with their child, these thoughts grew more clearer as each day passed. She imagined Jaime teaching their child to spar and holding the child in his arms. She beamed beautifully at the thought and her hands slowly moved onto of her large, full term belly. She felt the baby danced around in her womb and she grinned delightfully at the feeling inside her. Jaime’s eye caught Brienne holding her pregnant belly and he sighed at the beauty before him. 

“My lady” he said as Brienne thoughts floated away and she began to walk towards her squire and lion. She nodded smiling at the two men before her. 

“Very nice Pod” she said placing her hand on his shoulder, Pod smiled gleefully at his mentor.

“Thank you Ser and I wouldn’t know any of this, if it hadn’t been for you. So, again, thank you Ser Brienne.” Podrick said as Brienne’s heart dropped at his confession. She had her doubts about the boy when she first met him and now she couldn’t imagine her life without him. She gulped as she felt the tears begin to build in her eyes, she stepped forward and embraced Podrick.

“You are most welcome Podrick.” Brienne said as Podrick continued to smile. The young squire then cleared his throat. 

“If you will excuse me, I’ll go freshen up. Thank you again Ser Jaime, Ser Brienne.” Podrick said as he walked off leaving Brienne and Jaime alone. 

“Hello you.” Jaime said 

“Ser Jaime.” Brienne said blushing at the Lannister lion. Jaime smirked at the formality of her greeting. 

“Jaime.” he replied.

“I prefer the Ser title though, it adds an extra… something.” Brienne tilting her head towards Jaime as she teased him in delight. He raised his eyebrows to her and laughed. 

“Okay, I guess you’re right. And how are the two most beautiful ladies in all of Westores?” he said smiling at her. 

“How do you know it's a girl?” Brienne asked as she rolled her eyes up at him and placed a hand to her back. 

“It’s a hunch.” Jaime replied smiling up towards her and saw Brienne suddenly close her eyes and grunt in pain. 

“Brienne?” Jaime asked glaring at her, she took a deep breath and shook her head. 

“The baby’s kicked quite hard, I’m fine. What were you saying?” Brienne asked pressing a hand to her side and sighing.

“I said it’s a hunch I have, about the baby being a girl.” Jaime said studying every inch of her face. 

“Well, my father shares your beautiful hunch. I hope she….or he looks like you though.” Brienne said quietly as she turned to sit down on the ledge. Jaime stopped and stared at her. He followed her towards the ledge and she wiped the tears from her face. 

“Brienne what is this all about?” Jaime asked grasping her hand. 

“I’m not bea- you always call me beautiful, but I’m not Jaime! Others have never thought of me as beautiful.” she said. 

“I don’t care what others think. To me, you are beautiful and that includes the inside as well.” Jaime said. 

“That is incredibly kind Jaime. You’ve made me feel at peace with my appearance.” she said. 

“You are too hard on yourself my lady. What Podrick said is true as well. He is very lucky to have you and our child is incredibly lucky to have you as a mother, my beautiful knight.” he replied as he lifted her hand to his lip and she felt the tears fall down her cheeks. Her entire pregnancy she doubted if she could do this, be a mother. She was finally beginning to see herself and Jaime as parents to this child. She smiled through the tears and brought her lips closer to Jaime, until a loud bang erupted outside the training pit. Jaime and Brienne jumped at the unexpected noise, which sounded like a cannonball. Jaime and Brienne’s eyes widen as they quickly rose from their seats to see what the noise was. Before they reached the doors, Podrick came running towards them, fear spread across his face. 

“Podrick! What’s going on?” Jaime asked. 

“Sers! It’s - A ship has sailed into Tarth and set off a cannonball!” Podrick cried out. 

“So we’ve heard!” Brienne said as she pressed her hand to the small of her back. Jaime turned to Brienne and they set off to the main courtyard. They reached the top of the courtyard which overlooked the mainland of Tarth and Jaime’s stomach dropped at the sight in front of him. In the far distance, large flames spread across the small harbour, Brienne gasped at the fires burning a blaze and saw another ship set off another cannonball. The noise was so loud that all three jumped and heard muffled screams from the citizens below. At the edge of the harbour, stood an army who drew their swords as they jumped off the ship. They were led by a man holding a flaming torch in his hand, he turned to face his army. 

“Find the big Tarth bitch! Kill the rest!” Euron Greyjoy said in a deep voice as his fleet moved towards the mainland. 


	16. Attack

The grand doors to the Evenfall Castle opened at full force as Selwyn Tarth stormed through with his guards behind him. Tyrion Lannister ran down the grand staircase to meet the Evenstar, he caught his eye and confusion had sprang. 

“What the seven hells is going on!?” Selwyn said as they made their way towards the main courtyard. Tyrion ran to keep up with Brienne’s father. 

“Lord Selwyn, I do not know but-Ah there they are!” Tyrion said in relief. as Brienne, Jaime and Podrick halted in their steps.

“Father!” Brienne said as Selwyn placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“What is- Seven hells!” Selwyn said as he averted his eyes to the growing fires which caught ablaze in the distance. A few soldiers who were stationed at the docks managed to flee and retreat back tothe drawbridge, to inform the Evenstar on the current situation. Selwyn made his way towards down the stairs towards the soldiers. 

“Lord Selwyn! There are intruders surrounding the harbour! We need more men!” a young solider yelled out. Selwyn froze on the spot and felt the blood rush to his face. He turned to see Jaime, Brienne, Podrick, Tyrion and Sandgreen running behind him. 

“MY LORD!” the young boy cried out as he tried to grab the Evenstar’s attention. Selwyn jumped into action and called out for Sandgreen. 

“These lads need more men! Head to the armoury! Thanks to Brienne and Podrick, we have more weapons! Get every guard and surround these intruders!” Selwyn ordered, as the young soliderstraighten and bowed to the Evenstar. Then Tyrion finally stepped forward. 

“Who is leading this attack?” Tyrion asked. The young solider turned around and replied. 

“Euron Greyjoy, my lord!.” the solider said as he gathered a few more guards and headed towards the armoury. Jaime froze on the spot as the name rang through his ears. Euron Greyjoy was leading this attack, it all made sense now. 

“Euron Greyjoy is behind these threats! The letters!” Jaime said to the group. 

“Jaime, how do you-“ Tyrion began. 

“Then why the fuck is he on Tarth Tyrion?” Jaime said throwing his arm up towards the burning harbour. 

“I have never met this Greyjoy! Why would he threaten me? It can’t be him Jaime!” Brienne said as she reassured him of the facts.

“I’m going after him!” Jaime said clenching his sword with his left hand. Brienne dropped her mouth and grabbed onto his shirt. 

“JAIME! NO! You can’t go after him!” Brienne called out to him. 

“BRIENNE! He has threaten you and is burning your island!” Jaime said. 

“We don’t know _if_ he sent these letters.” Brienne said stepping forward holding her pregnant frame. 

“Who else could it be Brienne? He is after you and our child!I’m going after him!” Jaime said to Brienne whose bright blue eyes widen with shock. 

“At least let me come with you!” Podrick said Jaime. 

“No Podrick! You stay here! We are Brienne’s bodyguards, I need you to stay here!” Jaime said to the young squire who nodded in agreement. 

“Are you mad!? No Jaime! I can take care of myself!” Brienne cried out again. 

“ _Brienne_ listen to Ser Jaime! We will all go down with him! You stay with Podrick, please!” Selwyn said as he grabbed Brienne’s hand. Brienne gazed at into her father’s eyes, she didn’t want him to go down to the harbour as well. Brienne hugged her father tightly. 

“Lord Selwyn!” the young solider called out as a small army of guards followed the captain down towards the drawbridge. 

“We are on our way, hurry men!” Selwyn slowly let go of Brienne’s hand and called out to Tyrion and Sandgreen who followed the Evenstar towards the drawbridge. Brienne turned towards Jaime and he leap forward to kiss her. 

“I know we don’t run away from a fight but - but I don’t want you down there!” Brienne said finally letting all her tears stream down her face. 

“Brienne! Nothing is coming between you and our child!” Jaime said as Brienne pressed her forehead to Jaime’s.

“Just come back to me….. please.” Brienne said as she cried through her speech. 

“I vowed to protect you and our baby, I’m not leaving you, but I need to end this. This time I _will_ come back……I love you Brienne.” Jaime said as he kissed her once more and pushed himself off Brienne. She watched Jaime leave and Podrick surveyed the courtyard, every solider running towards the harbour. 

“Ser Brienne!” Sandgreen yelled as she held her tears and approached him. 

“Our fleet is with your father, but I have stationed soldiers at the castle entrance.” Sandgreen said as Brienne nodded. 

“We need more men Sandgreen, this isn’t enough!” Brienne said. 

“We will manage Ser Brienne. You must get inside the castle, now!” Sandgreen said as another hissing sound approached them.Sandgreen grabbed Podrick and Brienne and motioned them towards one of the courtyard statues to hide. Brienne and Podrick jumped as the explosion hit the marble courtyard

“Why is this happening?” Brienne said turning around to see the castle courtyard a lit with fire. This was her mother and father’s legacy and it was burning around her. She felt the black smoke filter the air, she covering her mouth and started to cough heavily. Sandgreen arose from behind the statue and watched the remaining soldiers commanding orders, he drew his sword and turned to face Brienne and Podrick. 

“Podrick! my lad, get Ser Brienne inside the castle. We will guard this area! GO!” Sandgreen said as he watched Podrick nods and turn to Brienne. 

“Ser Brienne, we must get inside now!” Podrick said watching her shake her head. 

“Podrick! We can help-“ Brienne said before he cut her off. 

“NOT IN YOUR CONDITION! PLEASE SER BRIENNE!” Podrick said as Brienne closed her eyes and nodded. He quickly grabbed Brienne’s hand and moved towards the castle entrance. Suddenly, another loud hissing noise was approaching the drawbridge entrance, Podrick quickly guided Brienne towards the adjacent large statue and they hid from sight again. Another loud, ferocious bang was set off and Brienne jumped at the sound as tried to kneel down. She turned to see Podrick looking towards the courtyard to see the damage. Brick and marble exploded in his sight and they heard the Tarth soldiers draw their swords from a distance. In the midst of the chaos and destruction, Brienne suddenly felt the colour in her face disappear, she closed her eyes and felt a sharp pain rip through her body, her eyes rolled back as she began to breathe through the unannounced pain. She first thought it was the baby kicking, however this pain was different, it was more intense and painful. As the pain finally eased, she took a deep breath and rubbed her pregnant belly, she tried her best not to alarm Podrick, who was examining the chaos before them.

“Okay, I think we can pass through now. Sandgreen is patrolling this area! We must get you inside!” Podrick said as he turned towards Brienne, who gulped through the last bits of the pain and bit her lip. Podrick helped her to her feet and they set off once again towards the castle entrance. As they reached the small marble staircase, Brienne closed her eyes and pressed her hand against the wall, she tilted her head down and breathed in and out.

“Ser Brienne are-“ Podrick asked before Brienne cut him off. 

“I’m fine! I’m just worried Pod!” Brienne said as she walked towards the castle entrance. Podrick caught up with her and led her inside the castle. The castle was deserted and quiet compared to the destruction which was taking place outside. They were on guard and tried not to blink as they set foot into the castle grounds. Podrick drew his sword and Brienne asked him for his dagger. 

“Please Pod! What if someone is here? The explosion caused many people to run but we don’t know if there’s anyone here!” Podrick finally gave in and handed Brienne his dagger. Brienne took hold of the weapon and gripped it tightly, she felt enlightened to hold a weapon in her hands once again. They set off down the castle’s entrance and followed the corridor towards the marble staircase which led to Brienne’s chambers. However, before they reached the end of the corridor, a soldier appeared from the darkness and blocked their entrance. Podrick and Brienne jumped as the solider began to approach them, Podrick plunged froward and swung his sword as it clashed with the intruders. Podrick felt his heart rip through his chest and their swords clashed against one another. 

“Ser Brienne! GO!” Podrick yelled, but Brienne stood rooted on the spot. As Brienne held her guard, her instincts sprung and she quickly spun around. She saw a sword come towards her and she ducked from its swing as best she could. She swung the small dagger and it clashed with the long sword which, the second intruder laughed and swung his sword again. Podrick finally slit the soldier’s throat and watched him fall to the ground. 

“ARGHH!” Brienne cried out. Podrick spun around and saw Brienne pushed up against the wall with the blade under her throat. Podrick leaped forward and tackled the solider to the ground and pierced his blade across his throat. Podrick jumped to his feet and saw Brienne gasping for air, they made their way down the corridor. 

“FUCK! HOW DID THEY GET IN?!” Podrick asked as Brienne wiped the sweat from her face. 

“I don’t know! And I don’t think we should be in the castle now!” Brienne said. 

“We need you safe Ser!” Podrick replied watching her breathe deeply. Suddenly a loud bang came from the great hall and Brienne feared the worst. 

“They haven’t?” Podrick thought as his stomach dropped. The noise of the guards and soldiers grew louder as Podrick and Brienne continued down the passageway. Brienne continued to look back to see if anyone was following them. Her anxiety grew as she thought of Sandgreen and the Tarth soldiers at the castle drawbridge, where they alive? Podrick halted as he saw two soldiers standing at the foot of the passageway. They spun around to see another two blocking their exit. They were trapped. They drew their swords and slowly approached them. Podrick was about to pounce before a cold deep voice echoed down the passageway.

“Drop your sword boy or she dies!” the voice called out. Podrick’s heart stopped as he saw the blade pressed against Brienne’s pregnant belly. Brienne felt the colour wash from her face and her eyes widen in fear, she tried to remain calm as Podrick obeyed the hooded figure and dropped his sword to the ground. 

“Take them to the Throne Room and bind them!” the hooded figure demanded as it let the two soldiers tied their wrists with rope and led them down the staircase towards the Evenfall Throne Room. Podrick squirmed as he walked, cursing at the soldiers who had captured them. The soldiers led Brienne and Podrick into the throne room and tied them against two pillars on either side of the room. Brienne began to breathe deeply as she felt the cramping sensation in her lower abdomen again.

“FUCK!” Podrick yelled kicking his legs about, but Brienne tried to calm him down.

“Podrick!” Brienne said trying to remain calm.

“This is all my fault! I shouldn’t have gone through that passageway!” Podrick said. 

“Podrick! This isn’t the time! It’s not your fault! It’s going to be okay...... just remember your training!” Brienne reminded him, she suddenly felt the pain return and she clenched her teeth, drew out a long breath and felt her contraction wrap around her spine and abdomen. Podrick snapped his head towards her. 

“Ohhhhh” Brienne moaned quietly through the pain. Was it starting she thought? She knew women cried out in pain when they gave birth, but she wasn’t aware of what it felt like, no one had told her, not even the maester.

“Ser Brienne? ” Podrick asked, he felt like he was going to vomit. He knew what was starting and it was happening at the worst possible time. 

“I’m fine! Just listen to me Podrick! We are going…. to get out ….of this!” Brienne said to her squire, breathing through the pain.

How Ser?” Podrick asked. Brienne stared around the throne room to see what they could do. 

“We need- OOHHH…. GODS! NO! PLEASE, NO!” Brienne cried out again, she felt the intense pain rush through her and Brienne pieced together what was happening. She was held hostage with her squire and her labor had started.

“SER BRIENNE?!” Podrick cried out as he watched her tackle the contraction. Brienne felt the tears stream down her face as she breathed through the pain. But before Brienne could speak, Podrick froze and jumped at the sound of the throne room door opening. The hooded figure had returned, the long draped cloak slithered across the stone ground as the person slowly approached them. Brienne closed her eyes and felt her breath hitch at the back of her throat. All she thought about was Jaime and her child, who decided to start making its way into the world at this very moment. 


	17. Confrontation

A cool draft hit Brienne and Podrick's faces as the Throne Room doors closed behind the hooded figure. The majestic hall grew dark and eerie as the sun began to set on the island. Brienne and Podrick were tied to the marble pillars and squirmed to try and find their release. Podrick tried to make out the figure, but it was no use, the room was becoming more darker by the second. Brienne had began her contractional pains and she couldn’t deny that her labor had started. Once the pain finally eased, she caught her breath and glared at the hooded figure.

“Who are you?” Podrick cried out to the figure scoffed at the remark, he turned to Brienne whocontinued to eye the figure as well. The hooded figure said nothing as it slowly twisted the dagger in its hand.

“Well, well…… I thought I may never find you.” the figure said in a cold voice. Brienne couldn’t see anything, except for the gold and red dagger twirling in its hands.

“Why are you on Tarth?!” Podrick yelled again, Brienne would’ve stopped him, but she was scared that her next contraction would come and she wouldn’t be able to hold in her screams.

“OH I HAVE MY REASONS! GUARDS, SHUT THIS BOY UP!” the figure announced as a soldier slapped hard Podrick across the face, Brienne jumped as she heard the glove slam across Podrick’s face. 

“STOP! Tell us what you what, just don’t hurt him!” Brienne cried out and the figured scoffed again. The figure turned slowly to face Brienne.

“Don’t lecture me, you cow!” the figure said angrily. Brienne creased her eyebrows and stared, trying to make out a face.

“This is my home! You have no right to terrorise-“ Brienne began. 

“AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CARRY THAT CHILD!” the figure said pointing to her stomach and Podrick snapped his head towards Brienne. 

“I - I believe I have.... EVERY RIGHT TO CARRY THIS BABY!” Brienne said shifting in the tight rope as she tried to set herself free. The guards came closer to Brienne and drew their swords slowly. 

“Oh do you?!” The figure said walking slowly behind Brienne and bringing the dagger to her throat, Podrick manoeuvred on the ground and the guard slapped him across the face again. Brienne sucked in her breath and closed her eyes. 

“What do…you… want?” Brienne repeated again, breathing more deeply as she felt the blade press against her throat. 

“Oh wasn’t the scrolls clear enough? I have no time for riddles, I want you dead and your bastard child!” the voice growled in Brienne’s ear and her heart stopped. 

“You.. sent the scrolls?” Brienne whispered and the voiced replied cackling with satisfaction. 

“ _The Heir to Tarth will burn with the rest of Westeros_! I believe you are the heir……. and so is this one!” the voice growled again and Brienne sucked in another breath as the blade pressed against her pregnant belly. 

“NO!” Podrick yelled as a guard seized him and held a blade to his throat. 

“Oh your squire is an annoying little shit isn’t he?! Don’t kill him yet! I want him to watch this!” the voice said as the guards began to approach Podrick. 

“Don’t touch him! Please! Just tell me why…. why do you want my child and myself dead?”Brienne asked softly, she slowly tilted her head and the hooded figure pressed its nose towards her ear.

“Because you took everything from me!” the figure whispered into Brienne’s ear. She creased her eyebrows and saw the figure step in front of her. She held out a long torch and with help from the guard the throne room was glaring with some light. The figure slowly removed the long black hooded cloak and Brienne’s heart dropped at the sight. The figure turned out to be a woman, she had two massive scars across her face and short blonde hair, a bit longer than Brienne’s. This woman was deemed the most beautiful woman in Westeros. The ex Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, stood before Brienne and Podrick.

“ _Cersei_?” Brienne whispered as her eyes grew wide and the heat rush to her face. 

Cersei Lannister had lived.

Like Jaime, she managed to survive the collapse of the Red Keep. Brienne felt the insides of her stomach turn and she shivered at the sight of Jaime’s sister before her.

“I haven’t done anything to you.” Brienne said trying to digest what was before her.

“ I think you have! I wrote those scrolls just for you Brienne of Tarth! What you carry inside your womb has destroyed everything! And it will die along with you!” Cersei replied pointing her finger at Brienne. 

“This child -“ Brienne began. 

“YOU STOLE MY HAPPINESS!” Cersei yelled again. 

“THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY UNBORN CHILD!” Brienne yelled back in defence. 

“If it wasn’t for you, I would have Jaime!” Cersei yelled. 

“Jaime made his decision to ride North! I didn’t make it for him! I reminded him that he is nothing like you, he is better than you!” Brienne said as Cersei stared down at her. 

“He is better than me? We shared a womb! I can’t believe…..Jaime fucked you….you ugly beast!” Cersei growled down at Brienne. Jaime’s sister was threatening her child and she wanted to protect it with every fibre in her body. She felt the anger flow through her bones.

“SER JAIME IS BETTER THAN YOU! JUST FUCK OFF!” Podrick yelled again and he felt the dagger press against his throat again. 

“POD!” Brienne called out as Cersei stepped closer to Brienne.

“You know, I would kill your annoying fucking squire, but I want him to enjoy this.” Cersei said tilting her head back to Brienne.

“Enjoy what?” Brienne said staring back at the Lannister Queen. 

“Well……my guards are going to seize Jaime, then your squire and Jaime, will watch me cut your baby out of your womb!” Cersei said, Podrick yelled as he digested the confession and Brienne felt the tears build in her eyes. She tried not to show the fear in her face, and reminded herself to be strong, especially for her child. Brienne glared at Cersei and replied.

“May I remind you; your _niece or nephew_ has done nothing to you! Nothing at all!” Brienne replied as her tears began to shed down her face. 

“Oh this bastard child you carry? I don’t care if its half Lannister! It has destroyed my life!” Cersei replied placing a hand to her heart. 

“I was with child as well, but Jaime travelled North for you! And I guess Jaime only wanted you, because he was drunk and he wanted a good fuck…… well he must’ve been desperate!” Cersei said laughing towards her soldiers. Brienne closed her eyes and shook her head.

“You don’t know what we share.” Brienne whispered to Cersei. 

“Ha! He left you alone in Winterfell, and somehow pregnant! He rode South for me! ME!” Cersei yelled. 

“AND HE CAME BACK TO ME! HE RODE SOUTH TO END YOU!” Brienne yelled back, Cersei leaped forward and they were nose to nose now.

“And he told you that, did he? Jaime has told many….many lies throughout his life!” Cersei said tilting her head at Brienne. She studied Cersei’s cold, dark eyes. 

“And so… have you.” Brienne replied in a whisper. Cersei lifted her body up and scoffed at Brienne. Cersei would’ve continued speaking to her, however Brienne felt the tightening feeling in her stomach again and she couldn’t fight the pain, she was struggling to breathe. She closed her eyes as the contraction began to build. Cersei’s eyes widen at the sight in front of her.

“And what perfect timing is this! We will watch the cow deliver her child! ” Cersei said turning to face the guards as Brienne raised her head towards the ceiling and cried out in pain. 

“And we’ll wait for Jaime to come to her rescue, then I’ll kill the child and this cow!.” Cersei commanded and her guards patrolled the Throne Room entrance, waiting for Jaime to arrive.


	18. Deception

Jaime Lannister spun around and felt the burning flames surrounding the harbour. His heart sank as he saw thousands of civilians running away from Euron Greyjoy and his fleet. The smell of hot ash and soot ripped through his lungs as he ducked for cover, his vision became blurry and unfocused. His thoughts escaped him as Tyrion, joined him for cover. 

“FUCK!” Tyrion yelled as he ran his fingers through his hair. Jaime spun around as he heard another blast come from the harbour. 

“What the fuck does he want?!” Tyrion yelled as he coughed out the ash and dust he eventually swallowed. 

“Gods if I know!” Jaime yelled back and Tyrion jumped at the sword hitting the stone marble which they were hiding behind. Jaime seized his sword and swung once blocking Greyjoy’s soldier, Tyrion then joined him as a soldier came from his left. Jaime ducked and pierced his sword through the soldiers chest. A loud clap erupted through Jaime’s ears and he spun around to see Euron Greyjoy clapping slowly at Jaime’s fighting skills. 

“Not bad! For a man with one hand!” Greyjoy replied laughing at his own humour. 

“What do you want Greyjoy?” Jaime asked gripping Widow’s Wail in his left hand. 

“It’s always these same questions….. what do you want? why are you doing this? blah blah blah!” Greyjoy replied mocking Jaime’s voice. 

“I will ask again- ’ Jaime said before Euron erupted him. 

“What I want? Hmmm” he said as he pointed up towards Evenfall Castle. 

“That great pregnant cow!” Euron said his laugh echoed in Jaime’s ears, Jaime felt the fire burn in his belly and he pounced forward and screamed. He swung his sword and it met Greyjoy’s. They held their swords and stared into each others eyes. One full of revenge and murder, the other full of anger and frustration. Jaime cried out as he swung his sword towards Euron’s head and punched him with his gold hand. Euron fell onto the ground as Jaime approached him, he then kicked him in the face, Euron spat the blood out of his mouth and coughed up the hot ash and soot. 

“Lannister!“ Euron said before Jaime sprung again and punched him across the face. Jaime then dropped his sword and grasped Euron’s shirt with his left hand and held his golden hand out, preparing himself. 

“I don’t want her! She does!” Euron said coughing through the smoke in the air. Jaime froze as he digested his confession, Tyrion ran towards Euron and grasped his throat. 

“WHO?!” Tyrion said screaming into his face. 

“Your….. your sister” Euron said smiling as more blood escaped his mouth, he laughed at the shocked expressions of the Lannister brothers. 

“Cersei is dead!” Jaime said angrily, he felt the blood rush through his body as he stared at the intruder.

“Think again! THIS! Was all a diversion! I bet she is at Evenfall Castle right now having a nice chat with your pregnant whore!” Euron said and Jaime grabbed Widow’s Wail and pointed it to his chest. 

“Would you Lannister? HA! Your sister is right! You are stupid! You even fucked Brienne of Tarth, Gods you are desperate!” Euron said scoffing at his remarks, however Jaime sprung forward and pressed his sword into Euron’s chest. He gulped and choked on his last remaining breath before Jaime released his sword and watched Euron collapse to the ground. 

“JAIME!” Selwyn Tarth screamed out as Jaime spun around and saw the Evenstar approaching him. He clasped his hand on his shoulder and saw Euron Greyjoy dead on the ground.

“So he was behind it!” Selwyn said but Tyrion shook his head. 

“No! He was working…. for our sister.” Tyrion said looking up at Selwyn whose mouth dropped. 

“YOU TOLD ME SHE WAS DEAD!” Selwyn said angrily.

“Well she isn’t!” Tyrion said. 

“SEVEN HELLS! WHAT IS IT WITH LANNISTER’S RETURNING FROM THE FUCKING DEAD! WHERE IS SHE NOW?” Selwyn yelled, but Jaime stared at Evenfall Castle, he seemed so far away from it. He was still digesting his sister’s return. Gods! he thought, they had all been blind. The person who was behind the threats of repeated messages, was right under their nose. 

“SHE’S GOT BRIENNE!” Jaime said picking up Widow’s Wail and ran as fast as he could towards Evenfall Castle. Tyrion called out to him and followed him towards the castle with Brienne’s father just behind him. Jaime approached the Tarth soldiers and demanded their horses, they obliged and Jaime swung onto the horse and galloped towards the Castle, praying to the old gods and the new, that the Tarth soldiers were still standing and he wasn’t too late. 

_______

Podrick spat the blood out from his mouth and gazed up at Cersei’s soldier. The soldiers removed Brienne and Jaime from the pillars and they were both on their knees, their wrists bound by rope. Podrick turned to Brienne who was sweating and all red in the face. Her contractions were still far apart, but she feared for her child’s life. 

“My Queen, Why don’t we-“ the soldier asked Cersei before she ripped into him. 

“MY BROTHER WILL COME FOR HER! DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND ME! THEN I WILL FINISH HER! I WANT HIM TO SEE THIS!” Cersei yelled, the soldier straighten up and bowed. She turned towards Brienne, whose eyes were closed and her blonde hair was wet from her sweat. Podrick didn’t take his eyes off her as she manoeuvred herself to accommodate her pregnant belly, but the guards pulled her hair and told her to stop moving. 

“DON’T! PLEASE SHE’S IN LABOR!” Podrick cried out and the soldier grasped his face. 

“You are an annoying little shit!” the soldier said before Cersei interrupted. 

“Enough! He needs to watch this too!” Cersei growled, she spun around to face the Evenfall Throne room doors. Brienne lifted her head and finally spoke. 

“You think Jaime will go back to you, after you’ve killed me?!” You may have survived, but you will not win this! NOT ON MY HOME LAND!” Brienne cried out whimpering slightly as she felt her next contraction coming. 

“Oh but I will! Tarth is nothing now! Or….. maybe it’s always been nothing. And this baby will come, no matter how much you hold in your groans!” Cersei said watching Brienne’s breathing become more laboured, she tilted her body forward and moaned as the contraction ripped through her body. This was the most painful contraction Brienne faced and she tried to focus her breathing on getting through the pain, but the current circumstances did not help. Brienne suddenly let out an audible gasp as she felt her breeches soak with warm liquid, her waters had broken. She averted her eyes to the water which was pooling around her legs and she bit her lip to stop herself wanting to cry out in pain.

“SER BRIENNE!” Podrick yelled as he knew exactly what was happening and nothing could stop the baby from coming now. Brienne sucked in a breath and breathed out as she felt her waters break around her legs. 

“Well, It shouldn’t be long now!” Cersei said smiling enviously at the sight before her. Brienne gasped and her waters continued to leak throughout her breeches and onto the marble floor.

“PLEASE! LET HER LIE DOWN! HER BABY IS COMING!” Podrick said. Cersei scoffed and turned towards the doors. Brienne continued to moan as another contraction was building within her.

“OHHHHH! PODRICK!” Brienne groaned loudly as her contraction continued to ripple through her body. She wanted to press her hands on the stone ground and elevate her weight, but she was swaying on her knees with her hands tied behind her back. Cersei lit the remaining lamps in the throne room, the room was lit with light and Brienne began to see Cersei more clearer now. Meanwhile, Podrick wrestled in anger and screamed at Jaime's sister.

“YOU’VE HAD CHILDREN! PLEASE! SHE IS GOING TO HAVE THE BABY!” Podrick yelled again, but Cersei spun around and pounced towards the young squire and grabbed his shirt. She was about to speak before a crowd of guards started to yell outside the throne room doors. The swords withdrew from their scabbard and the guards from inside the Throne Room prepared to meet their guests. 

“He has come” Cersei said quietly as she released her hand from Podrick’s shirt and walked towards Brienne.  Brienne’s eyes were glued to the doors and a guard broke her thoughts as he entered the Throne Room. 

“We have captured Ser Jaime, most of the guards are dead, including the leader.” A guard announced bowing his head to Cersei. Brienne froze at the news she just heard. 

“No! Sandgreen!” Brienne cried out as she began to understand who they were talking about. Cersei laughed and smiled. Her plan was commencing, Jaime would soon be hers and she would rid the Tarth heir and the child.

"He’s come for you! Just as I said and now….. I will take what is mine!” Cersei said and Brienne let her tears fall down her face. Cersei grabbed hold of Brienne’s face and they stared at the great oak doors, Brienne prayed to the old gods and the new, she prayed that she could have the chance to meet her child, to live the rest of her life with Jaime and to watch their child grow, but Brienne knew she was going to die and history would repeat itself.

She knew deep down, she will soon be reunited with her mother and siblings. 


	19. Chance

Brienne glued her eyes to the doors as she saw them swing open. Jaime wrestled the two guards who captured him and his eyes made contact with Brienne, who was on her knees breathing deeply, her hair was soaked with sweat and she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming out. Cersei Lannister made contact with her twin brother and beamed in his presence, she pulled at Brienne's hair and Jaime wrestled against the guards again, until one punched him in the face. His head swung to the left and he snapped his eyes shut.

“Jaime.” Brienne whispered through her clenched teeth. Jaime found the strength to turn is head towards her, he wished more than anything that he could trade places with her.

“Why, hello brother.” Cersei said watching his brother wrestle the guards against the guards again.

“CERSEI! HOW?!”Jaime yelled watching Brienne continue to breathe deeply. 

“I could ask you the same question!” Cersei said. 

“How did you survive?!” Jaime asked, ignoring her question. 

“You don’t remember? When the Red Keep collapsed, we fought and I pushed you, because you said you wanted this fat ugly cow!” Cersei said grasping her dagger again. 

“But! I shouldn’t have pushed you into all that ruble and bricks! No, I should’ve travelled to Winterfell and killed your whore!” Cersei said. 

“Don’t…… Spare her Cersei. Just take me.” Jaime said to her but Cersei shook her head. 

“No, don’t you understand Jaime! I want you to see this! To see me end this lumbering beast's life! She’s destroyed EVERYTHING!” Cersei said as Brienne suddenly felt her contraction building again and it suddenly took control over her body. She closed her eyes and breathed through the pain, Jaime’s eyes widen as he saw her wet breeches. 

She was having the baby. 

He fought even harder against the guards who slapped him across the face.

"BRIENNE!" Jaime screamed, as he watched her tackle the contraction.

“Oh and it looks like your bastard child will be born soon or should I just cut the bastard out now?” Cersei said lowering her blade to Brienne’s stomach, who huffed through her contraction and gasped loudly as she felt the blade reach her pregnant belly. Jaime screamed and stomped his foot on the guard’s boot and managed to tangle himself out of his release. 

“JAIME!” Brienne yelled as she watched him fight the guard to the floor.

“Now, now Jaime. You don’t want to do anything stupid.” Cersei said watching him seize the guards arm, he was then punched in the face with his remaining hand. Jaime fell to the ground again and the guard grasped his shirt and pulled him towards Brienne. Cersei's guard took Jaime’s sword and threw it across the floor landing near Podrick. Jaime brought his attention to the throne room, Cersei only had two guards remaining and most of the Tarth soldiers were either dead or same were still fighting in the main courtyard. Jaime tried to plunged forward but Cersei seized his face and tutted. 

“I want you to enjoy this brother.” Cersei said watching Jaime’s eyes glare her. Cersei nodded and the first guard brought Jaime closer to Brienne. She gasped slightly as she watched him squirm and fight against his grip. He locked eyes with Brienne and brought all his attention towards her, she had slight bruises under her eyes and her breath became more laboured.

“Brienne, it’s okay.” Jaime gulped as he whispered to her. Brienne nodded as she bit her lip. It was all she could muster, she was overcome with pain and emotion. She suddenly gasped loudly and lowered her head towards Jaime, her head hit his chest and she cried out in pain. Cersei suddenly pulled her hair and lifted her off Jaime’s chest. 

“NO!” Jaime screamed, Brienne huffed and grunted through the contraction. 

“JAIME! OOHH!!” Brienne cried out and Cersei pressed her dagger towards Brienne’s belly. 

“NO! Please, please,please. Don’t…..let the child live, please.” Brienne cried through her tears. 

“You have two options. One is you birth this child, then I’ll kill it….. or I can save you the pain of childbirth and cut it out of you.” Cersei said before Jaime sprang forward and tried to tackle Cersei. Before either could digest what was happening, the grand oak door flew open and there stood Tyrion Lannister. He was dripping in blood and sweat and his eyes were pierced at Cersei Lannister.

“Enough sister!” Tyrion said to his sister. 

“Oh, you have him under your belt as well!” Cersei yelled to Jaime, Brienne breathed heavily as she tried to focus on the baby. Tyrion's heart stopped as he saw Brienne breathe deeply, he has seen a woman give birth before and he knew what was happening.

“ENOUGH! LET HER GO!” Tyrion said as the second guard approached him. He drew his sword and balanced it in his grip. Jaime continued to stare at Brienne who was whispering encouraging words to her. Brienne glued her eyes to him and felt her contraction ease. 

“OR WHAT BROTHER?! YOU WILL KILL ME?!” Cersei screamed watching her brother grip his sword. Jaime stared up at his sister and then turned to Podrick, who had remained silent and followed Jaime’s eyes. Jaime looked back at Brienne and whispered. 

“It’s okay.” he said before Brienne jumped as Cersei grabbed hold of her and dragged her across the floor.

“DROP YOUR SWORDS! I SAID DROP THEM!” Cersei yelled as she held her dagger to Brienne’s pregnant belly. Jaime heart leaped from his chest as he saw the blade across Brienne's stomach, meanwhile Tyrion obeyed his sister and dropped his sword to the ground, the sound echoed in the throne room as Brienne’s huffs filled the air.

“Why Jaime?! I don’t understand it! We were going to have another baby, another chance to be together! BUT YOU RODE NORTH FOR HER!” Cersei screamed as she pointed to Brienne who was still labouring heavily. Jaime stared at his twin sister and then to Brienne whose glassy eyes broke his heart. 

“I did ride North, to fight for the living, I kept that promise. But, I will come back to you Cersei.” Jaime said. 

“WHAT?!” Tyrion yelled and watched his brother".

“Unbind me and give me the dagger. We will leave with place, it will just be you and me.” Jaime said as he looked up towards his sister who continued to press her dagger at Brienne's belly.

“ Just like that!” Cersei yelled. 

“Let’s get away from here, just you and me.” Jaime responded continuing to look up at Cersei. She studied every inch of his face and watched his emerald eyes locking with hers.

“Jaime, you and me?”Cersei said as Tyrion began to grow angry at the scene in front of him. What the fuck is he doing, he thought. 

“Yes. I realised my mistakes, just like in Winterfell and I’m not repeating them. Lets escape from here, you and me.” Jaime said not taking his eyes off Cersei.

“You mean this Jaime?” Cersei asked again noticing the change in Jaime’s behaviour. Brienne continued to stare at him. 

“Cersei, please. Let’s leave. You and me.” Jaime said again as Cersei slowly lowered the dagger and move towards him to cut the binded rope. Jaime slowly rose from his knees, and stretched his left hand to Cersei. 

"Give me the dagger and let's leave." Jaime said as Cersei slowly obliged and locked eyes with her brother the whole room was silent as the Lannister twins reunited. Brienne closed her eyes and wished to all the gods for this to end. Jaime gazed into Cersei's eyes, he stared at the pain and anger the past years had given him, it was all because of Cersei. The misfortunate he encountered with living a lie for his entire life, it was all because of Cersei. He lost the opportunity to be a real father, because of Cersei. Olenna Tyrell was right, she is a disease, Cersei tangled Jaime in her web since their childhood and he had been so blind, until he met Brienne of Tarth. Jaime embraced Cersei tightly and gazed down at Brienne, who slowly began to look up at Jaime, she saw the look in Jaime's eye and he didn't blink. Jaime stared down at Brienne and exhaled deeply.

Enough pain.

Jaime closed his eyes and plunged the dagger through Cersei’s back. Brienne jumped at the sudden movement as the room erupted in Cersei’s gulps. Cersei stepped backwards and eyed Jaime as the blood began to slowly pour from her mouth. Jaime watched his sister fall to her knees and take her last breath. She melted to the floor and felt the life disappear from her body. Tyrion stared at his sister and watched the blood spill from her body. She was gone. 

Jaime averted his eyes to Brienne, she turned to Podrick who was just as shocked as she was, he ran forward and embraced her tightly. 

“I’M SO SORRY, MY LOVE!” Jaime said through his tears. 

“Oh Jaime! I would’ve defended myself! But your child has made things interesting Jaime! It’s okay, it’s okay.” Brienne said burying her face into Jaime’s neck and crying even harder. Tyrion bypassed the couple and began to untie Podrick’s ropes. Jaime held Brienne tightly and kissed her temples, he was too afraid that he would lose her again. The fear of the past events filtered away as Brienne suddenly untangled herself from Jaime and moaned through her teeth, another contraction ripped into Brienne and she suddenly let out a loud cry. 

“BRIENNE!” Jaime said as he grasped her shoulders. Podrick rushed forward to Jaime and Brienne, as she gasped in pain.

“OH! JAIME! THE BABY- OHHH ITS COMING!” Brienne cried out in pain one again, Jaime turned to Podrick and Tyrion.

“Okay! It’s really happening now!” Jaime said to her. 

“Yes!” Brienne said as she felt contraction build in her womb. She tilted her head back and huffed through the pain. 

“Okay! Pod! You and I can manage this! We must take her to her chambers!” Jaime said and Podrick nodded. They each grabbed a side and lifted Brienne slowly to her feet. She finally felt some feeling in her legs and managed to walk along with Jaime and Podrick, however given her current circumstances, she was exhausted.

“Wait! Jaime! Are you- You can’t carry her up to the bedroom!” Tyrion said following behind them. 

“She is having the baby Tyrion!” Jaime cried out to his brother.

“I can fucking see that Jaime!” Tyrion cried out as they exited the throne room and walked down the steps, they walked through the passageway and entered the entrance to the grand staircase. Jaime and Podrick managed to hold Brienne up until she felt another contraction filter through her abdomen.

“FUCK! ANOTHER ONE!” Jaime cried out, they stopped for a minute and Jaime soothed Brienne’s back with his good hand. Podrick stared at the majestic staircase in front of him and felt his anxiety burst through his chest.

“I- I don’t think she will make it to her chambers Ser Jaime!” Podrick said as he felt his knees give way against Brienne’s waist. She cried out in pain as her eyes widen at the painful sensation she was experiencing.

“OHHH GODS! JAIME! I FEEL - ITS HEAD! OH GODS JAIME, I FEEL THE BABY’S HEAD!” Brienne cried out to Jaime as Podrick began to panic even more due to Brienne's erupted groans. 

“JAIME! THIS BABY ISN’T GOING TO WAIT!” Tyrion yelled and Jaime couldn’t deny what was happening. There was no way to carry Brienne to her chambers, she was going to have the baby on the grand staircase floor. 

“Tyrion! Pod! Run to the infirmary and fetch me some towels and hot water please! And fucking hurry!” Jaime asked watching Tyrion and Podrick ran as fast as he could. Jaime slowly lowered Brienne onto her knees as she huffed through the contraction. Jaime quickly knelt down in front of her and helped her find her balance, she looked up at him through her sweaty blonde locks and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Jaime stumbled slightly as she groaned through the building contraction. 

“Brienne….. listen to my voice!” Jaime said looking into her eyes as he soothed her back. 

“Hhhhoohhhhhh!!!” Brienne bore down and laboured again.

"That's it! Come on Brienne! Think you're fighting the bear!" Jaime said as Brienne chuckled slightly through the pain. 

"I'd give anything to fucking tackle that bear again!" Brienne said lifting her head back and gripping her hands tightly around Jaime's back. He continued to coach Brienne and rub her back as she breathed through the pain. Tyrion and Podrick returned to the foot of the stairs with a set of towels and hot boiling water.

“Hand me a wet towel Pod, quickly please!” Jaime said as he grabbed the towel and wiped his hands clean from the previous events. He stared back into Brienne’s eyes.

“Brienne, I need to see if the baby is ready! Okay, so-“ Jaime said before grasped him tightly once again and cried out.

“DON’T….FUCKING LEAVE…..ME AGAIN! PLEASE! STAY….. WITH ME! PLEASE!” Brienne yelled as she looked up at Jaime’s face. He suddenly remembered the night in Winterfell, she said these exact words to him and Jaime couldn’t bare to see her like this again, especially now.

“Pod! We need you…… Podrick, help us deliver the baby!” Jaime said to the young squire as a look of panic flashed across his face. He began to shake his head. 

“Ser Jaime! I don’t know anything about childbirth!” Podrick said, but Jaime reassured him. 

“Podrick! It’s okay. I know you can do this! Brienne needs you! and Tyrion is here as well.” Jaime said as Podrick eyes widen at the suggestion and Brienne’s cries echoed though the main castle entrance.

“Ser Jaime, I-“ Podrick began before Brienne brought his attention to hers. 

“PODRICK! You….can do….this! You….have to help…me! please!” Brienne said turning her head towards Podrick's. No other words were needed. Podrick nodded and removed his cloak and rolled up his shirt sleeves. Jaime knew Brienne wouldn’t be able to move from this position, so he lifted her up slightly and spread her knees out.She was kneeling on her left leg and had her arms wrapped around Jaime’s neck. He helped remove Brienne’s undergarments and Podrick tilted his head to see the baby’s progress.

“That’s it! Just breathe Brienne!” Jaime held onto her sides and coached her through the birth. 

“I AM BREATHING JAIME! FUCK!” Brienne yelled as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

“Yes, I know! That was stupid of me!” Jaime said shaking his head as Tyrion rolled his eyes at his brother, but Brienne tilted her head up and sighed. 

“No you’re not. I’m just- Gods this fucking hurts!” Brienne cried out.

“You have endure so much my love. You are the strongest knight and woman this country has ever seen!” Jaime said not taking his eyes off her piercing blue eyes. Tyrion gazed at his brother in awe, as he coached her through the pain. 

“You - Ohhhhhh JAIME…..I FEEL IT’S HEAD AGAIN!” Brienne said as her eyes widen with the pain she was enduring. 

“POD! IS THE HEAD OUT?” Jaime called out as Brienne placed her head on Jaime’s chest. Podrick jumped and checked to see the baby’s head. 

“YES! YES! THERE’S THE HEAD! BUT- ITS GONE AWAY! WHAT HAPPENED?” Podrick asked. 

“That’s okay Pod! It will come soon with the next pain.” Tyrion said as he sat beside Podrick with the set of towels and boiling water. Jaime brought his attention back to Brienne and helped her breath through her contraction. Brienne needed to swift her weight and prepare herself to birth her child, Jaime encouraged Brienne to sit against him and she nodded in agreement. Jaime managed to unstrap his golden hand and he pressed himself up against the wall. He laid Brienne back on his chest, her knees were elevated and she closed her eyes grunting through the pain. She grasped his left hand and right stump to support herself. Jaime was coaching her through the pain until Brienne’s eyes shot open and she shuffled into the child bearing position against Jaime's body.

“OOHHHH, I FEEL THE BABY AGAIN, ITS COMING! JAIME!!” Brienne groaned loudly.

“Okay! Brienne are you ready?” Jaime asked her, she continued to breathe as her eyes slowly opened and she nodded in reply. She needed to listen to her body now, neither Brienne or the baby could wait any longer now. She positioned herself against Jaime and she began the final stage of her labor. 

“I think I need to push Jaime!” Brienne groaned as she took a couple of breaths and she bore down with all her might and strength, sweat was plastered on her face as she huffed through her last breath and pressed her back on Jaime’s chest. 

“Podrick! What do you see?” Jaime asked running his fingers through her blonde hair. 

“I saw the head! But its gone again!” Podrick said.

“That’s okay! She will feel another soon and the head will crown okay!” Jaime said as he placed a kiss to Brienne’s head and she continued to breathe more deeply.

“OH!!! HERE IT COMES AGAIN!” Brienne groaned as she pressed her chin to her chest and pushed as hard as she could. When she couldn't push any more, she pressed her head on Jaime and breathed rapidly. Jaime was breathing along with her and thought it would be encouraging during the final stages. Brienne shuffled once more and pushed again.

“That’s it! Keep pushing! Ke- Oh Gods! Ser Brienne I can see the baby’s head!” Podrick blurted out as he could see the baby crowning, Brienne began to bear down again and this time she let out a massive groan which even left Podrick and Tyrion a bit startled. She pushed again as her hands grasping Jaime’s hand and stump more tightly.

“Come on Brienne! You can do this my lady! Our baby is nearly here! ” Jaime said pressing his lips to her ear and encouraging her.

“Ja- Jaime! I- Ohhhhhhh arrrrggghhh!!!” she felt the next contraction build and pushed again, this time Brienne thought she was splitting apart. The contractions toppled over one another like monstrous waves hitting the surface and Brienne couldn’t find the strength to breathe anymore. Jaime coached her through the final stage as Podrick and Tyrion watched in awe as the baby crowned.

"THE HEAD'S OUT!" Podrick cried out as Tyrion shuffled closer with some towels all ready to go. Jaime held onto Brienne even tighter as he saw the baby's head entering the world.

“OOHHHHHH FUCK!!! PODRICK! GET IT OUT!” Brienne yelled as she continued to push with all her might. Brienne thought she knew pain, but she was wrong. She had been battered and bruised her entire life, but she had never faced an obstacle like this before. She had to find that fighting spirit she always carried with her and birth her child into this world. With a couple of deep breaths and encouraging words from Jaime and Podrick, she bore down and pushed with every ounce of energy she had in her body. Brienne cried out in relief, as she felt the baby finally slide out of her and she collapsed onto the Jaime’s chest behind her and tried to regain her breath.  Brienne found some remaining strength to lift herself up to finally see her child. 

But the silence was deafening


	20. Blessed

“Po-Podrick?” Brienne whispered as she looked at her squire and then to the baby who was laying in between Brienne’s legs. All four stared blankly at the newborn baby.

She turned slightly to look into Jaime’s heartbroken eyes and everything registered in Brienne’s mind. Both Jaime and Brienne continued looking down at their little baby girl, who was still and silent.

“What’s- why, Oh…. gods! JAIME! SHE’S BLUE! SHE’S NOT MOVING!” Brienne screamed in pain as she saw the baby girl silent between her legs, she gasped heavily and tears streamed down her face. Jaime stared at her and began to cry until he thought of something. Something which he had witnessed in the birthing room before. Jaime found some courage to let Brienne go and moved towards Podrick, who was beginning to cry.

“Brienne, Brienne! listen to me! I need you to hold the baby to your chest! Brienne do you understand what I’m saying?” Jaime said trying to calm Brienne’s loud cries. She slowly nodded and took hold of her lifeless child. She gasping through her tears as she stared at Jaime.

“Okay, Brienne, rub her back! NOW!” Jaime cried out the instructions to her. If Jaime had both hands, he would’ve done this himself, but time was of the essence and this could save their child’s life. He just needed Brienne to keep rubbing their baby’s back. And so she did, Brienne held her baby to her chest and rubbed up and down her back. Brienne tilted her head to see if anything was happening. But nothing, not one sound except Brienne’s cries and Jaime’s words of encouragement.

“JAIME, IT’S NOT WORKING! WHY WON’T SHE BREATHE?” Brienne cried out again as she stared at Jaime wanting to know all the answers to these heartbreaking questions. Life had been cruel to Brienne, but she had shown strength, resourcefulness and courage in every aspect in her life. Jaime wondered if she would survive this, no woman should ever experience this pain. The seconds felt like long winters passing by, as Brienne continued to rub the baby’s back, she choked on her tears and gasped heavily, praying to the old gods and the new, for her baby’s survival. 

“Come on......come on my little sapphire, my little lioness. Stay with me! Please!” Brienne uttered these words in a mere whisper, her lips placed on her daughter’s head and she rocked her forward and back, rubbing the small of her back as she went. Brienne’s eyes were closed with tears streaming down them and she prayed to all the gods.

And then, a cry. A beautiful cry filled the dead silence of the main entrance and Brienne cried out in massive relief.

The baby was breathing.

“OHHHHHHH GODS!SHE’S OKAY! JAIME! SHE’S OKAY!” Brienne said rocking her child which began to squirm and softly cry in her chest. Jaime let out a sigh of relief and began to frantically kiss Brienne on the lips, his good hand cupped her cheeks and he then kissed her forehead. Brienne’s tears continued to fall as she lifted the baby off her chest and cradled her in her long arms. Brienne smiled down at the newest Lannister/Tarth addition, she squirmed in her arms and continued to cry out for the whole of Tarth to hear. Podrick piled some towels around Brienne’s legs and Tyrion took the clean towel to wipe the baby clean and placed Podrick’s cloak on the baby to keep her warm, his eyes were filled with tears. 

“Oohhh my, What a big roar you have!” Brienne exclaimed as she wrapped her newborn baby in the cloak. She was scared to blink in case she missed any details of her baby. A small tuft of golden hair, a little button nose, ten fingers, ten toes and as soon as she settled in Brienne’s arms, her eyes opened. 

“She has set of sapphire eyes!” Jaime said, bringing his finger to the baby’s nose and tickling it. 

Brienne was in shock. She didn’t know what to do, other than look down at the beautiful new heir to Tarth. Brienne rubbed her forehead against the baby’s and kissed her forehead. 

“Thank the gods she’s okay! Oh Jaime! How- Is this even real!? After everything that happened?” Brienne asked Jaime in a whisper, her eyes still glued to their child. 

“We’ve overcome so much adversary, but this is real my lady. Our new start!” Jaime replied, rubbing his forehead against Brienne’s, although deep down he felt the exact same. Is this actually happening?

“Thank you” Brienne said turning her head towards Jaime’s and smiled. Jaime shook his head slightly.

“Brienne, you just birthed our child, after being held as a hostage! You are beyond brave my lady! I should be thanking you” Jaime said making sure he didn’t lose her gaze. Brienne smirked at his beautiful remarks and replied. 

“After everything that’s happened, I didn’t think I’d be in this position -” Brienne said looking down at her child. 

“But you are! And she is beautiful!” Jaime said touching the baby’s nose again. 

“She certainly is Ser Jaime! Here, come and meet your little daughter!” Brienne said as she lifted the baby up and Jaime prepared himself, to meet his child. With some adjusting, Brienne laid the baby in the crook of Jaime’s arm. 

“Ohhh my. Hello my little knight! You gave us quite a scare before! Dear gods......Look how beautiful you are!” Jaime said as his eyes became glassy with tears. Brienne watched Jaime’s every movement and all the previous events disappeared from her mind.

"Brienne -" Jaime spoke before their little daughter cooed and made little noises which caused both to gazed at their beautiful creation once again. Brienne smiled and caught Podrick and Tyrion's gaze they were in awe of the scene in front of them and found themselves wiping the tears from their faces. 

“Podrick, Tyrion,Both Ser Jaime and I, sincerely thank you!” Brienne said smiling through her tears, Tyrion smiled as Podrick wiped the tears from his eyes.

“You are most welcome! She was definitely eager to make her entrance!” Podrick said smiling brightly at the little family before him. 

“Just like her father!” Brienne said turning her head towards Jaime’s as he kissed her nose and she nestled her head on Jaime’s side. Jaime and Brienne marvelled at their newborn daughter, Jaime smiled and bent forward to press a kiss upon her daughter’s forehead, Brienne’s breath hitch and she was suddenly overcome with emotion. The baby began to stretch her little arms and legs and cooed at her new parents. Jaime laughed at the baby’s movements and Brienne studied every movement, crying as the baby’s sapphire blue eyes locked with hers.

_________

In the midst of the destruction and chaos, Selwyn Tarth gazed across the horizion and saw the fires slowly diminishing in the distance, he felt the ruble and soot below his boots and a rush of relief filter over his body. Tarth survived a small victory against Euron Greyjoy and his fleet, and The Evenstar was still shocked they survived the surprise attack. Once everything was secure on the main port, Selwyn began to saddle his horse and he set off towards the castle. He prayed Jaime arrived to Brienne and Podrick in time, especially considering Brienne’s condition. Once he approached the drawbridge to his home, he found the entire courtyard deserted and he held his breath as he scanned the perimeter. The exquisite marble and blue stone courtyard was destroyed. Suddenly, Podrick came running forward to meet the Evenstar.

“PODRICK! my lad!” he saw the tears in Podrick’s eyes and thought the absolute worst, however Podrick grinned so happily, that Selwyn didn’t know how to react. 

“What is it Pod?” Selwyn asked the squire. 

“My Lord! Ser Brienne, she birthed the child!” Podrick said, unable to contain his excitement. Selwyn’s eyes widen as he lept off his horse and gripped his stick.

“Oh gods! Where is she!? Is she okay?” Selwyn said approaching the squire. 

“She's fine my Lord! We couldn’t reach her chambers or the infirmary. She's near the grand entrance.” Podrick said as Selwyn smiled and walked as fast as his crippled leg allowed him. His heart beat rapidly in his chest and he couldn’t contain his excitement. Selwyn approached the majestic oak doors and pushed them open, he scanned the entrance hall and found his daughter holding a small bundle in her arms beside the staircase. Jaime’s head lifted as he heard the doors opened and smiled at the figure who stood rooted on the spot. Brienne turned her head towards her father and she gasped at the sight of her father.

“Oh my!” Selwyn whispered as he walked towards Brienne, Jaime and the baby. Jaime sprung to his feet and helped Selwyn be level with Brienne. Her crystal blue eyes erupted with tears as her father looked down at her daughter. 

“Ohhh Brienne, my daughter!” Selwyn said gulping at the tears he began to shed. 

“It’s a girl, father.” Brienne said tilting her head towards him. Selwyn sighed and wiped the tears from his cheeks. 

“A girl! I knew my hunch was right!” Selwyn said winking at her. 

“And mine as well.” Jaime said eyeing Tyrion who was beaming with pride. Jaime kissed Brienne’s forehead once more as she closed her eyes at his touch. Selwyn peered at the baby, her little red lips pursed as she lay asleep in Brienne’s arms. Brienne saw her father’s expression and slowly moved. 

“Father, come and meet your granddaughter.” Brienne said holding the baby forward so Selwyn could hold her. His breath hitched at the back of his throat and all the destruction and pain from the previous events disappeared. 

“Oh my…..gods! Hello my little Tarth….. and Lannister princess.” Selwyn said as Brienne imprinted this beautiful moment in her mind.

“Are you okay?” Selwyn said bringing his attention to Brienne, who nodded. 

“I wasn’t before, but I am now.” Brienne said quietly as Jaime noticed her expression changing. He was heartbroken to see her confront so much pain. Brienne could still feel Cersei’s breath on her ear and she shivered at the thought. 

“What exactly happened? and where is your sister?”Selwyn asked him

“We’ll tell you what happened later, my lord.” Tyrion said making eye contact with Selwyn as he noticed Brienne lowering her head. At that moment the baby stirred in Selwyn arms and began to cry. 

“Ohhh my little sapphire! I think someone is hungry.” he said rocking the baby in his arms and handing her back to Brienne. Her heart melted as the baby was placed in her arms again, Brienne watched the baby cry and fuss as she unbuttoned her shirt and held her right breast in her hand. Brienne guided the baby’s small mouth to her nipple and she began to settle. Brienne’s breath quivered as she nursed her baby. Never in her lifetime did she imagine this scenario.

"Is -is this right?" Brienne asked looking at Jaime anxiously.

"Yes, she will let you know when she's done- Oh gods! she looks so peaceful Brienne." Jaime said feeling the tears burn.

“Yes, she is. That’s better isn’t it, my love.” Brienne said soothing her little head, Jaime lifted his gaze to see Podrick and Tyrion standing close by.

“Ser Brienne, Jaime. I offer you my congratulations again.” Tyrion said as some tears fell down his face.  “And, I’m sorry about -” Tyrion said before Brienne interrupted him.

“Tyrion…. it’s okay. The baby is fine and that’s all that matters.” Brienne said as the baby released her lips from Brienne’s nipple, Jaime motioned her to place the baby on her shoulder and rub her back. Brienne managed to lift the baby onto her broad shoulder and patted her back. She heard a couple of hiccups and Brienne laughed at the beautiful new sounds the baby was making. Once she was finished, Brienne placed her back in her arms and cradled her. 

“She’s beautiful Ser Brienne.” Podrick said watching Brienne embrace this new experience, she smiled at her squire. 

“Thank you Podrick, we are so grateful!” Brienne said and Jaime nodded. When she discovered her pregnancy, Podrick made a vow to watch over Brienne, and make sure she had someone to turn to during these life changing moments. He proudly knelt in front of Brienne and Jaime and watched them cuddle their little baby girl. 

“You are very welcome Sers. What will you name the child?” Podrick asked and Brienne tilted her head towards Jaime, they never discussed baby names together. Brienne thought long and hard about a possible name, and her mid filtered back to the beach. 

“What about Joanna?” Brienne asked Jaime in a whisper. 

“Joanna?” Jaime said taken aback by his late mother’s name. 

“You don’t-“ Brienne asked him. 

“Oh no, my love. It’s- It’s beautiful. Oh my. Joanna. Hello my little Ser!” Jaime said as the tears filled his eyes once more.

Tyrion, Selwyn and Podrick all watched in awe as Jaime began to speak to his daughter. 

“You were quite impatient to arrive weren’t you?” Jaime said and Brienne smiled through her tears. 

“Welcome to our world little one, I’m your papa and this is your mama. She has been so incredibly brave and you are very lucky to have her as your mother. 

“And blessed to have you as her father.” Brienne said watching Jaime’s tears fall down his face, she kissed his lips as Joanna stirred in her arms. Brienne made some promises in her mind, She vowed to protect her child and give her the chances she never had. She vowed this baby would have a mother by her side every step of the way. Brienne never felt so strong in her entire life and now she welcomed her new oath into the world. 

Joanna. 


	21. Love

A week and a half had passed since the fateful attack on Tarth and the beautiful arrival of Jaime and Brienne’s daughter, Joanna. The nights were long and Brienne felt like she was back on night shift in Renly's camp, however this time she was gifted with the most beautiful baby girl.Brienne still managed to attend to some light duties, but remained on bedrest for most of the day. One late afternoon, Podrick Payne entered Brienne’s chambers, the squire and knight began to discuss the repairs which needed to be organised and talk drifted towards the baby who was restless in her crib beside Brienne and Jaime’s bed. Brienne lifted Joanna up and placed her in Podrick’s arms, his heart leaped for joy as the newest addition to the Lannister-Tarth family squirmed in the embrace.

“She truly is beautiful.” Podrick said beaming at Brienne who returned the smile.

“Yes, she is. I don’t think I can thank you enough Podrick.” Brienne said.

“I just did my duty Ser.” Podrick said.

“I mean it, I couldn’t have done it without you….. and Jaime of course. But, you delivered Joanna into this world, without you I - thank you Podrick." Brienne said as tears shed down her face. 

“It was my pleasure and you did a beautiful job Ser.” Podrick said as Brienne smiled.

“Thank you. Actually, that reminds me. Because things have been very hectic, I haven’t had the chance to properly thank you.” Brienne said. 

“But you already did Ser.” Podrick said looking confused as Brienne slowly shuffled out of bedand approached the corner of the room. 

“I did, but I didn’t give you your gift.” Brienne said, her back still facing her squire.

“Which is?” Podrick asked continuing to look more confused. 

“Your knighthood.” Brienne said as she turned around with Oathkeeper in her hand. Podrick’s mouth hung open and his speech stuttered. Podrick slowly lifted himself off the chair and placed the sleepy Joanna in her crib.

“Kneel Podrick Payne.” Brienne said approaching the middle of the room and extending her sword to the stone ground. He sucked in a big breath and approached his mentor and teacher, he kneeled on one knee and prayed to the old gods and the new. Brienne gripped Oathkeeper and placed the flat edge of the blade on Podrick’s left shoulder. 

“In the name of the warrior, I charge you to be brave.” Brienne said as she lifted Oathkeeper and placed the blade on Podrick’s right shoulder. 

“In the name of father, I charge you to be just. In the name of the mother, I charge you to defend the innocent. Arise, Podrick Payne. A Knight of the Six Kingdoms.” Brienne announced as Podrick rose from his position and felt the tears burning in his eyes, he smiled at Brienne and she beamed with pride. Brienne placed Oathkeeper on her bed and embraced Podrick in a tight hug.

“You have proven yourself to be the most loyal squire, and now you’re a knight! Ser Jaime and I sincerely thank you Podrick, so very much.” Podrick wiped some tears from his face and thanked Brienne once more. A knock came at the door and Jaime Lannister entered, surprised to see the intimate exchange between the two.

“Ser Jaime.” Podrick announced as Jaime approached him and embraced Podrick into a tight hug. 

“Congratulations _Ser_ Podrick.” Jaime said placing a hand on his shoulder, Podrick beamed with pride and joy as he stared at the two knights.

“Thank you Sers!” Podrick said blushing at the attention he was receiving. After some small talk, Podrick retreated to his studies and Jaime closed the door behind him.

“Ahhh, I have missed you!” Jaime said wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“I haven’t been gone that long! I asked for supper to be a bit early tonight, because Joanna didn’t sleep at all last night.“ Brienne said as she rang for their supper, they retreated to the patio where Brienne and Jaime sat down and began to chat.As their dinner arrived, Brienne took a bite of her meal and hummed in her mouth as the meat spices swirled in her mouth.

“Divine! Before I forget, I must write to Lady Sansa and tell-” she said chewing the last remaining bits of meat in her mouth, her eyes met Jaime’s and she stopped suddenly. Jaime was beamed with pride a few moments ago, now he had an anxious look spread across his face. Since the attack on Tarth and Brienne being held hostage, Jaime began to feel more guilty for what happened to Brienne.

“Jaime, what is it?” she asked placing her knife and fork down. 

“Hmm, oh nothing.” Jaime could still hear Cersei’s screams echoing in his ear as he pierced his sword into her.

“I can hear you thinking Ser.” she said folding her arms as Jaime stared at her. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You haven’t slept properly.” Jaime asked.

“Well, we have a newborn baby now, so sleep has gone.” Brienne said laughing slightly but Jaime held his stare.  “Jaime, it’s okay.” Brienne began. 

“Is it? I vowed I wouldn’t let her touch you and she nearly took your life!” Jaime said slamming his fork to the table. Brienne jumped at Jaime's frustration and sighed.

“Nearly Jaime! She didn-“ Brienne said. 

“She nearly killed you and I failed you, yet again.” Jaime said rising from his chair angrily as he grasped the balcony. 

“No, no! You didn’t! This.... happened, you fought for me and came back to me. You helped me birth our daughter.” Brienne said reassuring him as she grabbed his good hand.

“And what if I was too late?” Jaime said to her holding back his tears. 

“We cant think like this Jaime. It is over and our new life is starting now, a new life with Joanna. Please Jaime.” she said cupping his face and slowly kissing his lips. 

“I don’t know what I would’ve done if-“ Jaime said as he broke their kiss. 

“I am strong my love. We can _both_ get through this.” Brienne said gazing into his tear stained eyes and gripping his hand even tighter. Suddenly, a little cry erupted from their chambers and Brienne snapped her head towards her chambers. She sighed contently and followed the cries which grew louder as she entered the room. Jaime watched her walk towards their daughter and he ran his fingers through his hair. Joanna began to softly cry and suddenly let off one incredibly loud cry.

“Ohhh, my sapphire. I know!” Brienne said as she slowly lifted her daughter out of her cradle and rubbed her back. Joanna continued to cry and stir in her mother's embrace, the little bundle suddenly sneezed softly into Brienne’s shoulder. 

“Gods! What a sneeze you have little cub!” Jaime said walking to their bedroom and he kissed the top of Joanna’s head. Brienne smiled and locked eyes with Jaime, as she rocked Joanna in her arms.

“I know I have fretted over you Brienne, but I am very blessed.” Jaime said to her. 

“I understand Jaime, but everything will go okay. We are taking things one day at a time and we are blessed.” Brienne said looking into his eyes. 

“God’s if Tyrion didn’t find me…. I- I wouldn’t be standing here with you and our little girl.” Jaime said as the tears fall down his cheeks, Brienne inhaled a deep breath and held his good hand. Jaime couldn't believe his eyes, he truly was blessed, despite everything which they have overcome in the past years. He watched Brienne begin to talk to Joanna and giggled along with her little actions. He inhaled deeply.

“And.... I wouldn’t be able to do this.” Jaime said grabbing Brienne’s hand as she looked at him curiously. 

“Despite everything, being called the kingslayer and - you saw something I didn’t know was there. I love you and I - I want you Brienne. You are my love and my life. Brienne I -“ Jaime said, struggling to find the right words, he stared at Brienne as she grew even more curious.

"Jaime, I've told you countless times. You're a man of honour, my love." she said tilting her head, Jaime nodded and sighed. 

“I am very grateful for your trust in me, that's not where I was going with this........Joanna has something she wants to give you.” Jaime said and Brienne looked blankly at him. Jaime moved in front of her and motioned Brienne to look underneath the blankets.

Brienne creased her eyebrows and unfolded the small blankets which were placed in Joanna's crib. Resting underneath Joanna’s thick blankets, was a beautiful sapphire stone ring. It glistening in the dusk light which filtered throughout the room, Brienne's breath hitched in the back of throat, her eyes widen and she spun around to face Jaime.

“Would you be my wife Brienne?” Jaime asked as he watched Brienne’s eyes cloud with tears and she placed her hand over her mouth. 

“Oh gods!” Brienne cried out and she smiled contently as Jaime waited for her to reply. 

“Yes! I will be your wife!” Brienne said as Jaime leaped forward and kissed her passionately. Brienne’s heart exploded with love as Jaime grabbed the ring from Joanna’s blankets and placed it on her finger.

“You two and your schemes!” Brienne said smiling down at Joanna as Jaime laughed at her comments. Joanna cooed in her mothers arms and slowly opened her eyes. 

“Did you know about this?” Brienne asked her daughter. Joanna stared up at her mother and she giggled lightly. Brienne returned the giggle and kissed her daughter's forehead. 

"It was definitely the both of us, my love. " Jaime said as Brienne tilted her head to gaze into his emerald eyes. Jaime smiled and kissed his beloved knight once more.


	22. Life

Brienne woke early on the morning of her wedding, she stepped out onto her patio and stared out to the horizon. She exhaled deeply and ran her fingers through her hair, she stopped suddenly at the shining sapphire ring on her finger. Her life had changed dramatically since she discovered her pregnancy in Winterfell, she experienced a deep emotional change and now she was going to marry Jaime Lannister. She smiled at her ring and instantly thought of her mother and Jaime's mother, she thought about what life would be like, if Joanna's grandmother's were alive. Brienne bit her lip and made her way back into her chambers, she sat on her bed and gazed at the jar of sapphires beside her bed. 

"I may not be the most traditional woman, but I - I wish you were here...... for all of this." Brienne said watching the sapphires glow in the morning light. She felt the tears burn in her eyes and she felt her heart beat vigorously, as she thought about her mother.  Brienne thoughts escaped her mind, as Joanna began to cry at the top of her lungs, her heart leaped out of her chest and she pulled herself away from her bed and made her way to Joanna’s crib. 

“Oh my, my! What’s is it my little sapphire?” Brienne said lifting her daughter up and cradling her in his arm. Last night, Brienne and Jaime slept in separate rooms and Brienne admitted to herself, that it was rather odd, not having Jaime with her. It was her wedding day and all of this attention on her, made Brienne extremely nervous. Thankfully for Joanna, Brienne's anxieties calmed and she  swayed her daughter in her arms and hushed her. Brienne lowered herself onto her bed, and lifted her nightshirt. 

“Today is a special day, I hope you’re excited my little Ser, because I'm rather nervous.” Brienne said as she watched Joanna suck on her breast. She smiled down at her daughter and as her small hands were placed upon Brienne’s breast. Once Joanna was settled, Brienne lifted her legs up and placed Joanna in her lap, she smiled at the beautiful sight. Joanna lifted her arms up and moved them around. 

"Oh my! That's a new move! One day you can hold mama's sword or you can do whatever your heart desires." Brienne said leaning forward and kissing her forehead. Suddenly, a knock came at the door. 

"Come in." Brienne said not taking her eyes off her little girl. Podrick entered her chambers, followed by two seamstresses, Brienne greeted them good morning and they set foot in her chambers smiling at the sight in front of them. 

"Okay, Say hello to Uncle Pod. Mama has to get ready now." Brienne said as she slowly  placed her daughter in Podrick’s arms and beamed at the sight. Podrick swayed Joanna in his arms and began to tickle her chest. As Brienne walked towards the seamstresses, she couldn't keep her eyes off her daughter. Her mother may not be with her, but Joanna was. 

______

Selwyn Tarth straighten his silver and blue tunic and paced the entranced of the Tarth Sept. He ran his fingers through his hair and jumped at the sound of the door opening. Podrick entered carrying Joanna in his arms. 

“Ah Hello my darling one, and hello Ser Podrick!” Selwyn said placing a hand to his shoulder. 

“Hello Lord Selwyn, Ser Brienne shouldn’t be too long.” Podrick said 

“While we wait, let me hold my granddaughter again!” Selwyn said passing his walking stick to his guard. Podrick nodded and shifted his weight as he nestled Joanna into Selwyn’s arms.

"It's a big day isn't it, my love!" Selwyn said as he stared at his little granddaughter. He placed a kiss on her forehead and she cooed at the sight.  Podrick suddenly turned to see Brienne walking into the entrance of the Sept. She wore a beautiful blue and silver embroidered dress, which was encrusted with crescent moons, starbursts and small lions. She had Oathkeeper attached to her left side and she grasped the lion pommel. Her gown and long train glistened in the mid afternoon light as she slowly approached her father.Selwyn turned around and saw his daughter approaching him.

“Oh Brienne, my sapphire.” Selwyn said as she approached her father, she beamed into his eyes and her lip quivered as she saw her daughter nestled in her father’s arms. Selwyn stepped forward and kissed the top of Brienne’s head. 

“You look beautiful.” Selwyn said as he watched Brienne continue to smile.

“Thank you Father, and I see someone has been keeping you company.” Brienne said as she kissed her daughter’s forehead. Joanna wore a blue, red and silver gown which mirrored her mothers. 

“She has! We’ve been waiting for you, haven’t we my sapphire?” Selwyn said as Joanna’s big blue eyes gazed upon her grandfather's and she lifted her little fist to Selwyn’s chest. Selwyn suddenly reacted to Joanna’s little fist movement

“Ohh my! You got me!” Selwyn said as he beamed in delight, Joanna cooed and lifted her fist up again and she managed to touch his chin, Selwyn repeated the reaction.

“Oh! You got me again little knight! A strong fist, just like your mother.” Selwyn said as Brienne beamed at the small interaction between her daughter and father. Joanna repeated the fist movement and Brienne shed a few tears at the sight in front of her. Her family had know so much pain and heartbreak, and this was a beautiful moment, to start a new chapter in their lives. Selwyn handed Joanna back to Podrick and Brienne placed a small kiss on her daughter's head, Podrick smiled and made his way into the Sept. Brienne turned to face her father and he beamed in her presence.

"Your mother would be so proud." Selwyn said as he leaned forward and kissed the top of her forehead. Brienne held her breath as father squeezed her hand tightly, Selwyn cleared his throat and the guard handed the stick back to him, as Brienne reshuffled her weight and took a deep breath in.

“You are going to be fine, my daughter.” Selwyn said as he linked arms with Brienne and the bells began to chime throughout the Sept. They set foot into the small, yet beautifully lit Sept. Brienne gazed upon the guests and felt her heart beat rapidly through her chest, she couldn’t believe all this attention was on her. She caught the eye of The Queen of Winterfell, Sansa Stark who beamed beautifully at Brienne, alongside her was her sister Arya Stark, Gendry Baratheon, Brandon Stark, Davos Seaworth, Samwell Tarly, his wife Gily and their two small children, Tyrion Lannister and the King of the Six Kingdoms, Jon Snow. They all watched Brienne walk down the aisle, she slowly turned her head and smiled at Ser Jaime Lannister, who was standing on the altar grasping Widow’s Wail with his good hand. He wore a beautiful red and gold tunic suit with a golden cloak draped over his shoulders. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Brienne and her elaborate encrusted gown. God’s, she was a rare creature, he thought. Selwyn unlinked his arm and she smiled at her father, who nodded and set off to his seat. Jaime motioned Brienne to link arms with him and they made their way up to the altar stairs. 

“My gods, hello you.” Jaime said leaning in to whisper, as Brienne hushed him and smiled.

“Hello Jaime.” She said smiling as the Septon approached them at the top of the stairs. With help of the Septon Jaime removed his encrusted gold cloak and draped the cloak upon Brienne’s shoulders, her heart fluttered and she turned to the Septon. The Septon greeted the guests who travelled far and wide to witness the joining of House Lannister and House Tarth. The Septon placed Jaime and Brienne’s hand upon one another and pulled out the long silver ribbon. He finished wrapping the ribbon around their hands and recited the prayer.

“Let it be known that Brienne, of House Tarth and Jaime, of the House Lannister, are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder……In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity.” The Septon said as he untied the ribbon, he continued his speech and proclaimed to the Sept. 

“Look upon each other and say the words.”he said as Jaime turned to face Brienne, she beamed into a smile, took in a deep breath and said.

“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger.” they said together, never taking their eyes off each other.

“I am hers/his and she/he is mine” From this day, until the end of my days.”they recited their marriage vows. Jaime turned to eye the Septon who nodded. 

“With this kiss, I pledge my love.” Jaime said as he stepped forward and kissed his beautiful wife. The Sept erupted into a majestic applause as the guests witnessed Brienne and Jaime become husband and wife. 

"My love, my life." Jaime whispered in Brienne's ear and she smiled through her tears.  They turned to face the crowd and beamed into beautifully smiles. They linked arms and made their way down the stairs, Brienne approached Podrick who cradled Joanna in his arms, he offered his congratulations and placed Joanna back in her mother’s arms. Joanna sneezed in Brienne’s arms and Jaime placed a kiss upon her forehead. 

Jaime, Brienne and Joanna made their way down the aisle, 


	23. Four Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written or read much fanfiction before, so I didn't expect to receive so much love from all these readers! Thank you so much so reading my story! Jaime and Brienne are absolutely perfect! and a writer's dream! (screw you d & d!) 
> 
> This second half of the story is set four years after Cersei's attack on Tarth. It explores their daughter, Joanna Lannister-Tarth, Jaime and Brienne balancing their duties as knights and lord commanders, their struggle to expand their family, and the worries on a war brewing in King's Landing. 
> 
> thank you again!
> 
> x 
> 
> (also! I've only just started the first book, so I'm basing Jaime and Brienne's motivations from the show.  
> Selwyn and Joanna are my own interpretation)

The sun dawned to mark the beginning of a new day on the island of Tarth, the majestic waves crashed onto the shoreline and the quietness of the castle began to disappear.Life continued for Brienne and Jaime Lannister-Tarth, and they grew as parents and lovers. Their little bundle of joy was one moon shy of turning five, and little Joanna Lannister-Tarth made sure she reminded her parents of this. Born during the siege of Tarth, it was both a joyous and tragic day for the small island, as many lives were lost, however the arrival of Tarth’s new heir was always celebrated.  Joanna Lannister-Tarth’s, name day was slowly approaching and the bustle sprung throughout the corridors of the castle. Brienne found herself to be truly exhausted, in helping prepare for her daughter’s name day, as well as attending to her duties across the castle.

One particular morning, Joanna Lannister-Tarth sat on her knees and gazed out of her brightly lit window, she beamed into a smile and leaped off the bed. She finally reached the door handle and opened her bedroom door, she sped down the corridor and reached the foot of her parents chambers. She turn the doorknob and heard the peaceful sounds of her parents sleeping, but she was too excited to remain so quiet. She ran to her mother's side of the bed and she moved Brienne's arm.

“Mama.” Joanna said as she continued to move her mother's body, Brienne stirred and fell to her right side, where the Lannister - Tarthchild stood. She slowly opened her eyes and chuckled, Brienne's short blonde hair had grown just below her ears and her muscular body was still firm and fit. 

“Hmmm, I thought I heard some noise.” Brienne said yawning and rubbing her eyes. Still half asleep, Joanna hid her face from her mother and laughed. 

“Mama!” Joanna said lifting her arms up for mother, Brienne pulled herself out of bed and lifted Joanna into her arms. She kissed her multiple times as she bounced Joanna on her hip. She made her way to the patio entrance and inhaled the fresh morning air.

“Mama! Guess what is soon?!” Joanna said as Brienne began to think long and hard. 

“Hmmm, I don’t know. Do tell!” Brienne said making a curious face to her daughter. She knew exactly what was next moon, but she loved the reactions Joanna gave her.

“My name day is soon! One more moon!” Joanna said sighing at her mother’s reaction and pointing at the sky, where she imagined the moon would be.

“Ahhh! Well of course my sapphire, I couldn't forget that!” Brienne said rubbing her nose with her daughter’s, she then placed Joanna on the ground and her shirt suddenly dropped from her shoulder, to reveal three massive scars. Joanna gasped at the sight. 

“Mama! What happened?” Joanna asked as Brienne wondered what she was referring to. Brienne followed Joanna's glance and saw the scars from the bear pit. Brienne couldn’t believe this was the first time Joanna had seen and commented on her scars. Brienne knelt down, so her six foot stature was level with the little girl. 

“Oh, it’s okay my love. Many years ago-“ Brienne began before she was cut off.

“Your mama fought a gigantic, monstrous bear!” Jaime Lannister said taking large steps towards Joanna and growling as he spoke the last words, Joanna laughed at her father and he lifted her into his arms. Joanna yelped at Jaime’s actions, he continued to growl like a bear, and Brienne stood up and rolled her eyes at her husband. 

“It was big, but not that big Jaime!” she said as Jaime made another big growl at Joanna and she replied with a big roar. 

“Tell me more!” Joanna said bouncing in her father’s arms, but Brienne shook her head. 

“Not now, my love. We have to get ready for Uncle Podrick’s big day, but I promise you, we will tell you one day, okay?” Brienne said as a knock came at the door and a frightful septa came rushing in, her hand gripped her chest and she sighed

“Begging your pardon, Sers. I didn’t know where Joanna was. I must get her ready for Ser Podrick’s wedding.” the septa replied. Joanna blew a kiss to her parents, and set off down the hall with her septa. With the door shutting behind her, Jaime turned to speak to Brienne, but she was lost in her own thoughts.

“Brienne?” Jaime said trying to gain Brienne's attention, she had been quiet for the last couple of days and Jaime grew concerned.  “Brienne, will you get ready first, or me?” Jaime asked pointing to the bath in the adjacent room. 

“You can.” Brienne said trying not to look him in the eye, but Jaime pulled himself forward and held her hand. Brienne stared at his good hand and sighed achingly. 

“My love, whatever is the matter? I fear you’ve been avoiding me, have I done something wrong?” Jaime asked her as she sighed in response. 

“Oh no, Jaime! I’m… frustrated, that’s all.” Brienne said, slowly letting go of Jaime’s hand and sitting upon their bed, Jaime sighed and knew exactly what she was talking about. 

“These things happen, my love.” Jaime said sitting next to her and she couldn’t hold in the tears anymore. After many moons of trying, Brienne discovered she was pregnant with her second child, she was content to see the changes beginning to show and felt quite pregnant. However, last week, Brienne awoke in the middle of the night with blood seared through her nightshirt and the pain was beyond imaginable. This was the second time it had happened.

_ "JAIME! OH! NO!, NO! JAIME!" Brienne cried out as she felt the pain rush to her abdomen, the blood soaked her night shirt and her tears clouded her crystal blue eyes. Jaime leaped from the bed and gathered Brienne in his arms. Jaime called out for the septa, or anyone who could hear them, he couldn't leave her now. Brienne's cries rang throughout the chambers as she pressed her face into Jaime's chest.  _

“I lost our child.” Brienne said closing her eyes as the painful experience, flooded her mind. She unconsciously let the tears fall from her eyes and Jaime wrapped his arms around her once again and held her tight. 

“It wasn't you Brienne, these things happen, please don't blame yourself. We are blessed to have Joanna, please remember that.” Jaime said trying to find the positive light in this heartbreaking situation. 

“Oh, I never imagine this life Jaime, and I am blessed with you and Joanna, but when we decided to have another…. child. I- I don’t think I can carry a baby Jaime.” Brienne said lifting herself off the bed and walked towards the basin. Jaime glanced at her and she suddenly slammed her cup onto the counter. Brienne began to cry once again, Jaime rose from his seat and approached her delicately wrapping his arms around the tall knight. 

“This would never have crossed my mind years ago! And, now it’s always on my fucking mind!” Brienne said wiping the tears from her face. 

“We are a family now Brienne, things have changed, but you are still the headstrong knight, I fell in love with on our journey to King’s Landing. And nothing has stopped us before! We will-“ 

“What if I can’t carry the child? I’m a knight and Lord Commander, my work is vigorous, I nearly lost Joanna!” Brienne said wiping the tears from her face. 

“It’s not like you to overthink?” Jaime said caressing her arms, Brienne sighed and swallowed her fears. 

“I- I lost two, I am scared it will happen again -“ Brienne said as she let out an uncontrollable sob. 

“Brienne, I won’t pressure you, only if you want to and we-“ Jaime stopped as a knock came at the door and Joanna entered the room. Brienne turned her back and wiped the tears from her eyes, she didn’t want to alarm Joanna.

"That was quick! Ah a dress for Uncle Pod’s wedding!” Jaime said smiling at his daughter. Joanna twirled in her blue and silver dress and ran to her father. Brienne turned and smiled at the exchange between father and daughter. 

“And what a beautiful dress it is!” Brienne said smiling.

Mama! You are not ready!” Joanna said tilting her head. 

“It won’t take us long. Why don’t you wait in your room, okay?” Joanna nodded and exited her parents room, along with her septa. Jaime laughed and began to gather his robes for the event. 

“What were you going to say again?” Brienne asked, gathering her best tunic and breeches. Jaime turned and walked towards his strong wife. He leaned in and kissed her deeply.  “We can just keep trying and pray to the old gods and the new for a child.” Jaime said as Brienne held her breath and nodded in reply. She smiled contently and kissed her husband once again.


	24. Dance

Podrick’s wedding was a grand affair filled with joyous dancing and a marvellous feast. He was marrying a Westerosi girl whom he met on his travels and once he expressed his intentions to marry Marissa, Brienne insisted the ceremony to take place on Tarth. As the evening progressed, the great hall continued to be a great avenue for the ceremony, Brienne was in deep conversation with some guests when she saw Joanna at the corner of her eye. She felt her breath hitch at the back of her throat as she watched her little daughter dance with her husband. Joanna lifted her gaze to her father, and beamed with utter joy. Brienne was dazzled by the scene in front of her and felt happiness beyond measure, she excused herself from the conversations and made her way to the centre of the room.

“One step to the left, and another to the right and back on- ops.” Jaime said as he gazed down at Joanna small steps.

“Oh my, are we stepping on each others boots?” Brienne asked from behind, Jaime turned around and saw his strong, beautiful wife in her silver tunic with Oathkeeper strapped to her left side. He smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Brienne on the cheek.

“I keep forgetting to tell you, how ravishing you look in silver, Ser.” Jaime said whispering in her ear, she closed her eyes and smiled.

“Not now Jaime.” Brienne said as she noticed Joanna staring at her mother and father. She tilted her head and pulled on Jaime’s tunic.

“Papa!” Joanna lifted her arms up, Jaime obliged and picked up his daughter, Brienne moved closer to Jaime’s right side. She inhaled and watched the two most important people in her life, slowly dance to the music. Brienne wrapped her right arm around Jaime’s back as he kissed her forehead. Jaime watched Brienne’s eyes grow glassy and she lightly sniffled.

“What is it?” Jaime asked her.

“If the gods intended this, to be our little family…. I’m so happy, my love.” Brienne said as she lifted her head to make eye contact with her husband. Jaime sighed and nodded.

“I am beyond blessed Brienne, I said that to you, when I asked you to marry me. And we have this little ser!” Jaime said bouncing Joanna on his hip, as she giggled at her father’s facial expression

“Mama! You know, Papa has a magic hand!” Joanna said as her eyes glowed with the surprise she discovered.

“What do you mean a magic hand - oh, I see.” Brienne said rolling her eyes, as Jaime lifted his golden hand to show Joanna. She marvelled at the patterns and kissed his golden hand, Brienne was afraid this conversation would come up one day, and she rattled her brain to think of the best way to tell her.

“Yes, it’s magic! It can make all sorts of things appear.” Brienne tilted her head as Jaime began to tell Joanna about the magic golden hand, she was so impressed that she asked her father, to show her straight away.

“Oh no, my love. The magic only happens once a year.” Brienne said and Jaime nodded. As the evening drew to a close and Joanna showed signs of tiredness, the small family set off back to Evenfall Castle. The journey was not long and many guests followed them back. Jaime carried a sleepy Joanna as Brienne placed a small cloak across her back, Jaime tucked the cloak around her body and they continued to walk. They finally reached Joanna’s chambers and Brienne began gathering her night things, Jaime held her up as best he could, so Brienne could remove her garments.

“There we go.” Brienne said as she slowly placed her daughter into bed, she brushed through a few strands of golden hair and kissed her forehead, Jaime repeated her actions and both departed the room. They approached their chambers and before Brienne could close their chamber door, Jaime spun Brienne around and kissed her deeply, Brienne was taken aback by his movements and melted in his embrace, like she always did.

“Jaime, Gods! What has gotten into you?” Brienne said, shocked by his passion and drive.

“It’s been too long.” Jaime said as he kissed Brienne once again.

“Jaime, it was the maester’s orders, not mine. We had to wait.” Brienne said rubbing her hands up and down his strong arms.

“But the bleeding has stop?” Jaime asked her cautiously.

“Yes, it stopped yesterday morning. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you!” Brienne said as she moved to place more wood in the fire. The nights suddenly became colder and furs were placed on their bed and the floor.

“I won’t press you, unless you want to. I hope you understand that.” Jaime said making sure she understood every word which escaped his mouth.

“Oh my love…..I do feel ready, and seeing you tonight reminded me. You are the most-“

“Handsome?” Jaime said winking at her, Brienne rolled her eyes at him.

“Oh piss off you!” she said slapping his chest.

“I’m a Lannister, being handsome runs in my veins.” Jaime said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

“You are handsome.” Brienne said in breath, she showed a small smile and placed her other hand on top of his.

“I know and you, my lady.” Jaime said watching Brienne’s shoulders tense in his embrace.

“Stop it Jaime.” she said avoiding his deep emerald eyes. He grasped her chin and kissed her.

“You are the most unconventional woman this realm has ever seen, you are beautiful Brienne.” Jaime said watching her continue to tense up.

“I’m ugly. A great lumbering beast.” Brienne said wiping a tear from her cheek.

“Stop, I fell in love with you, my lady. Brienne, I don’t care if men didn’t want you, _I_ want you, now more than anything. You are mine.” Jaime said as Brienne pressed her lips upon his and their dance began. Brienne and Jaime kissed passionately as Jaime wrestled with her breeches and tunic, given his single hand, Brienne helped him and she tore off his shirt and ran her hands up his muscular chest. Jaime pulled her down in front of the fire and placed multiple kisses on her neck, Brienne let out a luscious moan and helped him once again with the small buttons of her tunic. Jaime pulled the silver tunic and shirt off her shoulders and her breasts became visible to him, he kissed her chest as Brienne grasped his golden hair. Jaime slowly laid Brienne down on the furs and caressed her strong, muscular body.

“You’re unlike anything in this world, my lady.” Jaime said kissing her breast, he only called her “my lady” when they were alone. Brienne blushed a bright crimson red as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I thank the gods for Catelyn Stark, I truly do!” Brienne said sighing at her arousal.

“You bring her up, right now Brienne?” Jaime said as she rolled her eyes.

“I’ve said this so many times, without her, I wouldn’t know you Jaime.” Brienne said looking up at the Lannister lion, he smiled and closed his eyes.

“We didn’t get along at first, but I’m grateful that you were my captor, my beautiful wife. I love you so Brienne.” Jaime said deepening his kiss once again as Brienne coaxed Jaime to join their bodies.  
Once Jaime pulled down his breeches and slid his large erect cock inside her, she groaned at the longing sensation. Since the miscarriage, they dismissed their physical activity to help Brienne recover and now, Brienne couldn’t take the waiting any longer.

“Ohhh…. Jaime!” Brienne cried out as her husband couldn’t control his thrusts any longer, he plunged into her and Brienne lifted herself up to meet his thrusts. And with a few more thrusts, their orgasms erupted throughout their chambers and Brienne arched her back as the waves toppled over her. Jaime laid his head on top of her as she lowered her body to the floor, her huffs were quick and rapid, as she combed her fingers through his hair.

“I missed you Ser.” Jaime said as Brienne grabbed his face and cried as she kissed his precious lips.

* * *

The next morning Jaime and Brienne fell asleep on the floor with the furs covering their naked bodies, the fire was dimly lit and Brienne snuggled into Jaime’s embrace, she loved how Jaime wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Brienne sighed contently and pressed her nose to his firm, muscular body. She didn't want to move from this position, however she heard Joanna calling her name from down the corridor, Brienne knocked Jaime and told him to quickly get up, but he didn't move. She grabbed her shirt as the door opened.

“Ah Joanna! my love. Stay outside for a moment. Mama is getting dressed.” Brienne said as she hopped on one leg. Jaime smirked at her movements and she threw his garments at her husband.

“Fuck off! It’s not funny!” Brienne said as she straightened her tunic and helped Jaime with his.

“Mama! Can I come in?” Joanna asked as she knocked on the door again.

“Wait a moment, my lov- Jaime! stop it!” Brienne said as Jaime tried to loosen her tunic once again. He kissed her deeply and she couldn't help but continue the dance.

"You are something else, my lady." Jaime said grabbing her waist as Brienne smiled at his sly disposition. She slowly and painfully backed away from him, and grabbed her pillow and threw it in his direction. Brienne quickly combed her hair back and opened the door, to find young Joanna waiting impatiently for her mother and father. She folded her arms and looked up at her mother.

“Oh, that’s a serious face!” Jaime said from behind Brienne, he picked her up and ran towards the bed, he tackled Joanna to the bed and she stood up and pulled out her pretend sword. Jaime played along and pretending to pull his own sword out, Joanna jumped and swung her sword as her father pretended to be stabbed and he collapsed onto the bed. Joanna giggled and jumped on her father.

“I won! I won!” Joanna said as she cheered, Brienne smiled and sighed.

“I think you did!” Brienne said as she bent down to check Jaime, who suddenly grabbed hold of Brienne and threw her onto the bed, Joanna giggled in delight as Brienne yelled her husband’s name.

“Mama! Mama!” Joanna cheered as Brienne placed a big kiss on her daughter’s cheek and rubbed her face in her small chest. Her delicious giggle filled the room and the stoic knight couldn’t help but smile, she was so in love with her little daughter. A rapid knock came at the door and she called out. A member of the small council walked in and smiled at the scene in front of him.

“Oh Ser Michal. I am sorry, we overslept.” Brienne said

“No apologies needed Ser Brienne. The Evenstar wishes to speak to you, in the drawing room.” Ser Michal replied with a bow, Brienne nodded and kissed Jaime and Joanna.

“Can you look after her Jaime, while I speak to my father……and don’t get up to mischief please.” Brienne said as she watched Jaime make a funny expression towards Joanna, she copied her father’s actions and folded her arms. Brienne stared at the two trouble makers and eyed Joanna.

“ _Joanna_.” her mother said as Joanna snapped her head to her mother, and nodded.

“No mis-mis- mischief......with Papa.” Joanna said giggling as her father’s fingers tickled her small chest. Brienne chuckled and rolled her eyes. Like father, like daughter she thought. Brienne freshened up and made her way to her father’s drawing room. Before she entered, she heard her father’s coughs grown louder and louder, she creased her eyebrows and a flood of fears flushed over her body. She knocked on the door and entered, her father had aged in the past four years, his hair grew white and the signs of old age filtered throughout his body.

“Ah, my sapphire. Good morning.” Selwyn announced putting the white handkerchiefs away in his draw, she beamed at her father and approached his desk.

“Good Morning father, you asked for me?” Brienne said as Selwyn motioned her to sit down.

“Well, I didn’t want to discuss anything particular with you, but just to check in and see how everyone is. I know you are quite busy with Joanna.” Selwyn said leaning forward on his desk.

“Quite busy!” Brienne said leaning back in her seat and staring at the beautiful portrait of her mother in the corner of the room. Bryanna Tarth, stood tall at six foot with an elaborated blue and red gown, encrusted with the symbols of the Tarth Sigil. She signed and imprinted her portrait in her mind. Selwyn followed her gaze at his late wife and smiled.

“You know, out of all the portraits of your mother.......that one is my favourite.” Selwyn said.

“She does look like me, just with longer hair but, she is more beautiful.” Brienne said.

“Enough of that talk. You are unique and that’s what makes you special.” Selwyn said firmly.

“That is kind father. I hope Joanna doesn’t face the shit I did.” Brienne said in one breath.

“My sapphire, this world is cruel and Joanna will learn and make her own mistakes.” Selwyn said as Brienne lifted her head and nodded. She watched her father unravel the raven scrolls and parchments.

“Isn’t it tiring? After so many years?” Brienne asked leaning forward.

“Sometimes, but I have nothing to compare it to. I have been the Evenstar since your grandfather passed on and it has its difficulties, but I take each day at a - a time.” Selwyn said as his coughs escaped him once again. Brienne was taken aback from the coughs and lifted herself up to fetch a glass of water.

“Father, are you alright? Should I fetch the maester? ” Brienne asked cautiously.

“No need. I am alright, my love. Now what was I saying?” Selwyn said straighten up and drinking his water.

“You were talking about being the Evenstar.” Brienne said sitting back down, still studying her father's actions.

“Oh yes, I was going to say. That’s why you need the most loyal person by your side Brienne. Someone to pick you up when things go downhill. I had it with your mother…… and I think you and Jaime will be fine. Selwyn said. Brienne glared at her father and the words he spoke, she felt a flush of fear flow throughout her veins.

“Father, what are you saying?” Brienne said looking at her father curiously.

“You know what I’m saying, my love. You will be The Evenstar one day and I want to remind you, that you and Jaime are strong together, and little Joanna will be next in line, once you become the Evenstar.” Selwyn said smiling as Brienne felt her heart ache.

“Father, I-“ Brienne said.

“I won’t be here forever, my sapphire.”

“I want you to be here when I become the Evenstar.” Brienne said crying softly.

“I wish it worked like that.” Selwyn said wiping a few tears from his face. A knock came from the door and he stood up and approached Brienne, he kissed her forehead and called out for the guard to open the door. Little Joanna sped into the drawing room and called out to her grandfather.

“Grandpapa!” Joanna giggled as she hugged him tightly, Selwyn chuckled and lifted the little girl in his arms.

"Hmm, aren't you supposed to be with Papa?" Brienne said folding her arms, Joanna shrugged and twisted her little fingers.

“So much energy! My gods! Just like you Brienne!” Selwyn said as Brienne nodded, Joanna noticed her mother's tears.

“Why you crying?” Joanna asked tilting her head. Brienne learnt many things about motherhood since Joanna's birth, but the one thing surprised her everyday, she couldn't believe the child's honesty and would always say things as they were.

“Oh, nothing my beautiful, come here! I’m ready to eat though, you hungry?” Brienne asked as Joanna nodded once again. She smiled and kissed her father goodbye. Selwyn watched his daughter and granddaughter leave the drawing room. Selwyn walked to his sitting chair and slumped into it, drastic coughs escaped his mouth and he covered a hand to his mouth, He gazed upon the portrait of his late wife and softly cried in drawing room


	25. Five

"OH JAIME! PLEASE!" Brienne cried out as Jaime's thrusts quicken, she wrapped her legs tightly around Jaime's body and felt her release building. They moaned at the thrusts and Jaime gripped her body tightly. Jaime sped up and quickly tensed at the beautiful sensation, Brienne felt his seed flow through her body, she  cried out and fell back onto her pillows, trying to catch her breath. She ran her finger through her hair and sighed in delight. Jaime moved off her and fell to his right, he pulled the sheets down and wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

“Seven Hells! That was -“ Jaime said before Brienne finished his sentence. 

“Something else. I hope I didn’t wake anyone.” Brienne said, as she remembered the sounds of her orgasm coming undone, but she didn’t care, she waited too long for moments like this. Jaime noticed Brienne’s hesitation in reaching her the moon tea, which was buried inside her bedside draw. They discussed at length about bringing another child into the world, but the whispers in the east grew each day and Jaime feared the worst.

“Brienne?” Jaime asked softly as his wife, fell to her left side to cuddle next to her husband. “You didn’t drink the moon tea?” Brienne gazed at her husband and sighed.

“I just want to try Jaime.” Brienne said once again, closing her eyes and holding him closer. 

“I understand my love, but the rumours -“ Jaime said, nestling his face in her hair.

“Jaime….. I know. But, my life has changed since Joanna’s birth and- and I want another child with you, before it’s too late” Brienne said. 

“And, even if there is a war?” Jaime said cupping the side of her face with his good hand. Brienne didn’t speak, she simply nodded and Jaime held her tight, kissing the side of her temple.

"War or not, I want a child with you Jaime, my love." Brienne said caressing the side of his face. 

"Well...... let's not waste another moment, my lady." Jaime said cupping her small breast and began to kiss her swollen lips. 

"Again?" Brienne said watching Jaime's hand snake down her lean body, she gave in to his movements and spread her legs for her husband. 

_________

Brienne gathered her papers and sat beside her husband, he watched her sort through the parchments and scrolls and they both glanced upon each other. She smirked at his loving eyes and called Podrick in. The four members of the small council gathered in the courtroom and small talk spread throughout the chambers. As all members found their seats, Brienne announced the start of the meeting and began the usual proceedings. However, this particular meeting was quite long and tension grew between council members. 

“But there is no physical evidence of any appearance.” one council member added in frustration, Brienne drank her water and bit her lip. 

“And what will happen, if King Jon fails and the Targaryen's rule Westeros once again?” Ser Dalis responded and glanced at Jaime and Brienne. 

“Again, there is no evidence of her return, she was picked up by her dragon, Drogon.” Brienne said gathering the scroll and passing it to Podrick.

“No one was there, but his grace.” Ser Dalis said slowly, growing quite irritated by the conversation. 

“King Jon killed her! She died! Her return is all rumour!” Jaime said raising his voice.

“Just like the rumours involving your sister, she wasn’t dead! Yes, you were pardoned for killing her but-" Ser Dalis said.

"This has nothing to do with my sister's attack on Tarth-" Jaime said, Brienne glanced at her husband and wanted to grip his hand tightly

"SHE NEARLY DESTROYED THIS ISLAND AND OUR FUTURE EVENSTAR, SER JAIME! ” Ser Dalis replied as Jaime froze and silence filtered throughout the chambers, Brienne snapped her head towards Dalis and inhaled a sharp breath. 

“My lords, we are not getting anywhere with this. We will reconvene tomorrow.” Brienne said motioning to Podrick to open the door for the council members. As all the council members left the chambers talking amongst one another, Podrick bowed and shut the door behind him. Brienne turned to Jaime and watched the sadness grow on his face, it pained her to see him like this.

“I can…. never escape her.” Jaime said softly as he turned away from Brienne. 

“Jaime, it’s okay.” Brienne said trying to find comfort in her voice, she sometime struggled to find the right words to comfort her husband on this delicate issue.

“Is it?” Jaime said turning back to his wife.  “My love, Do you know how much pain and loss, I caused for this island! I’m surprised they want me on the council to begin with!” Jaime said leaning on the narrow table. 

“Jaime, we were at war, these things happened. Your sister-“ Brienne began. 

“MY SISTER CAME HERE TO KILL YOU! IT HAPPENED BECAUSE OF ME! IF YOU BECOME THE EVENSTAR, NO ONE WILL TRUST YOUR JUDGEMENT! AND IT'S BECAUSE OF ME!” Jaime yelled as he stormed out of the room leaving Brienne alone in the council chambers, she ran after him, yelling his name as she went.

“JAIME! PLEASE! This happened four years ago! Look at our lives now! We have Joanna.” Brienne said grabbing a hold of Jaime’s arm as the entered one of the corridors. 

“Yes, we have Joanna and are trying for another child. But, Brienne! What if the dragon queen is alive and attacks King's Landing?” Jaime said in a worried tone. 

“And here we go again. Jaime, if there is a war again in King’s Landing, we will fight it!” Brienne cried out to her husband. 

“And what if you’re with child?” Jaime asking her softly. 

“Then I’ll protect my homeland!” Brienne said quickly, looking deeply into his emerald eyes. Jaime stared back at the future Evenstar and followed her eyes to his good hand. 

____________

The bright sunlight peered through the curtains of Joanna Lannister- Tarth's chambers and onto her bed, she had multiple freckles on her nose and cheeks and the blonde curls rested upon her shoulders. She lifted her hands to her eyes and rubbed them in circles, she let out a small yawn and made contact with the small specks of sunlight spilling into her room. She gasped at the bright sunlight and shuffled out of bed, her bedroom door flew open and she sped down the corridor as fast as her legs could carry her. She finally reached the two large oak doors and quietly let herself into her parents chambers, she bit her lip and tiptoed across the stone ground, Jaime and Brienne Lannister-Tarth were fast asleep in their large bed and peaceful sounds escaped their mouths. Joanna crept up to her mother’s side and saw her sound asleep, Joanna tilted her head and noticed the same features on Brienne's face, they shared the same freckles and colour hair. Joanna bit her red lips and whispered.

“Mama…… Mama.” Joanna said resting her chin on the mattress.  “Hmmm.” Brienne said through her sleep as she rubbed her nose. 

“Mama…...” Joanna said as she looked at the sunlight hitting their patio, Brienne let out a small yawn and slowly opened her big elaborate eyes. She saw her little daughter resting on her arms, her crystal blue eyes and blonde messy curls more beautiful with each passing day. Brienne beamed into a big smile and greeted her daughter.

“I thought I heard a little voice. Happy name day, my lovely Joanna.” Brienne said as her daughter giggled and hid her face from Brienne. 

“It’s my name day!” Joanna said in a whisper not trying to wake her father up, who was sleeping contently beside Brienne. Joanna was filled with excitement and jumped onto the bed. Brienne stretched out her long muscular arms and placed her in between Jaime and herself. Brienne turned on her side, to face her daughter and she wiggled Joanna’s nose with her long finger and giggled. 

“Oh my, you have a new one, I think.” Brienne said leaning in to count Joanna’s freckles. Joanna followed her mother’s finger and nodded. 

“I have 5 now!” Joanna said pointing to each of her freckles. 

“Oh my! Just like your age!” Brienne said as she laid back onto her pillows.

“5! Umm Mama?” Joanna said trying to contain her excitement as she placed her hands on Brienne’s chest. 

“Yes?” Brienne said turning to face her, she suddenly felt queasy and inhaled lightly, trying not to worry her little girl.

“Can we spar today?” Joanna said leaning her chin on her mother’s chest. 

“Today is a very special day and we - ” Brienne said exhaling her breath, and Joanna placed kisses on her mother’s face repeating the same question to her.

“But Mama! Please! Please! Please!” she said whispering to her mother so she didn’t wake her father. Brienne closed her eyes and giggled as she pictured herself at Joanna’s age doing the same thing with her brother Galladon. Joanna continued her protests, exaggerating the last syllable of every word. 

“Pleeeeaasseeee ?” Joanna said tilting her head and letting the frown spread across her face. Suddenly, Joanna yelped loudly as two large arms wrapped around Joanna’s small waist. She yelped and giggled as Jaime began to tickle every inch of his daughter’s body. 

“PAPA!” Joanna said as she shrilled even louder and Brienne hushed her. 

“Jaime!” Brienne said smiling down on Jaime continuing to kiss Joanna's tummy.

“Hello you!” Jaime said as Joanna wrapped her small arms around her father’s neck. Brienne beamed at the scene in front of her and felt some tears welling in her eyes.

“I hear it’s somebody’s name day!.” Jaime asked her as he stroked his chin with his index finger. Joanna jumped onto the bed and giggled in delight.

“IT’S MINE PAPA!” Joanna said as jumped even higher on the bed. Brienne leaped forward and hugged her tightly. 

“Mama, can I have presents now?” Joanna asked as Jaime laughed at the confidence she presented. 

“Haha, well thing is first though! We have to bathe! I will ring for the septa.” Brienne said as she watched Joanna jump off the bed and waited for her parents to get up. Brienne started to wear her nightshirt after Jaime and herself made love, because Joanna entered their chambers every morning to wake them up. Brienne swung her legs out of bed and suddenly felt the wave of nausea return, she gasped slightly and breathed deeply.

"Brienne, what is it?" Jaime asked her, as she caught his glance. He managed to pick Joanna up and bounced her on his hip. 

"Hmm, Oh, I'm fine. Can you...ring for the septa, so... she can help with-" Brienne said sucking in a big breath as she tried to swallow the nausea, but, Jaime interrupted. 

"It's okay, let her sleep! I can bathe this little bear, while you get ready." Jaime said watching Joanna's eyebrows narrow and her mouth hung open. Jaime repeated the same movements and exited the chambers.  Brienne combed her fingers through her hair and felt a wave of dizziness flow through her body once again. She pressed a hand to her head and breathed in. She slowly lifted herself up off her bed and suddenly felt the nausea filter her body once again, she bolted to her chamber pot and emptied the contents of her stomach. Brienne threw up violently and her sounds echoed throughout the bathroom, she finally sighed in relief as she began to feel a bit lighter in the stomach. She slumped down on the stone ground and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply, the maester confirmed her pregnancy last moon that past, but she didn’t mention anything to Jaime. She wanted to tell him so desperately, but her past experiences made her worry. 

* * *

“Papa! Papa! Hurry!” Joanna said as she made her way down to the shoreline, she wore a white dress with brown boots and held her small wooden sword in her right hand. She gasped delightfully at the ocean and heard her mother’s voice in her ears. 

“Joanna! Don’t go any further please.” Brienne said as she and Jaime moved down towards the shoreline, they carried a satchel each and began their walk along the beach. Jaime eyed Brienne and notice the colour was drained from her face, his worries flew away as he saw, Brienne beaming at five year old Joanna swinging her sword from side to side. Jaime began to watch her as well and couldn’t believe that she was his. 

“Gods she’s grown Brienne! Five years today!” he said as Brienne watched her daughter continue to explore the shoreline. 

“I remember it so well.” Brienne said as her beamed expression changed, she looked down at her feet and Jaime caught her expression, frowning slightly. 

“My love, I know I have been very paranoid about the rumoured war, but let’s just make this day about us and Joanna. ” Jaime said as Brienne nodded and started to cry softly. 

“100 winters from now, I’ll still never forgive myself.” Jaime said. 

“Oh no….. please Jaime. Don’t think like this again, we are strong you and I!” Brienne said tilting her head and gripping his good hand.

“I should’ve stayed with you the entire time!” Jaime said continuing to walk. 

“We can't change the past Jaime, but we are the definition of overcoming adversaries! We just- " Brienne suddenly stopped and closed her eyes. Jaime eyes widen at her changed expression. 

"Brienne?" Jaime asked grasping her arm, she breathed in through her nose and swallowed. 

"I don't think I can keep this in anymore." she said quietly, as she turned to face her husband. His eyes continued to grow wider. 

“What? Brienne! ’ Jaime asked her stopping in the sand. She knew this was the right time, and despite her anxieties, there were no council members down their necks or meetings to attend. Just Brienne and Jaime.

“Jaime, I’m -I’m pregnant.” Brienne whispered as she smiled brightly and her eyes became glassy from the tears which fell down her cheeks. 

“Really?!” Jaime said letting out an audible gasp, Brienne bit her lip and nodded as the tears flooded her eyes.

“I am Jaime! The maester told me last moon that past, but I didn’t want to tell you.....in case something happened. ” Brienne said as Jaime suddenly scooped her up in his arms. 

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" Jaime said kissing her cheeks and lips, Brienne's anxieties fl ew away as Jaime twirled her in his arms. 

"I AM!” she beamed in delight as she returned the kiss. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." 

"Oh my love, I understand. I'm just- Gods! I'm so happy!" Jaime cried out in joy as  Brienne laughed and embraced her husband tightly. 

“We tried for so long, and nothing!” Jaime said in a shocked tone, as he placed Brienne on the sand. 

“Until now!” Brienne said placing a hand to her small stomach, Jaime stared down and placed his good hand on her stomach. They shared a loving kiss until a little voice interrupted them. 

“Uhhhh!” Joanna said scrunching her nose at her mother and father. Brienne laughed and wiped the tears from her face, Jaime looked at Brienne and nodded. 

“Little Ser! come here, my love!” Jaime said kneeling down as Joanna ran up to her father. 

“Now, we know its your name day and its your very special day, but your mama and I have some very big news.” Jaime said looking at Joanna, her head tilted and a look of confusion sprung across her face.

“What news?” Joanna asked as her mother knelt down beside Jaime. 

“Joanna, in some moons, you are going to have a baby brother or sister!” Brienne said watching her daughter, look curiously at her. 

“How?” Joanna blurted out as Jaime smirked and Brienne raised her eyebrows, she had no idea how to respond, her daughter surprised her every day for the past five years and Brienne watched her grow and learn. 

“ _That_ , is story for another time! But! Isn't that exciting Joanna! You’re going to be a big sister!” Jaime said smiling at her. 

“Your mama is going to have a baby!” Jaime said to her and Joanna smiled once again. A smile that could end all the wars in Westeros, she narrowed her eyebrows and began to think of the new baby, she suddenly smiled and leaped into her mother’s arms. Brienne caught her quickly and kissed her head, Joanna lifted her head and brushed away, the few loose curls from her face as she stared at her mother.

“Can I meet brother or sister now?” Joanna asked as Brienne laughed out loud at her comment. 

“Well, not yet my love. You see.” Brienne said shuffling back so Joanna could fully gaze upon her mother’s stomach.

“The baby is in my tummy and it’s going to grow in here, so its nice and strong.” Brienne said placing a hand to her bump. It was still very small, but Brienne felt very pregnant in the last fortnight.

“Like a knight?” Joanna said. 

“Well..... yes! Like a knight.” Brienne said smiling at her daughter.

“And your mama’s going to have a big round tummy!” Jaime said showing Joanna the how big Brienne would be. Jaime was being very demonstrative and Brienne rolled her eyes at him, smirking as he continued to show Joanna the pregnant belly. Joanna stared at her father and giggled, she opened her arms to her father and embraced him tightly. The small family continued their walk along the beach, until the found a nice area under some shade, Brienne opened the satchel bags and began to pull out varieties of food. The big feast for Joanna's name day was tonight, but Brienne requested for the three of them to be alone during the afternoon. Joanna placed her hand on her mother's shoulder and watched the food being piled onto their plates. 

"I want that! and that! and that one please!” Joanna said pointing to each food, as Brienne hummed in agreement and placed the food on a plate. Jaime and Brienne shared a small glance and giggled softly.  Joanna sat upon the rug and began picking at the food, Brienne and Jaime each made their own, Joanna noticed the small amounts of food on Brienne's plate. 

"Have more food Mama!" Joanna said as Brienne lifted her gaze to Jaime, her nausea weaken her appetite and she smiled. 

"Mama isn't quite hungry as you, little Ser!" Brienne said placing some chicken into Joanna's mouth. 

"But, you're a knight Mama! Eat more, so you are strong!" Joanna said as she picked the food from her plate. Jaime raised his eyebrows and laughed at Joanna.

"Mama is a knight, and so is Papa. But, the baby isn't that hungry, my love. That's why mama isn't eating." Jaime said as he handed a cup of water to Brienne, who softly smiled. They continued their small feast and watched Joanna play along the shoreline. 

"She is a funny one!" Brienne said as she eat some dates, Jaime nodded in agreement and gripped her hand, his thumb caressed her palm. 

"She is! In some moons, we will have another child. I can't believe it." Jaime said as he beamed at his wife, Brienne tilted her head and kissed his soft lips. Brienne laid back in Jaime's embrace and watched their daughter play on the shoreline. 


	26. By Your Side

“Absolutely not! The small council will not agree to send our army to King’s Landing!” a council member announced slamming his fist on the wooden table. Jaime and Brienne jumped at the loud noise and Podrick raised his eyebrows. 

“Forgive me, Ser. But, troops are needed in King’s Landing. A war is coming and whether we like it or not, each one of us must do their part.” Brienne announced turning to either side of the council table. Unfortunately, members were divided about the news from King's Landing. 

“A war based on a myth, a legend? We don’t know if this is true at all, and I don’t think a pregnant woman should be leading us in war!” the council member replied throwing the raven scroll from Tyrion Lannister across the table. Brienne stared at parchments and lifted her head to the council member.

"Ser, I think-" Jaime began before Brienne placed her hand on Jaime's arm, she gave him a look which Jaime knew all too well. 

“I’ve seen them Ser….. the dragons, the white walkers. Pregnant or not, I am the Evenstar’s daughter, a knight of the six kingdoms and the heir to _this_ throne! I can't take any chances when it comes to war, even if it isn't on our island. Aid is require in King’s Landing and I will send what numbers are required! Leave my council room, if you do not agree with this action!” Jaime stared at the council members and all remained seated, Brienne nodded and dismissed the members. Once the frustrated council members left, Brienne and Jaime departed the courtyard chambers and went to find Joanna.

“Brienne.” Jaime said breaking the long silence.

“Gods! Don’t they understand? We can’t take any chances again! We need to be prepared!” Brienne replied in a angry tone, which worried Jaime. 

“I understand, my love. I just think, youhave done your duty and need some rest now.” Jaime said as she rolled her eyes and moved his hand from hers.

"Seven hells! I'm fine Jaime!" Brienne said. 

"Brienne, you must look after yourself. You-" Jaime said slowly. 

"So, i've heard many times!" Brienne said quicking her step, she felt her breeches pressed tightly against her middle and shuffled to find some comfort. Jaime huffed in frustration and grabbed her arm. 

"BRIENNE! You can not be stressed! Please, it's not good for the baby." Jaime said as Brienne felt her frustrations reach ovblion. 

"OH JAIME! JUST- I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Brienne yelled, Jaime froze and watched her walk off, Brienne let her feet carry her to her private office. She shut the door and tried to block out the noise, she loved Jaime with all her heart, but she needed quiet. She felt a tightening in her breeches, she closed her eyes and rubbed the side of her belly. She knew from past experience, that wearing her armour during pregnancy, wasn't the best option. So, Brienne brought the armour to her office and placed the mannequin in the corner of the room. She slumped down in her chair and undid her breeches, which became tight in recent days. On the last pulled string, Brienne exhaled and closed her eyes. Her belly was small, but it became quite heavy in recently, Brienne rubbed her middle and her eyes caught the portrait of Selwyn. 

_“That’s why you need the most loyal person by your side Brienne……Someone to pick you up when things go downhill.”_

His speech flew through her mind and she thought of Jaime, she instantly felt guilty for being short with him. She tied the laces of her breeches and made sure it was loose for her belly. She stood up and went to go and find Jaime. Brienne sped through the corridors, calling out her husband's name. She then retreated to the training pits of The Evenfall Castle and halted in her step as she saw Jaime with Joanna. It looked like Jaime was telling his daughter a story. Jaime threw his arms up in the air and pretended to roar, Joanna's mouth hung open as her father continued to tell her a story. Brienne's anxieties drifted away as she watched Joanna's giggles escape her mouth, she breathed in and made her way to the father and daughter sitting on the ground. 

"MAMA!" Joanna cried out as she lifted herself up off the ground and ran to her mother, Brienne met her halfway and lifted Joanna into her arms, she smiled at the warmth of her growing body and kissed her forehead. Jaime and Brienne shared a glance and their eyes flooded with tears. She bit her lip and made her way towards Jaime. 

"See, I told you Mama was coming." Jaime said as continued to gaze at Brienne, he brushed Joanna's growing blonde curls and placed at kiss on her cheek. Brienne placed Joanna on the ground and held her hand, the small family walked back to the Evenfall castle. Joanna continuously spoke to her mother about her lessons and Brienne finally felt her stress flow away. As Joanna went off to her bedroom to play, Brienne and Jaime walked back to their chambers. Her attention was brought back to Jaime as he broke the silence.

"I didn't mean to-" Jaime said as he shut the door behind him. 

I'm sorry." Brienne said in a soft whisper, but Jaime shook his head.

"You don't need to apologise, my love. I shouldn't have pressed you." Jaime said as he lowered his head. 

"It was just me being stubborn, you are my husband and have every right to worry about me, especially now!" Brienne said feeling the tears burn in her eyes. 

"I will always be here for you, you know that Brienne." Jaime said as he approached her slowly and gently caressed her muscular arms. 

“I’m sorry.” Brienne said in a soft whisper, and Jaime shook his head and told her to stop blaming herself. 

“It’s okay, my love. These council members.....they don’t know what we saw during The Battle of Winterfell.” Jaime said watching his emerald eyes glistening in the afternoon light, she melted in his arms and held him tightly. Jaime thought of that fateful night and how he would’ve climb the highest mountain to make sure she was alive.

"I know." Brienne said in a mere whisper, she grabbed his face and kissed him. "Forgive me, please." 

"Enough of that Brienne, please." Jaime said melting into her kiss, she felt her knees give way and he hugged her tightly. "Oh Brienne, my love." 

"And what of you?" Brienne said lifting her gaze to his. Jaime glared at her in confusion. 

"What do you mean?" Jaime asked caressing her long face and gazed into her ocean eyes. 

"Will you go to King's Landing?" Brienne said, the last words hitched at the back of her throat and she bit her lip. Jaime read the emotion on her face and he froze. 

"Oh my love, I'm not the fighter I used to be." Jaime said. 

"I know. But, I won't stop you, please know that." Brienne said as he husband tilted his head and watched her cry. Jaime kissed her once again and Brienne felt her nipples harden at his touch. Brienne pulled his shirt off and caressed his strong, firm arms. Jaime led her to the bed and removed her tunic, he noticed the swell of her breasts and placed a soft kiss upon them. Brienne thought in that moment, she would come undone. She coaxed him into removing his breeches and their dance began. Jaime felt his hard cock press against her sex, Brienne moaned deeply and Jaime entered her. The two made love and their cries echoed throughout their chambers. Jaime gripped Brienne's growing middle and began to kiss it gently. 

"Oh my, its growing!" Jaime said as he stared at Brienne's growing middle. She smiled and watched Jaime examine every inch of her small pregnant belly, he wasn't with her during these stages last time and was in complete awe. 

"It definitely is. I had to undo my breeches before, because it felt tight." Brienne said tilting her head. Jaime lifted himself up and saddled Brienne in his lap, he placed his good hand on her pregnant belly and stared into her sapphire eyes. 

"I want to be here. I want to stay on Tarth, be by your side and fight for my family, for our future." Jaime said as Brienne met his gaze. 

"You mean that?" Brienne said narrowing her eyebrows. 

"I do." Jaime replied softly as Brienne's tears fell down her cheeks. He was going to be with her. 

_______

Brienne walked along the harbour with Ser Dalis and overlooked the new border measures which would commence at midnight, she was sending her soldiers to aid King’s Landing in the war between Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen. The whispers of her return and dragons flying across the Narrow Seas were all revealed to be true. Brienne had no idea how Tarth was to be affected by the war, but aiding King’s Landing in their time of need was the first important step. She set foot in the armoury with Podrick and began to continue their duties. 

“Ser Brienne, I think this is all set and is ready to be sent to Lady Sansa.” Podrick said handing her the piece of parchments. Brienne accepted it and thanked him. She scanned through the parchment, and nodded in agreement. Brienne signed the parchment and imprinted the Tarth sigil in the right hand corner. 

“Thank you Ser Podrick.” Brienne said handing him the scroll. Podrick gazed at her and she shuffled in her seat and continued the next part of her work, she suddenly turned to her left and saw Podrick staring at her. 

“What is it?” Brienne said looking him up and down, with a curious expression on her face. Podrick shook his hand and began to walk towards the door, however he spun around and faced the heir of Tarth. 

“Ser Brienne, I don't want to intervene- “ Podrick began before Brienne cut him off.

"It hasn't stopped you before." Brienne said watching him. 

"I just want to make sure, you're okay." Podrick said quickly, watching Brienne smile. 

"I am fine Podrick, thank you for asking though." Brienne said as she motioned Podrick to sit down. "We haven't had these conversations in a while." 

"That is true." Podrick said offering Brienne some water.

"How are things with Marissa, I trust you enjoy living here?" Brienne said accepting the water and taking some small sips. 

"Very good, Ser. We love it. We wanted to travel through Westores, but with the current circumstances, we have to wait." Podrick said lowering his head. 

"That is understandable Pod. I don't know what's going to happen, but we have each other." Brienne said. 

"And a new baby for you and Ser Jaime." Podrick said watching Brienne's smile grow, Podrick noticed her glow as the morning sickness disappeared, her face was fuller and her cheeks were more round.

"Yes...... we must look at the positives Pod." Brienne said, but her smile disappeared and she stared out her office window. In distance, she could hear the cannonball's landing in the courtyard and the screams from the Tarth citizens. Pod followed her glance to the office window.

“It still frightens you?” Podrick asked her softly, he watched her eyes grow heavy and the tears shed down her large cheekbones, she never admitted it to anyone, not even Jaime. The frightful night, Cersei returned to Tarth and placed a blade to her full sized pregnant belly, still caused Brienne to overthink the contractions and birth. She continued to stare at the parchments in front of her and she closed her eyes. Brienne thought she was going to die that night, but luckily Jaime arrived in time. 

“Sometimes.” Brienne whispered and Podrick nodded. 

“Ser Brienne, I was there, I watched you go through labor under the most difficult circumstances, I helped deliver Joanna into this world, you were so brave, and I’ll be there to help you this time, whether it’s looking after Joanna or holding your hand......” Podrick said as Brienne choked on her tears, and she nodded, smiling at the boy she groomed. 

"You are very loyal Podrick." Brienne whispered. 

"I am still proud to be in your service, Ser Brienne." Podrick said, Brienne nodded and lifted her hand to Podrick's. A knock came at the door and Septa Gale came in with Joanna, she carried a satchel and a soft bear in her hand. Brienne sighed in amusement and greeted her daughter, who ran into her mother's arms. 

"Well! hello you! And what a pleasant surprise!" Brienne said kissing her forehead, Joanna smiled and caught Podrick's beaming smile.

"UNCLE POD!" Joanna said running to Podrick's embrace as he picked her up and tickled her body. Brienne softly smiled and laughed at Joanna's contagious laugh. 

"What are you doing little Ser?" Podrick asked her, his deep brown eyes met Joanna's crystal blue. 

"I read today!" Joanna said in a excited tone. Brienne matched her excitement and smiled. 

"Are you going to help your mama, with all the papers one day?" Podrick asked her as she jumped off his lap and ran to Brienne's armour in the corner of the room. 

"Yes! and I going to be a knight, like mama!" Joanna said staring at the armour in amazement, Podrick snapped his head back to Brienne, who bit her lip and shook her head. 

"Don't touch Joanna, only looking." Brienne said lifting herself off the chair, she moved towards her store cupboard and brought Joanna's box out onto the floor.  Podrick laughed and they continued with the armoury papers. An hour had passed and Brienne gazed upon Joanna, sitting beside her mother's blue armour with her books in her lap and scattered toys on the floor. 


	27. Bear

Brienne wiped the sweat from her brow and fanned her face with her hand. She reached her chambers and shut the door behind her, she jumped on the spot as she saw Jaime asleep on the bed. The peaceful sounds and light snores made Brienne smile contently at her husband. She quietly walked to her basin and dampen a cloth to her forehead, Jaime squirmed and readjusted his vision, Brienne caught his eye in the mirror reflection and smiled. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Brienne said as she rinised the cloth once again and placed it on her neck. "I just came up to cool myself down, it's very warm outside." 

"No need to apologise." Jaime whispered as he lifted himself out of bed and walked towards his six foot wife, he slowly wrapped his arms around her growing middle and kissed her neck. 

"Gods Jaime, you can never control yourself?" Brienne said, tilting her neck to give Jaime more space to kiss her neck. He smiled through the kisses and began to nibble her ear. 

"Can you blame me? Look at you!" Jaime said in a husky, low voice. His groin grew hard against her thigh and she sighed contently. 

"Oh Jaime. Really?" Brienne said feeling the heat rush to her face, Jaime kissed her neck and slowly made his way to her lips. Brienne gave up the fight and fell into his arms, she joined their tongues and let their dance begin. Brienne felt her nipples harden as Jaime brushed his good hand over her shirt, she grabbed it and motioned him to cup her breast. Jaime smiled devilishly at his wife and slowly guided her to the bed. 

"Jaime, we can't- I have-." Brienne gasped at the sudden arousal flowing through her body, Jaime removed her shirt and gripped her body against his. Brienne didn't know if it was her pregnancy, but she needed him so desperately. They continued the explore their bodies and Jaime noticed her body was more sensitive to his touch now, he loved seeing her body ripple against his touch. Brienne cupped the side of Jaime's face and swirled her tongue with his, Jaime was about to reach her breeches until she suddenly stopped and grasped his hand firmly. Her eyes widen and she stared at her pregnant belly. 

"Brienne, my love?" Jaime said as he froze, he watched her expression change to one of joy and happiness. Brienne felt the tears fall from her eyes as she placed a hand to her pregnant belly. 

"Oh Jaime, I - The baby kicked." Brienne said smiling through the tears, she watched him beam with happiness and kissed her once again. 

"Gods! Really?" Jaime asked softly, watching her grab his good hand and placed it on her side. They waited a moment and their child sprung into action, Brienne jumped slightly and watched Jaime's emerald eyes burst into tears.

"It kicked!" Jaime said in delight, Brienne cupped his face and rubbed his nose with hers. "Ser Tarth number two, is on its way, my lady!" 

"It certainly is! And where is Ser Tarth number one?" Brienne said to him. Jaime smiled and helped Brienne button her shirt, he then grabbed her hand and they quietly walked to Joanna's room. Jaime slowly opened the door and Brienne's heart melted at the sight. 

"Over here bear!" Joanna said grabbing her play sword and swinging it from side to side. She then dropped the sword and ran to the other side of the room, where she pretended to be a bear. Brienne gasped quietly and turned to Jaime. 

"You told her the story?" Brienne whispered as she watched her daughter pretend to be a bear. Jaime laughed quietly at Joanna's acting skills. 

"She is fascinated with the bear story. Oh Gods, Brienne look." Jaime said as Brienne turned her head back to Joanna, she pretended to be Brienne and brushed her hair off her face and stood on her tiptoes. 

"She's on her tiptoes!" Jaime said watching Brienne cry softly at her daughter. Although the story wasn't exactly fascinating from Brienne's point of view, she was beyond frighten to face the bear with a wooden sword, but her daughter was immersed by the details and action of the story. She ran onto her bed and bounced for a moment before she called out. 

"SER JAIME!" Joanna jumped off the bed and pretended to be her father. Brienne smirked at the sight and she couldn't help but smile. 

"She is even pretending to have one hand. How much detail did you go into?" Brienne asked as they slowly closed the door and let Joanna's imagination run wild. Jaime chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. 

"Very little, my lady." Jaime said as Brienne shook her head and they continued to walk along the lengthy corridor. Jaime followed Brienne's lead and they ended up outside a spare bedroom. 

"I thought, this could be the baby's chambers. It would be ideal to have the baby in Joanna's room, but I don't see her moving." Brienne said as she pulled out a key and unlocked the door. "So, I thought, this would be ideal. 

Jaime entered the old room and scanned the every inch. He smiled contently and turned to his wife. 

"Is this Galladon's room?" Jaime asked her as he pointed to the empty room. Brienne inhaled and nodded. 

"It is. It needs some work, but we will be busy with sending our-"Brienne began before Jaime interrupted. 

"We need a good distraction, my lady." Jaime said wrapping his arms around her body. Brienne swayed slightly and brought her hand up to his face. 

_______

Two weeks had passed and the battle in King's Landing commenced, Brienne felt unusual to be away from the frontlines, but she was glad to keep close to her family during this uncertainty. Her work doubled and she began to share her load with Podrick, so she was able to rest in the afternoons. Brienne reached five and half months of being pregnant, and she noticed her stamina wasn't the same as before, Jaime was extra watchful and made sure she was well looked after. She knew he meant well. 

One particular day, Brienne took the day off and spent it with her family. She told her office not to disturb her, unless it was an emergency. Jaime, Brienne and Joanna ventured to the beach and found a quiet spot where they relaxed. Jaime was glad Brienne decided to have a day off, she needed to look after herself and the baby. The Lannister-Tarth's ate their picnic on the beach and Joanna was counting each shell she found on the shoreline. 

"That is a big one Joanna!" Jaime said leaning on his elbow as he watched Joanna place the shells in order of size. Brienne chuckled at the innocence of her child and how beyond the sea, King's Landing was under attack. Brienne placed more food on her plate and continued to watch her husband and daughter. 

"This one is an odd shape isn't it?" Jaime said as Joanna pursed her lips and tried to find and place for it in her collection. Brienne couldn't help but smile, it was all she did when she was with her daughter and husband. 

"Oh!" Brienne said placing her plate down and rubbing her side, Jaime snapped his head up and Brienne waved a hand to him, calming his worried face. "Just a kick." 

Joanna turned to her mother, she tilted her head and watched her hand rub the side of belly. 

"Is it baby knight?" Joanna said, moving closer to her mother and Brienne nodded. She grabbed her daughter's small hand and placed it on her side, Joanna slowly moved closer and felt the hardness of her mother's pregnant stomach. Brienne moved their hands, until the baby sprung and kicked. 

"Did you feel that?" Brienne said squinting her nose to her and Joanna nodded. Her curiosity sparked as she rubbed her mother's stomach, Brienne lifted her head to smile at Jaime, who slowly placed a finger to his lips. Brienne narrowed her eyebrows and watched Jaime move closer to Brienne and Joanna. He suddenly gasped loudly and Joanna snapped her head to his gaze. 

"Did you hear that?" Jaime asked her, Joanna looked around the beach and turned her back to her father. Jaime made a low growl and Brienne laughed softly, she knew where he was going with this. Joanna heard the low growl again and stood up. 

"I heard it to Joanna! What could it be?" Brienne said playing along with Jaime's game, her blue eyes scanned the beach and the Jaime's growl grew louder. 

"IT'S A BEAR MAMA! IT'S A BEAR!" Joanna said running to fetch her play sword, she walked away from her parents and continued to look for the bear. Brienne gasped and pretended to look shocked. 

"I see the bear Joanna! It's - It's" Jaime said as he crept up behind her and growled. Joanna yelped and ran from her father, giggling as she climbed onto a rock. Brienne lifted herself up from the rug and moved towards Jaime, who gently wrapped his arms around Brienne. Brienne gasped in shock and played along. 

"MAMA! I SAVE YOU FROM THE BEAR AGAIN!" Joanna said as she jumped off the rock and Jaime fell to the ground, he landed dramatically on his belly and Joanna climbed onto her father's back.

"Careful." Brienne said watching Joanna lie on Jaime's back, Brienne prayed for more days like this but with her battle across the sea. They didn't know, what the future was going to bring them. 

________

Brienne stared out of her office chambers and felt uneasy, she retreated back to her seat and sorted the last important paperwork. She reached six months of her pregnancy and grew more tired as each day passed. She wanted this battle to be over, so everything could go back to the way it was before. A voice called from the entrance to her quarters 

“Ser Brienne!” she spun around and found Podrick running towards her with a raven scroll. Brienne thanked Podrick and opened the parchment, it was from Tyrion Lannister. 

_ Ser Brienne & Ser Jaime _

_ Aid is required at King's Landing.  _

_ Tyrion Lannister _

Brienne lifted her gaze and found Podrick’s glance. 

“Where’s my father?” Brienne asked Podrick quickly as she walked towards the staircase. 

“In this quarters, Ser Brienne.” Podrick called out behind her. 

________

“Send them Brienne!” The Evenstar replied as she held a scroll from Tyrion Lannister in her hand, Selwyn stared at the sun setting on the mainland and he exhaled deeply. Brienne watched her father and worried for his health at this pressured time. 

“Father, are you-“ Brienne said before Selwyn lifted himself up from his seat.

“Send them!” Selwyn yelled. 

“Father! If we send these men, we are left with very minimal. Tyrion said King's Landing is destroyed, how much more more men do they need?“ Brienne said in a worried tone.

“I don’t want the Targaryen bitch or her army on my shores!” She has 8000 Unsullied and 7000 Dothraki remaining. Send our men!”Selwyn said as he spun around and shouted at his daughter, he coughed loudly with each breath.

"WE HAVE NO ONE LEFT ON OUR SHORES FATHER! WE MUST PROTECT OUR PEOPLE! " Brienne yelled. 

"AND WHAT SHOULD WE DO BRIENNE?" Selwyn yelled back. 

"I - I DON'T KNOW!" Brienne said raising her voice. 

"SEND THEM. THINK OF JOANNA AND YOUR UNBORN CHILD. THEY NEED TO BE SAFE!" Selwyn yelled once again. 

"IF WE SEND THEM -!" Brienne yelled once again, but suddenly stopped and spun around. 

"Mama." Joanna whispered with tears in her eyes. She was dressed in her nightdress and held her soft bear in her arms. Brienne's heart stopped and she moved towards her. No child should see what war and battle does to people. 

"Hello, little ser. Why are you up?" Brienne asked her brushing the hair from her face. 

"You and Grandpapa were yelling." Joanna said biting her lip. 

"Oh my love. It was nothing. We are angry..... that's all." Brienne said tilting her head. 

"You angry at me?" Joanna whisphered and Selwyn sighed at his granddaughter's innocence. 

"Oh no, no! Never. We are angry about what is happening in King's Landing, do you understand? Never you my love." Brienne said as Selwyn watched his daughter comfort Joanna, he felt the stress and anxiety flow away. His daughter was a natural.

"I think Grandpapa needs a hug now, what do you say?" Brienne whispered as Joanna nodded and walked towards her grandfather. Selwyn wiped the tears from his face and placed Joanna in his hip. 

"I was actually fighting a bear!" Selwyn said to her, Joanna's eyes widen at his response and she giggled. 

"Haha, no you weren't Grandpapa!" Joanna said resting her head on his chest. 

"Well, Your mama has! And she was very brave!" Selwyn said to Joanna as her smiled beamed. 

"I know! Papa told me! Mama fought the bear in a big pit and the sword was wood, and- and the bear gave Mama the scars on her neck, and then Papa jumped in and - and." Joanna continued telling the famous bear pit story and Brienne smiled tilting her head to the side. She wanted to imprint this moment in her mind till the end of her days. 

"And what a story, my little sapphire! Your Uncle Galladon loved animals like you!" Selwyn said as he pointed to portrait of Brienne and her siblings. Joanna pursed her lips and pointed at the twin babies. 

"Baby knight!" Joanna said turning to her mother. Brienne laughed and walked towards the portrait. 

"Well, sort of. This is Aunt Arianne and Aunt Alysanne." Brienne said pointing at the twin babies. 

"Where are they now?" Joanna asked her mother. Brienne's heart stopped and ached for her daughter's innocence. 

"They are not here my little sapphire. Just like Galladon and Grandmama Bryana, and Grandmama Joanna." Selwyn said kissing her cheek, Joanna continued to stare at the portrait of her mother's family and didn't ask anymore questions.   


"Joanna! Like my name!" Joanna broke the silence and Brienne chuckled. 

"Yes, that's Papa's mother. Now, Grandpapa and I need to sort some papers out-" Brienne began.

"Can't I stay! Pleeeeaasssee?" Joanna asked, her mother bent down and put her finger to her lips. 

"You must be very quiet, okay." Brienne said as Joanna nodded her head, she picked up the little girl and sat opposite her father's desk. Joanna's eyes widen at the maps of Westeros and Tarth spread out on the Evenstar's desk. Joanna gripped her soft bear and watched in awe as her mother placed them scroll from Tyrion in front of her father. 

"Father, I never run away from a fight, but if we send our men, we must close our borders, _please_." Brienne whispered gazing into her father's blue eyes, he sighed and eventually gave in after a quiet discussion. 

"We must do what we can Brienne. For our children." Selwyn said gazing upon Joanna, slowly falling asleep on Brienne's chest. 

"All my decisions...... I -I've made during this battle, are for my child.... and my unborn child. Something I never thought I'd say." Brienne said softly. 

"You are Lord Commander of this Throne and the future of this island. I couldn't leave this island in better hands, my sapphire." Selwyn said raising himself from his seat to kiss his daughter's blonde hair. 

"Let me." Selwyn said extended his arms and Brienne lifted Joanna into her father's arms.  Joanna nestled in her grandfather's chest and he began to hum a soft tune to her. Selwyn beamed at Brienne and carried her off to bed. Brienne stood outside the room and watched her father embrace her child. 


	28. Doubt

“Careful now. We have to be gentle with the horse.” Jaime said as Joanna brushed the horse’s fur, she beamed into a big smile and turned to her father. 

“It’s beautiful!” Joanna said as Jaime patted his horse, he laughed at her small giggles and rubbed his nose with hers. Jaime promised Joanna that she could brush the horses in the stables, and he was true to his word. Jaime and Joanna, finished feeding the horses and left the stables to go have lunch, Jaime bent down and allowed Joanna to climbed onto his shoulders. With Joanna’s love for animals, Jaime naturally pretended to be a horse, Joanna giggled at her father’s movements and told him to go faster. Jaime obliged and they travelled towards the castle. Although Brienne and Jaime were far away from King’s Landing, this battle affected them, physically and mentally. They led their armies into war and the battle lasted for one very long month. It affected the island in terms of food and supplies, which meant stricter measures where taken place. With all this chaos, Jaime kept a close eye on Brienne and prayed that she didn't need anymore stress during her pregnancy.  Brienne and Jaime also vowed, to keep things as normal as possible for Joanna, which sometimes proved to be quite difficult, as Joanna was a bright, inquisitive child. 

“Slow down Papa horse!” Joanna said as they entered the entrance to the castle and came face to face with Brienne and members of the small council. She jumped at the unexpected sight, and bit her lip, as she tried to contain her composure. Joanna knew, she had to be quiet and well behaved in front of the council members, which made Brienne laugh on the inside, because she would make some serious faces at them. Jaime patted his daughter’s leg and he bent down, so she could return to the ground. Brienne smiled and moved to stand next to her husband. 

“Ser Jaime.” Ser Dalis said in a deep, hoarse voice. Joanna's bright smile disappeared and she hid behind her mother’s long leg. Brienne placed her hand on Joanna’s head and smiled. 

“I trust you are well.” the council member replied. Jaime cleared his throat. 

“I am. We were having some fun in the stables.” He said winking at Joanna, who beamed delightfully. 

“I see. Well, we needed you at our meeting to discuss important matters.” Ser Dalis replied looking at Jaime angrily. Joanna gazed up at her mother, who shook her head. 

“It’s okay, Ser Dalis. Joanna’s septa isn’t well, so instead of class, I asked Jaime to mind her-“ Brienne said as she explained herself to the senior council member.

“I see.” Ser Dalis replied looking up and down at the Lannister lion and to his daughter. Jaime and Ser Dalis never saw eye to eye and Jaime always considered Dalis to have a suspicion about his family history. 

“But, none of that matters now. We have exciting news! Your brother announced the end of the battle! The dragon queen is bound in chains and awaits a trail.” Brienne said watching some relief shine upon her council members faces. Jaime smiled and closed his eyes. 

“That is great news!” Jaime said gazing upon the council members who seemed to ignore his comment. Brienne sensed the tension and grabbed Jaime’s hand. 

“Well, I must go and inform my father. If you would excuse us.” Brienne said as they turned around and walked to Selwyn’s chambers, Joanna slowly turned her head back, to watch Ser Dalis still eyeing her father. 

______

Jaime returned to his chambers after placing Joanna into bed. He sighed contently and giggled softly. 

“What is it?” Brienne asked him as she lifted her gaze from her book and placed a hand on her growing pregnant frame. Jaime begun to remove his boots and belt, and sighed at her. 

“Oh nothing. Joanna makes me laugh, which is what I need right now.” Jaime said as he watched Brienne narrow her eyebrows at him, she looked confused. 

“Jaime, whatever’s the matter?” Brienne asked him.

“They just - I don’t want to be a burden Brienne. Maybe I shouldn’t be on the council, it's making things difficult for you.” Jaime said sitting on their bed with his back facing Brienne, she placed the book on her bedside table and moved over to his side. She wrapped an arm across his chest and kissed his cheek. 

“You will never be a burden. Do you understand me? Never!” Brienne said as Jaime turned to her gaze. Her brilliant blue, ocean eyes sparkled like the sapphires on the island, he cupped her face and began to kiss her deeply. 

“My lady, I will remove myself from the council if-“ Jaime said, but Brienne shook her head. 

“No! You are my husband and I want you by my side, especially when I become the Evenstar. I want you on my council.” Brienne said. Silence filtered the room and Jaime kissed her softly on her pursed lips. 

“And what a strong Evenstar, you will be my lady.” Jaime said cupping her face and kissing her once again. Jaime suddenly sprung to his feet and reached the door, he locked it and slowly made his way to Brienne’s side. She felt the heat rush to her chest and gripped her husbands backside. Jaime lowered his lips to her swollen nipple and placed his fingers inside her. Brienne gripped Jaime’s head and moaned in satisfaction. She tilted her head back and Jaime watched her come undone. Brienne arched her back and her orgasm exploded throughout their chambers. Jaime snaked up her body and kissed her forehead. 

As Jaime and Brienne fell asleep in each other's arms, Brienne slowly began to shift her weight. The pressure on her back was more prominent at night and the maester informed her, that it was quite normal. She slowly lifted herself from her bed and placed a hand to her lower back, she rubbed it in circles and pulled herself out of bed. She was 7 months pregnant and still remained fit and healthy, which surprised her. She dampened a cloth and placed it on her forehead and neck, she rubbed her swollen belly in circles and suddenly caught a whiff of smoke filtered her senses. She quickly spun around and squinted her eyes to see if it was coming from outside, she moved closer and opened her patio doors. She scanned the evening sky and thought the worst. Was it a dragon? she thought. But, the smoke was coming from right under Brienne’s nose. Her eyes widen, as the stables blared with fire, and it continued to spread across the courtyard. 

“JAIME!” Brienne cried out, Jaime woke suddenly and thought something was happening to Brienne. But, he saw Brienne pacing the room and grabbing her garments and Oathkeeper.

“What is it?” Jaime asked her, as he swung his legs from the chamber bed. 

“There’s a fire in the courtyard and stables!” Brienne said as she pulled her tunic over her head and grasped Jaime’s garments. Jaime sprung into action and pulled his boots on. A frantic knock came at the door, Brienne stretched for the door and found Joanna's Septa at her door, crying with a hand over her mouth. 

“Septa, I thought you-“ Brienne said as she watched the middle aged woman begin to cry, she continued her gaze upon Joanna’s chamber door, and her heart dropped instantly. Brienne sped past her and bolted to her bedroom door, she entered the room to find her daughter’s bedroom empty. 

“JAIME! JAIME!” Brienne screamed at the top of her lungs, she checked every inch of the bedroom, but there was no sign of Joanna. Jaime ran into his daughter’s room and saw his pregnant wife pacing Joanna’s chambers.

“You put her to sleep? WHERE IS SHE?” Brienne screamed and the tears fell from her eyes. Jaime scanned the room and noticed the windows were still shut. Jaime took long steps towards his wife and grasped her arms.

“Brienne! Listen! She could be hiding! She has hidden before, when she plays” Jaime said trying to sooth Brienne’s cries. Brienne shook her head and gasped through her tears. 

“YOU JUST TOOK HER TO BED SOME HOURS AGO! DID SHE SAY ANYTHING?” Brienne cried out as Jaime rattled his brain, he wanted to scream and cry, but it wouldn’t help Brienne. 

“She wanted a story, so I told her one and she fell asleep.” Jaime said thinking hard as he tried to retrace his moments with Joanna. Brienne pushed past him and her feet carried her down the hallway, being seven months pregnant didn’t help the situation, her belly made it difficult for her to walk fast, but she managed as best she could. Jaime ran after her and suddenly called out her name. 

“BRIENNE! SHE- JOANNA WANTEDA STORY ABOUT HORSES!” Jaime said as the wheels in Brienne’s head turned, her mouth dropped at the sudden realisation. 

“No! She was asleep......she couldn’t-“ Brienne covered a hand to her mouth and cried out. “OH GODS! JAIME!” 

Jaime and Brienne rushed down the corridor, their hearts beating in their chest. The journey to the courtyard seemed to last a lifetime, in Brienne’s mind. She felt her heart through her chest, as they arrived at the courtyard, Podrick arrived to scan the perimeters, he ordered the guards to fetch water, and cloths. The memories of the attack of Tarth flooded both Jaime and Brienne’s minds, as the smoke filtered the air and the guards of duty were trying to keep the blaze from expanding onto the mainland. Brienne’s heart suddenly dropped as she found a soft bear lying near the stables. Her heart shattered as she stared at the burning stables. 

“OH NO!” Brienne screamed so loudly that every guard spun around to watch the six foot knight, nearly fall to her knees. Jaime gripped her tightly around the waist and wrestled against her.  
“JAIME! LET ME GO! I HAVE - JOANNA!” Brienne screamed as the tears ran down her face, Jaime saw Podrick approaching them. 

“PODRICK HOLD HER!” Jaime said as he ran closer to the burning flames. Brienne gasped and felt her insides turn upside down. 

“JAIME! JAIME!” Brienne screamed as she tried to wrestle Podrick from his grip. 


	29. Relief

The smoke and ash flew through the air, as Jaime wrestled himself into the burning stables. His mouth hung open, as he watched the beautiful stables crumble to the ground. The horses neighed and reacted to the smoke filtering the air, Jaime plunged forward and tried to open the horses dens, to set them free. A crackling noise came from the rooftops, and Jaime jumped from sight as the wooden roof crashed onto the stone ground, Jaime coughed violently and covered mouth with his arm.

“JOANNA!” Jaime screamed through his coughs, he tried to adjust his eyes and scanned the blaring stables, he lifted his gaze and froze. Jaime found his five year old daughter, asleep in the corner of the horses den. Jaime flew to her side and released the horse from its den and motioned him towards the exit. Two guards managed to come to Jaime’s side.

“GET THE HORSES OUT!” Jaime yelled the command and the guard sprung into action and pulled the reins of the horses, they neighed in distress as the fire continued to blare throughout the stables. Jaime ran to Joanna, her white nightdress was covered in soot and dirt. Jaime brushed her golden curls from her face and cradled her to his chest, as another crackling noise, erupted and the building began to collapse, Jaime jumped as far as he could and landed on the stone ground, he coughed violently through the smoke.

* * *

Outside the stables, Brienne was on her knees with Podrick by her side, she watched the stables burn to the ground with her husband and daughter trapped inside. Selwyn Tarth approached the scene and instructed the guards to gather the horses, who were in distress and some burnt from the blaring fire. He turned to his daughter and he slowly approached her. Podrick allowed the Evenstar to scoop his daughter in his arms. Brienne’s cries echoed throughout the courtyard and she buried her face in her father’s neck. Selwyn soothed her back and suddenly a voice came from the approaching guards.

“MY LORD!” Selwyn and Brienne turned to find and guard escorting Jaime and Joanna towards them. Brienne felt her heart drop at the sight and gasped loudly. Jaime stumbled towards his wife, coughing violently and hiding Joanna from the smoke. Brienne gathered her strength and quickly rose from the ground.

“OH GODS! JAIME! GODS!” she gasped uncontrollably and Jaime placed Joanna in Brienne’s arms. Brienne cradled her daughter as best she could and let the tears pour down her face. 

“OH JOANNA! JOANNA!” Brienne said as the maester approached her, and advised her that she needed to be taken to the infirmary at once. Brienne allowed the maester to carry her daughter to the infirmary ward, Brienne and Selwyn rushed to Jaime’s side and held him up as they made their way to the infirmary. 

“JAIME! STAY WITH ME!” Brienne cried out as Jaime slowly passed out in her arms. 

* * *

The maester examined Joanna first, Brienne held her breath and placed a hand on her pregnant belly for emotional support. Her little daughter was sound asleep on the bed as the maester checked her chest and back.

“She will recover Ser Brienne.” the maester replied as Brienne closed her eyes and gasped at the news, she gripped her father’s hand. 

“Is she okay, though?” Brienne asked stepping closer to the maester. He nodded and turned to the Evenstar and his daughter.

“My lord, Ser Brienne. Joanna will be fine, she needs rest though. And she does have a scar on her neck, but it's nothing serious.” The maester replied as he watched a side of Brienne he had never seen before. 

“And what of Ser Jaime?” Brienne asked biting her lip as she tried to remain calm. The maester glanced at the pair and replied. 

“He will recover, it seems he swallows some ash and the smoke made him cough quite hard. He may have problems with his lungs, but he will recover.” the maester said as Brienne’s lip curled and she nodded. The maester motioned her to sit beside Joanna, Jaime lay in the bed beside her and watched them both sleep. Selwyn guided the maester out of the room and thank him for his services. 

“Brienne?” Selwyn asked as he walked closer to her. Brienne gazed upon her husband and daughter, her eyes fell to Joanna’s burnt scar and cried in her palms. Selwyn sat beside her and soothed his daughter’s painful cries. 

“Brienne, take some breaths my sapphire, think of the baby inside you.” Selwyn said as he kissed the side of her face. Brienne felt the blood rush through her and she closed her eyes and tried to think of the baby inside her, Selwyn breathed with his daughter and she remained somewhat calm. 

“I will fetch you something to eat, my love.”Selwyn said as he left her side, watching Brienne cup her daughters hand. She placed a kiss to it and soothed it. 

“Oh my love. You have to be strong now. Please, Joanna. Stay with mama.” Brienne said kissing her daughters face. Suddenly, Jaime coughed from the adjacent bed, and Brienne painfully left Joanna’s side and clasped Jaime’s good hand. 

“Jaime?” Brienne said soothing his chest. He coughed some more and his vision readjusted to find his wife staring down at him. 

“Uh - Br- Brienne?” Jaime said coughing through his speech. Brienne soothed him and placed a dampen cloth on his forehead. 

“Where’s Joanna?” he said softly, his eyes opening and closing. 

“You saved her Jaime, she’s asleep now but…. she’s okay.” Brienne replied softly as his emerald eyes met her sapphire eyes. 

“Oh Brienne! I - I thought, I was too late.” Jaime said as he shut his eyes and he began to cry.

“You weren’t, she is okay and she’s right here!” Brienne said soothing his hand, Jaime drifted off to sleep and Brienne began to pray to the gods. She whispered a prayer and moved to Jaime’s bed and laid her pregnant body next to his. She placed his left hand on her swollen abdomen and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few days had passed and Jaime began to slowly recovered, he was walking and making sure Brienne got some sleep. Joanna was eventually moved to her bedroom, on Brienne’s request and she didn’t leave her side. One particular morning, Brienne was asleep in the rocking chair beside her bed and small movements came from Joanna, she slowly moved and noticed a pain on her right side. She closed her eyes and began to cry.

“Mama.......Mama!” Joanna moaned as she called out for her mother. Brienne woke suddenly, thinking it was a dream, but she saw her little girl slowly moving on her bed. Brienne lifted her heavy body from the chair and made her way to Joanna’s bed. The Tarth heir, squirmed and began to feel scared at the sudden pain on her right side. 

“Oh gods! JAIME!” Brienne called out, not knowing where Jaime was. She brought her attention back to her crying daughter and soothed her gently. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. Joanna, listen to mama’s voice.” Brienne said placing a kiss to her hand and caressing it gently. Joanna squirmed and tried to lift herself up. Brienne hushed her and told her to lie down. 

“Slowly, my love.” Brienne said as she made eye contact with her daughter, she smiled through her tears and Joanna gaze up at her mother. 

“Hello, little Ser.” Brienne said softly, kissing her forehead. Joanna smiled gently and lifted herself up to peck her mother’s lips. Joanna suddenly turned side to side, and gaze under the blankets. 

“Where is Ser bear?” Joanna asked as her tears welled up in her eyes, Brienne quickly grabbed Joanna’s soft bear and placed it in her hands.

“Here, look. Ser bear is right here. He has been waiting for you to wake up.” Brienne said tilting her head as Joanna cuddled with the soft bear. Brienne and Jaime gifted Joanna with the soft bear, when she had her first name day and it never left her side. Jaime Lannister stood in the doorway and watched Brienne care for Joanna, she fetched her some water and fluffed her pillows. Joanna took some sips and her eyes suddenly gazed upon her chamber door. 

“PAPA!” Joanna cried out softly as Brienne turned to see her husband standing in the doorway with some chicken and vegetables on a plate. He placed them on the window ledge and flew to Joanna’s side. 

“OH JOANNA! Thank the gods! Are you feeling better?” Jaime asked her gently, caressing her golden curls. She nodded and gazed at her mother. 

“Mama! baby knight is big!” she said as she beamed into a large smile, Brienne nodded and sat beside her daughter. 

“Baby knight is getting big, only two more moons.” Brienne said placing her hand to her growing belly. Jaime smiled at his glowing wife, they were finally reunited and blessed to have survived the horrible ordeal. Brienne inhaled and grabbed Joanna’s hand

“Now, Joanna. We want to know what happened my love. You are not in trouble, you just scared us!” Brienne said caressing her hand, Jaime gazed into her big, blue eyes and watched her frown. 

“It’s okay, Joanna. You are not in trouble.......why did you go down to the stables?” Jaime said, he tickled her tummy slightly to make her feel comfortable, she smiled and Jaime lifted her up onto to her pillows. 

“I - I left something in the stables, and after Papa left, I went to go and fetch it.” Joanna stopped and began to cry, Brienne nodded and extended her arms to Joanna who embraced her mother tightly. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. We are here, Mama and Papa aren’t going anywhere.” Brienne said as Joanna rubbed her eyes and let her tears fall.

“A man was outside and - he told me, you got me a - a new horse.” Joanna said, Brienne gasped softly and turned to Jaime. 

“Do you know who he was Joanna? Do Mama and Papa know this man?” Jaime asked softly trying not to alarm her. 

“Or Grandpapa?” Brienne asked trying not to cry, Joanna didn’t say anything, but squirmed in her mother’s embrace and softly cried. 

“It’s okay little knight, you are not in trouble.” Jaime said as he placed a hand to Brienne’s back. Joanna whispered something, but neither Brienne or Jaime could make out what it was. 

“Who was the man, Joanna?” Brienne asked her again. 

“It was a knight.” Joanna whispered, Brienne combed her hair and hushed her. 

“Shh, it’s okay. You were very brave, my beautiful girl. Now, you have to tell Mama and Papa, was the knight a stranger?” Brienne asked her gently, soothing her back. Joanna shook her head in her mother’s chest. 

“Does Mama know the knight?” Jaime asked her brushing the hair from her face. Joanna thought for a moment and slowly nodded her head. Brienne lifted her gaze and stared at her husband. Jaime froze on the spot and felt the blood rush to his head. 

“Was - Was it Ser Dalis?” Jaime asked her softly, but Joanna cried into her mother’s chest once again. Brienne gasped loudly and the anger flew throughout Jaime’s body as he rose from his seat and left the room. Brienne watched him slam the door and continued to hush Joanna’s cries.

“Is Papa angry?” Joanna said biting her nails as she watched her father leave the room. 

“Not at you my sapphire. I think he is going to get grandpapa. Now, tell Mama what you remember.” Brienne asked her, Joanna’s blue eyes welled with tears. 

“He said that - that You and Papa had a present for me in the stables.” Joanna said, Brienne tried to hold back her tears. 

“And then?” Brienne said softly. 

“He said it was a horse, and that you were in the stables Mama. I went in and - he shut- the- the door.” Joanna said as she cried loudly into Brienne's chest. Brienne heart broke as he daughter cried, she held her tightly to her chest, and tried to calm her down.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Shhh” Brienne said cradling her daughter in her arms. 


	30. Dream

Anger flew through Jaime’s body as he walked through the ancient Evenfall Castle, guards turned their heads as he brushed past him, further and further he went until he reached Selwyn Tarth’s private quarters. The two guards parted as Jaime stood in front of them, the great oak doors swung open and Selwyn perked his head up from his desk. 

“Joanna is awake my lord.” Jaime said as Selwyn stood from his chair 

“Oh thank the gods! I will go and see her.” Selwyn said as he tried to move past Jaime. 

“Before you go and see her, I must tell you…… you have a traitor in your midsts.” Jaime said in a soft whisper. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Selwyn asked as he shook his head and narrowed his eyebrows. Jaime signed and scratched his beard. 

“Joanna told us a very interesting story, involving a certain council member.” Jaime said staring into the bright blue eyes of the Evenstar. Selwyn slowly moved his head and pursed his lips.

“Ser Jaime, what are you saying?” Selwyn responded softly.

“Someone on our small council......tried to murder your granddaughter. The second in line to this throne.” Jaime said watching the fear struck Selwyn in the chest. 

“Wha- Seven hells!” Selwyn grunted through his speech. He walked past Jaime and peered outside the windows, he viewed the burnt stables and courtyard, he cursed under his breath. 

“Who?” Selwyn whispered and Jaime Lannister didn’t hesitated in any way.

“Ser Dalis.” Jaime said tilting his head slightly. Selwyn turned white and spun around to make contact with his son in law. 

“That….. bastard!!!! I’ll have his head for this! WHY ATTACK AN INNOCENT CHILD?!” Selwyn yelled.

“I know why.” Jaime said under his breath, Selwyn approached Jaime and grasped his shoulder.

“My lad, you have brought wonders to my daughter’s life. This isn’t -“ Selwyn begun quietly. 

“I’m afraid it is Lord Selwyn. Ser Dalis has disagreed with Brienne and myself, at every council meeting and the man has never liked me.” Jaime said.

“Whatever his intentions were, I will have his fucking head!” Selwyn said as Jaime nodded. 

“How is Joanna?” Selwyn said watching Jaime sulk in sadness. 

“She’s - she’s okay. She cried in Brienne’s arms when she told us.” Jaime said feeling his tears well up in his eyes again.

“Oh my little sapphire. I will go and see her, but first I must have a talk with a certain council member.” Selwyn said as he left the chambers along with Jaime. They began to walk the length of the corridor, before a guard called out to them.

  
“My lord Selwyn! Ser Jaime! I must inform you that Ser Dalis is gone!” the young guard announced.Jaime’s heart dropped from his chest and watched the frighten lad deliver the message. 

“HE WAS BEHIND THE FIRE AND ATTEMPTED MURDER OF MY GRANDDAUGHTER. CLOSE OUR BORDERS, NOW! ALERT EVERY GUARD THAT DALIS IS MISSING! FIND HIM!” Selwyn ordered as Jaime left to go and find Brienne. He skidded down the corridors and climbed the marble staircase which lead to Joanna’s room. As he approached the door, the pain and anxiety flew away, he saw Joanna asleep on her mother’s chest. Brienne had drifted off to sleep and held her daughter in her arms. Jaime slowly approached the pair, and pulled a blanket from the bed and draped it over Brienne and Joanna. He sat in a chair opposite them and watched his two beautiful girls sleep.

* * *

“I will kill him myself!” Brienne yelled as her father addressed the measures which were taking place in order to find Dalis. Jaime would’ve led the search, but with Brienne’s pregnancy coming to the end, he didn’t want to leave her. 

“Brienne, please. You must look after yourself and the baby.” Selwyn said as he began to cough into his fist. Brienne lowered her heavy body into her chair and glanced at her father. 

“I know! I’m just…… I’m so angry at myself! He was right under my nose and he - he tried to murder my daughter!” Brienne said as she began to cry again. Selwyn approached her and grasped her hand. The door to her chambers suddenly opened and Jaime arrived with some blueberries and chicken for Brienne.

“I will leave you two alone…..Oh and Brienne, he will pay for his crimes, my daughter. Don’t you worry about that.” Selwyn said as he kissed her hand and left the chamber room. Jaime approached her and handed her the blueberries and chicken, she chuckled lightly and thanked him for the afternoon snack. 

“Thank you Jaime, I do love these!” Brienne said as the taste of blueberries and chicken filled her mouth, Jaime gave her a curious expression. 

“So I remember.” he said trying to make her smile. He loved seeing her beam with happiness and laughter. “How's Joanna?” 

“She’s okay….. a bit quiet.” Brienne said as she stared at her plate and cried. Jaime stood from his seat and approached his wife. 

“Brienne, don’t blame yourself. This was a shit accident and we will come back stronger! All four of us!” Jaime said pressing a hand to her swollen belly. Brienne stared at his hand and bit her lip. 

“Oh Jaime, if something happened, I - I don’t know what i’d do!” Brienne gasped through her tears. Jaime soothed her body and kissed her forehead. 

“I know, my love. I know. But, she‘s fine.” Jaime said as Brienne tried to breathe calmly. 

"Jaime, I'm - I'm just so tired." Brienne said as Jaime watched her eyes grow heavy, she hadn't slept properly since the incident and Jaime began to worry. 

* * *

The cold air rushed to Brienne’s face as she felt the harsh breath brushed across her skin. The contraction climbed until she couldn’t hold in the pain any longer, she let out a massive groan and felt Cersei Lannister pull her hair once again telling her to shut her mouth. The contraction ripped into her and she tired to think of her child and its survival. Cersei’s voice echoed in Brienne’s ear, it become louder and louder.

Brienne squirmed and awoke in a terrible shock, she breathed deeply and placed a hand to her head. She inhaled and exhaled and her voice grew louder with each breath she took, her sweat was plastered on her skin and her heart was beating through her chest. Jaime awoke suddenly to the sound of his wife, breathing deeply and he thought the worst. 

“BRIENNE? WHAT IS IT?” Jaime asked her, looking towards her growing middle, she shook her head and grabbed his hand. 

“I - I just had a terrible dream. I- God’s it was so real.” Brienne said placing her hands to her face, Jaime leaped out of bed and added more wood to the dimly lit fire, he then fetched a beacon and filled it with cold water. Jaime sat on her side of the bed, and encouraged her to drink, Brienne agreed and swallowed the water. 

“What was the dream about?” Jaime asked her caressing her hand, she sighed and laid back on the pillows. 

“It was nothing, I can’t remember.” Brienne said placing a hand to her forehead. Jaime rolled his eyes to her. 

“My love, this is the second time you’ve awoken like this.” Jaime watched her expression change and she started to cry once again. 

“Fuck! Why am I always crying?!” Brienne said out loud, covering her face from Jaime. She was taught to be strong and resourceful her entire life, but pregnancy made her much more emotional than she expected. 

“You are eight months pregnant Brienne, It’s okay to cry.” Jaime said to her. 

“Not when you’re a woman, Jaime!” Brienne replied in a sarcastic tone. “I dreamt I was giving birth to Joanna, and-“ 

“And, what?” Jaime said, encouraging her to continue talking. 

“Cersei was there, and Joanna wasn’t here- she -she.” Brienne broke down and Jaime embraced her tightly, hushing her loud cries. 

“It was a dream, my love, it wasn’t real. Joanna is right down the corridor.” Jaime said closing his eyes and rocking her. Brienne cried harder as she tried to forget the images in her mind. It was a day of beginnings, as Joanna was brought into the world, however there were also painful memories which happened prior to her birth. Jaime rose from the bed and went to Brienne's side, he extended his hand to her and helped her out of bed. Brienne followed Jaime's lead and peered into Joanna's room, she was tucked up in bed, with her soft bear on her pillow. 

"See, she's here." Jaime said wrapping his arms around Brienne's body as she squeezed her eyes shut and let the tears fall from her eyes. He turned to face his wife and placed his hand on her pregnant frame. 

"I'm not going anywhere." Jaime said as Brienne cried through her gasps and cupped her pregnant belly.


	31. Calm

The investigation into Ser Dalis' disappearance and attempted murder on Joanna was still in motion. Brienne and Jaime tried to remain as calm throughout the investigation, especially as Brienne's pregnancy was drawing to a close. Before dawn, Brienne laid awake in her bed and stared up at the ceiling, she listened to Jaime's soft breath and her mind drifted to Joanna and her unborn child. She felt anxious about giving birth again, she closed her eyes and sighed softly. Suddenly, Brienne sat up slightly as she heard the chamber door opening. 

"Mama?" Joanna said as she stood in the middle of the room. 

"Joanna?" Brienne said as lifted her heavy body out of bed. She watched Joanna hold her soft bear tightly in her arms as her eyes began to well up with tears. 

"What is it my darling?" Brienne asked her quietly as she walked towards her. Joanna began to softly cry and Brienne held her arms out to her. 

"Oh my love. What's wrong?" Brienne asked her as Joanna wrapped her arms around her mother's legs. 

"I had....a bad dream." Joanna said as she looked up at her mother. 

"Oh no. It's okay, it's not real." Brienne said soothing her head, she then motioned her daughter to the bed. 

"Come here." Brienne said as she lowered herself into bed and cradled Joanna in her arms. "I think your sister or brother is saying hello."

Brienne said calming Joanna's tears and holding her hand to her stomach. Joanna stared at Brienne's stomach and touched it lightly, her tears disappeared as she felt the baby kick against her hand. Joanna brought her soft bear to Brienne's stomach and gave it a soft kiss. 

"When is baby knight coming?" Joanna said sitting on her knees, Brienne sighed and rubbed her belly in circles. 

"Oh, I hope soon, my darling. I don't think there is anymore room in Mama's tummy." Brienne said as Joanna smiled and placed her ear to her mother's stomach.

"Come out baby knight!" Joanna said as Brienne laughed at her daughter's cute comments. Joanna grabbed her soft bear and placed it on the bed. 

"Mama, Ser bear is going to climb the mountain." Joanna said as she moved the bear and rested it on top of Brienne's stomach. She softly laughed and gasped as the bear balanced on her belly. Jaime stirred and opened his eyes and watched Joanna sit beside her mother.

"Ser Bear made it to the top of the mountain!" Jaime said lifting himself up onto the bed. Joanna smiled and leaped towards her father and hugged him tightly. 

"It did! it did! And baby knight is still in Mama's tummy! When will the baby be here?" Joanna asked again, as she stared at the roundness of the mother's stomach and began to lightly touch it again. Jaime glanced at Brienne and laughed. 

"Baby knight will come very soon, my love......you're up early, little ser!" Jaime said as he hugged Joanna, his glanced turned to Brienne again, who smiled softly. Joanna brushed the hair off her face and sat in between her parents. 

"Is she okay?" Jaime asked Brienne quietly. Brienne nodded as she kissed her hair. After lying in the bed and hearing the sound of rain hitting the windows, Jaime lifted himself and Joanna out of bed. Brienne watched Jaime and his strong, firm body. She suddenly felt her centre somersaulting as she felt her nipples harden. 

"Come on little knight! Let's go and change." Jaime said as he cuddled Joanna in his arms, Brienne smiled and lifted her heavy body out of bed. As she was drawing towards the end of her pregnancy, the days seemed to drag and she felt immensely tired and a slight pressure in her back. She removed her nightshirt and pulled her shirt over her head, as she slowly dressed, the door opened and Jaime walked in scratching his head. 

"Septa Gale is taking Joanna down to eat. She seems okay." Jaime said moving towards Brienne who huffed in frustration. 

"What is it?" Jaime asked her as his eyebrows creased. 

"My boots." Brienne said looking down, smirking lightly. She felt her centre ache again, as Jaime moved closer to her. 

"Oh, let me." Jaime said as he grabbed a boot and helped her. Once her boots were strapped on, Brienne grabbed Jaime's hands and he helped Brienne lift herself up. She signed and placed her hands to the small of her back. Jaime gazed at Brienne, as she slowly walk around the room.

"Gods, Brienne!" Jaime said as Brienne turned to look at her husband. 

"What?" Brienne asked as her eyes widen. 

"You are very pregnant now!" Jaime said biting his lip and watching her smile beautifully. She was glowing with pure joy and love. 

"Oh, I am. I'm getting towards the end now." Jaime stood up and walked towards his beautiful wife. He had a tinkle of wonder in his eyes as he cupped her pregnant belly and kissed her lips. 

"You are so beautiful." Jaime said as he rubbed her pregnant belly. Brienne rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

"Jaime." she said groaning on the last syllable as she tilted her head and Jaime kissed her softly, Brienne deepen the kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist. She began to tug at his breeches and Jaime raised his eyebrows at her. 

“Ahh, Brienne? Wh-“ Jaime asked before Brienne snaked her hands on his chest. Jaime felt the heat rush to his face and saw the lust in Brienne’s eyes. 

“I want you….now.” Brienne said, her voice husky with desire. 

“Brienne, my love.” Jaime said smiling as he kissed her once again and pressed her against the wall. Brienne moaned heavily in her mouth, as she managed to unbuckle Jaime’s breeches. Jaime felt his arousal swell, as Brienne removed her shirt and motioned Jaime towards her breasts, he grasped her swollen breasts and swirled his tongue in her mouth. 

“Oh, Jaime! fuck me!” Brienne whispered as he gazed into her sapphire eyes, he grabbed his swollen erection and Brienne groaned deeply. Jaime grabbed her leg as best he could and thrusted into her, Brienne met his thrusts and closed her eyes at his touch. 

“OH FUCK! JAIME!” Brienne already felt her release rising and she gripped his shoulders and rode the waves of her building orgasm. 

“JAIME….JAIME….JAI-“ Brienne cried out, as she buried her face in his neck. Jaime erupted and spilled his seed into her, she lost the balance in her legs and Jaime held her up. 

“Well, my lady.” Jaime said as he tried to catch his breath, Brienne laughed through her breath and bit her lip. 

“Oh, that was, beautiful.” Brienne said leaning her head back against the wall. Jaime pulled up his breeches and kissed her lightly. 

“It was….and very sudden too.” Jaime said as she walked toward him, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She began to help him lace up his breeches. 

“Hm, oh yes. I - it must be my body, with the changes and being pregnant and all.” Brienne said feeling the heat rush to her face. Jaime smiled and cupped her face. 

“Pregnant or not, you are magnificent.” Jaime said as Brienne blushed once again. 

“You are, my Lannister lion!” Brienne said as she tilted her head and kissed her husband once again. 

* * *

"We have sent word to King's Landing about Ser Dalis." Podrick said as he laid out the maps, and pointed to the areas that the Tarth soldiers had surrounded. Brienne pressed her hand to her face and gazed at the map. She lifted her head to Podrick and spoke.

"Dalis......Not Ser Dalis. Once he is found, his titles will be removed." Brienne said bluntly as Podrick nodded. 

"We have a close lead, but it is just a matter of time until we find him." Podrick said showing the raven scrolls, which he received from soldiers on the mainland. 

"I hope they find him fast!" Brienne said throwing the scrolls on the table. 

"There is nothing more we can do from our end. Joanna is safe on Tarth, which is the main thing!" Jaime said turning to Brienne who closed her eyes and nodded. 

"I just worry Jaime." Brienne said feeling her anxious at the thought of Joanna in danger again. 

"You're a mother, of course you would worry. Gods! I'm worried, but we need to be positive now." Jaime said placing a hand on top of Brienne's. The door opened suddenly and Selwyn Tarth walked in waving his hand as they raised from their seats. 

"How are we all on this?" Selwyn asked clearly his throat as he gazed at the maps across the table. 

"Slowly my Lord, it's only a matter of time." Jaime said as he grasped Brienne's hand tightly. Selwyn nodded and gazed at Brienne. 

"We will find him and he will rot in prison!" Selwyn said as he coughed hoarsely into his fist. "Now, our guards are on patrol and we need to get to work on other things." 

Selwyn nodded and departed the room, leaving Brienne, Jaime and Podrick alone. Brienne reshuffled her weight in her seat and pressed her hand to her side. Podrick eyed her and fetched her some water, she glanced at him and smiled. 

"Thank you Pod." Brienne said as Jaime paced the room. 

"Your father is right, we need to work on other things, especially with reshaping the small council members. And another thing...... Is your father okay Brienne?" Jaime asked her as he knelt in front of her. 

"Hmm, I- I think so. Well, he has a cough which has lasted a while. I'll go and talk to him." Brienne said staring into Jaime's eyes. 

"Are you sure you can-" Jaime began. 

"Yes, I need the walk. Just check on Joanna and make sure she's doing her lessons. I'll meet you for supper." Brienne said kissing his cheek.

* * *

Brienne walked slowly to her father's chambers, she heard the harsh coughs escaping his mouth as she knocked on the door. Brienne entered the room and found her father coughing violently into his fist. 

"Father? Are you okay?" Brienne asked as he waved his hand and nodded. "Here sit down and drink." 

Brienne fetched some water and watched her father drink, he took big gulps and breathed slowly. Brienne soothed his hand and he grasped it tightly. 

"Brienne, my sapphire. I don't want to worry you, especially now." Selwyn said, his breath was uneven and rough. 

"Enough of that. I will fetch the maester." Brienne said as her father nodded softly. Brienne asked the guard outside to fetch the maester, she turned to him and bit her lip. 

"Now, I know you are helping us find Dalis, but Father, your health is very important." Brienne said as she lowered herself on the chair. He nodded and stared at his daughter. 

"I feel awful that Dalis did this to Joanna. I have failed you again Brienne!" Selwyn said feeling the tears fall from his eyes. 

"Oh Father, no! You didn't fail me, do not blame yourself! Please Father!" Brienne said leaning slightly forward to grasp his hand, her tears fell from her eyes. She loved her father so deeply and seeing him in pain again, broke her heart.

"I want what is best for you and your family." Selwyn said lowering his head. 

"Father, you have given us a beautiful life on Tarth. And despite your hesitation about Jaime, you gave him a chance! You wanted Joanna to know her father's side and do you know how much that means to me? Once the maester comes, you are going to rest." Brienne said watching him bit his lip and nod.

"And so will you. I want my second grandchild to be strong! Like Joanna tells me..... Mama's tummy is big, so baby knight is.... strong." Selwyn said choking on his tears, Brienne gulped loudly and felt her tears fall from her eyes. 

"I will, I promise you." Brienne said smiling through her tears. Selwyn beamed at his daughter, she had faced harsh criticism her entire life, but she ignored that and stood closely to her principles and fought her way in a man's world. She return to her homeland, and Selwyn watched her become a mother, a sight which made his heart beamed with pride and joy. His life's work and legacy was in safe hands with Brienne and Jaime. A knock came at the door and the maester arrived, he checked Selwyn's body and chest. He then took Brienne outside and spoke to her. 

"Your father seems to have some problems with his lungs, which is why his coughs seems rough. I think your father should be on bed rest, Ser Brienne." the maester said gazing into her bright blue eyes, Brienne wasn't surprised by this news. She nodded and spoke softly. 

"I agree, thank you Maester Roymen." Brienne said as she made her way into the room, however the maester stopped her and she gazed into his eyes. 

"I know you don't need this stress Ser Brienne, but his health isn't good." the maester said watching Brienne swallow her fears. She nodded and felt her tears well in her eyes. 

"I think I've known for a while Maester Roymen." Brienne said in a quiet voice. 

* * *

Brienne returned to her chambers and closed the door behind her, the news didn't surprise her, but she prayed for her father and his health. She pressed her hand to her back and sighed softly, Jaime entered the room from the patio and greeted her. She tried to hide her tears, but her emotions failed her. 

"Brienne, what is it?" Jaime said as he embraced her in his arms, she wiped the tears from her face and sucked in a breath. 

"My father isn't well." Brienne whispered, Jaime held his breath and embraced her tightly.

"Oh my love. I'm sorry to hear." Jaime said as he caressed her arms, she breathed softly and felt the heat rush to her face. 

"I think I need some air Jaime." Brienne said as Jaime motioned her towards the patio, the cool air hit Brienne's face and she felt some relief at last. 

"I'll get you some food and water." Jaime said as walked towards their chambers and fetched some food and water. Brienne stared at the horizon and watched the sun begin to set on the island. Despite the past circumstances, she felt at peace on Tarth, with her family and husband. She let her mind drift as she blocked out her anxieties and fears, until she felt a sudden pain on the side of her belly. Brienne creased her eyebrows and leaned forward, she breathed through the slight pain and tried to remain calm. As the pain began to ease, she exhaled and turned to Jaime, as he returned the terrace. 

"You okay?" Jaime asked her, she grabbed some dates and placed them in her mouth. She nodded slightly and lowered her gaze. 

"How's Joanna?" Brienne asked as she breathed in and shifted her weight, she watched Jaime chuckle at the question. 

"She's doing okay....oh, she was showing me what she learnt in her lessons. She was reading to me and- a- Brienne are you okay?" Jaime said grabbing her arm as she began breathing through her nose. 

"Hmm, I'm okay." Brienne said closing her eyes and nodding. 

"Brienne, let's go inside and lie down." Jaime said as he motioned her to move towards the entrance to their chambers. Jaime held the door open for her and she set foot inside and suddenly stopped. She closed her eyes and her breathing became more laboured, she suddenly groaned deeply and grasped Jaime's arm. 

"Ohhh, Jaime…..Jaime, I- I think…..I’m in labour." Brienne whispered as her eyes widen, Jaime let his mouth hang open and quickly soothed her back. Jaime Lannister knew it was the beginning of a long night. 


	32. Miracle

“Wh- what?! You’re in labour?” Jaime asked as he watched Brienne slowly breathe in and out, he caressed her hand and tried to remain as calm as possible. 

“I think so, I think that was a contraction….. or maybe it was a cramp.” Brienne said, trying to convince herself and Jaime, that she was fine. Jaime motioned her towards the bed and she lowered herself onto the soft mattress. She sighed and rubbed the side of her belly. Jaime knelt beside her and grasped her hand. 

“Are you okay, my love?” Jaime asked slowly, trying to read his wife’s expression. Brienne was very good at hiding her emotions, Jaime knew that all too well. 

“I’m okay. I think it was a cramp, or the start of it.” Brienne said watching Jaime begin to bite his lip, she rolled her eyes and smirked at him. 

“Oh, Jaime. I’m okay, this is all normal!” Brienne said as Jaime rose to his feet and fetched some water for her. He poured the water into a cup and passed it to Brienne. She obliged and took a sip.

“I know, but you must tell me if its begun, then I can tell Podrick to look after Joanna.” Jaime said to her, she smiled slightly and kissed his cheek. 

“Oh trust me, I will Jaime.” she replied smirking at his remark, she reshuffled her weight and sighed. She suddenly moaned and placed a hand to the side of her pregnant belly.. She squeezed her eyes tightly and lowered her head. 

“Brienne, I-“ Jaime said before she cut him off.

“I know…… I know.” Brienne said quietly, as she continued to breathe through the pain. As it slowly faded, Jaime sighed and gazed at his wife. 

“As Joanna would say….. baby knight is coming!” Jaime said smiling as Brienne laughed and kissed his lips. 

_________

“Come on Uncle Podrick!” Joanna said pulling Podrick’s arm as they entered the library. He spent the rest of the day with Joanna, they explored the library and began to read various books. Joanna grabbed a handful to take back to Podrick and Marissa’s chambers. 

“Well, there’s many books with horses and bears!” Podrick said placing them in the satchel, Joanna nodded and held Podrick’s hand. 

“When I grow up, I want to be a bear or a knight!” Joanna said skipping with joy as Podrick gasped at the five year old. 

“A bear?! Gods!”Podrick said as they walked along the corridors. Joanna gazed up at Podrick and softly giggled with delight. 

“Yep! But, I want a sword, so I think I’ll be a knight! Like Mama and Papa!” Joanna said as Podrick hummed in agreement. 

“Maybe, you could be a knight who rides a bear?” Podrick said widening his eyes, Joanna wrinkled her nose and giggled.

“Uncle Podrick! That’s silly!” she laughed in delight.

“You could be the bear, Uncle Podrick!” Joanna said stepping behind Podrick, she raised her arms and Podrick bent down and grabbed her knees, Joanna wrapped her arms around Podrick’s neck and walked the rest of the way. Once they reached Podrick’s chamber room, they entered the room and greeted Marisa. The beautiful brunette girl, smiled in delight as Podrick entered the room with Joanna on his back. As Joanna nestled on her bed and began to turn the pages of the books. She saw Podrick biting his lip as he paced the room. 

“Uncle Podrick?” Joanna asked as lifted her gaze to him. 

“Hm?” Podrick said. 

“Where’s Mama and Papa?” Joanna asked narrowing her eyebrows, Podrick was surprised she waited this long to ask him. Marisa gazed at him as she continued to stitch the baby blanket. 

“Your Mama and Papa are doing something very important right now and both Aunt Marisa, you and I, have to wait until its okay to see them.” Podrick said watching her eyes widen. 

“When can I see them?” Joanna asked quietly, Podrick bit his lip and watched the innocence of the young child before him. 

“Oh little Ser! You’ll see them! You just gotta wait, okay? You think, you can do that for your Mama?” Podrick asked her as he titled his head to view her round face and blue eyes. She nodded and smiled. Joanna continued to read her books and gaze at the pictures, Podrick joined her and they spoke about animals and dragons. 

“That didn’t happen Uncle Podrick!” Joanna said giggling and covering her face. 

“Oh it did! It was a big dragon! And it was as long as the corridor!” Podrick said as he collapsed onto Joanna’s small bed.

“I never seen a dragon before! But Mama and Papa have!” she said jumping onto the bed, Podrick smiled at Brienne’s beautiful daughter and hoped Jaime and Brienne were okay.

________

“That’s it. Big breath…… Brienne focus on my voice.” Jaime said quietly as Brienne squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the back of the chair for support. It was nearly midnight and Brienne was still in labour, she felt the heat rush to her chest and face, as she breathed through the contraction. Her knuckles turned white and she squeezed the wood of the chair. She moaned slightly and Jaime rubbed her lowered back. Her moans soften and Jaime helped her straighten up. 

“Another one over…… and probably a thousand more to come. ” Brienne sighed, holding Jaime’s good hand, as they walked across the room. 

“You are doing well, my lady. The maester is with your father, so there is a midwife coming to examine you.” Jaime said to her as she managed to place one foot in front of the other. 

“Is my father alright?” Brienne said as her anxiety took over her. 

“Your father is resting in bed and the maester is with him.” Jaime said caressing her hand as she nodded.

“And Joanna? Where is she?Is she okay?” Brienne asked watching Jaime caress her hand once again.

“Joanna is with Podrick and Marissa….. she’s probably asleep by now and will wake up as a big sister!” Jaime said smiling and encouraging Brienne to do the same. 

“Oh gods, I hope so Jaime!” Brienne said, she breathed deeply and rubbed her full term belly. Jaime nodded and continued to massage her back and caress her hand. Brienne turned to face Jaime and wrapped her arms around him. She swayed in his arms and Jaime kissed her nose and forehead. 

“Can you believe it?” Jaime asked her softly. 

“What?” Brienne asked him as she swayed in his arms. 

“We are going to have another child, we waited so long.” Jaime said resting his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and smiled. Jaime and Brienne embraced each other and soothed each others anxieties. Brienne suddenly broke the silence and her eyes widen and she dropped her gaze to the floor.

“Ohhh…. Jaime, my waters are broken.” Brienne said as Jaime stepped back and watched the gush of water pooled around Brienne and Jaime’s feet. Her eyes widen as the warm liquid poured down her legs. 

“Ohh Jaime…..another one is coming!” Brienne cried out as she gasped loudly and pressing her head to Jaime’s chest. Jaime managed to hold her up, her caressed her back.He prayed to the old gods and the new, but he felt so hopeless. Brienne grimaced and swayed in Jaime’s arms, as she continued to battle the contraction, a young midwife entered the room and laid the towels and equipment on the table. Jaime and the midwife smiled at each other, as they prepared themselves for Brienne to birth the child.

________

Joanna stirred in her sleep and suddenly woke up, she was red in the face and felt her cheeks wet from the tears. She didn’t recognise the room she was in, it was dark and she could hear the ocean waves crashing onto the shoreline. She pulled the sheets off and crept out of the bedroom, she set foot outside and found her bearings. She ran down the corridor and reached her parent’s chamber’s, she heard talking and strange noises coming from the bedroom. She knocked on the door and held her soft bear to her chest. The door opened andthe young midwife stood, red faced and flustered. She looked down at Joanna, who slowly walked away from the stranger. 

“Oh hello, little one. It’s okay.” the midwife said kneeling down to be at Joanna’s eye level. Jaime’s ears sprung and he rushed to the door. He found Joanna fidgeting on the spot and cuddled her soft bear.

“Papa. The fire… happened again and…..my scars hurt.” Joanna said pointing to her neck. Jaime sighed and bent to cuddle his daughter. He lifted her into his arms and kissed the scars. 

“Another dream, my love. That’s no good. Let me kiss the pain away.” Jaime said placing small kisses on her chest. Jaime watched his daughter frown and rub her eyes as the tears fell. He turned to the young midwife at the door and whispered something in her ear, she turned to the bedroom entrance and nodded. Jaime smiled and entered the room with Joanna wrapped up in his arms. As she felt her father move, Joanna lifted her head and saw her mother in bed, she tilted her head and gazed at her red cheeks and wetness of her mother’s hair. Brienne turned her gaze to Jaime and sighed in delight. 

“Oh hello! I’ve missed you!” Brienne said as Joanna gave her mother a kiss. Joanna smiled, but felt a bit hesitant as she watched her mother cup her pregnant belly. 

“I missed you too. I had another dream.” Joanna said biting her lip. Jaime lowered himself and sat on the chair beside the bed. Brienne tilted her head and sighed.

“It’s just a dream, my love. Even if its a bad one, its not going to hurt you…… Was it about the fire?” Brienne asked and she nodded, biting her lip. Jaime and Brienne shared a glance, since the fire, some days were easier than others

“Everything is going to be okay, my love.” Jaime said soothing Joanna’s back, she continued to stare at her mother. Brienne cupped her pregnant stomach and breathed in and out slowly. 

“Is Mama ill?” Joanna asked Jaime, who smirked towards Brienne. Jaime shook his head and lifted Joanna’s chin from his chest. 

“Oh no Joanna. Something very special is happening now. Can you guess what it could be?” Jaime asked her as he pointed to Brienne’s stomach, Joanna turned and gasped in excitement. 

“Baby knight is coming!” Joanna said bouncing in her father’s arms, Brienne laughed through her ragged breath and gave Jaime a certain look, she was beginning to feel her next contraction building. He caught her glance and turned to Joanna. 

“Baby knight will only come, if you go back to Uncle Podrick and Aunt Marissa’s room.” Jaime said as Joanna stared into her father’s emerald eyes and nodded. 

“Good, now give your Mama a big kiss and hug!” Jaime said as Joanna wrapped her arms around her mother and kissed her lips. 

“Good night, my sweet knight! Mama loves you.” Brienne said rubbing her nose, Joanna smiled brightly. 

“I love you too, Mama.” Joanna said softly, as she turned into her father’s arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Podrick suddenly barged into the room, a look of anxiety and worry spread across his face. He sighed as he found Joanna cuddling her father. 

“It’s okay Pod, this one just had a bad dream.” Jaime said as he kissed his daughter’s cheek. Podrick sighed and lifted Joanna into his arms. 

“Oh Ser Jaime, I thought the absolute worst!” Podrick said sighing in relief as bounced her on his hip. 

“We’ve all been there Pod, now get some sleep….. and thank you Pod, truly!” Jaime said as he placed his hand on Podrick’s shoulder and gripped it. 

“You’re welcome, give my love to Ser Brienne.” Podrick said as he bowed and left their chamber room. Jaime turned to Brienne and saw her squeezing her fists tightly, her breath became long and hoarse as Jaime approached her. She seized his hand and squeezed it tightly, Jaime helped her lean forward slightly as the contraction rippled her body. 

“That’s it, my love……it’s nearly over.” Jaime said as he kissed her hair. He saw single tears pour down her face as she fought through the pain. As it finally passed, she collapsed onto the pillows and sighed in relief. 

“It’s passed, thank the gods! Jaime, is Joanna okay?” Brienne asked him, he smiled and clasped her hand. 

“She is fine. Podrick took her back to their chambers. Hopefully, she’ll get some sleep….. and what about you?” Jaime asked her, watching her reshuffle her movements, he fetched some cold water and cloth for her. 

“I’m okay, although, I’d take combat or battle any fucking day! This is so slow, compared to Joanna’s!” Brienne said as she took the cloth and patted it across her forehead and neck. Jaime smirked and sighed in awe, he was incredibly lucky to have Brienne as his wife. The most extraordinary woman this realm has ever seen. 

“I agree, this little one doesn’t want to come out!” Jaime said rubbing the top of Brienne’s belly, she tilted her head and Jaime placed a kiss to it, she cupped her pregnant belly with her left hand and caressed Jaime’s shoulders. Brienne squirmed slightly as her eyes widen once again, she sucked in a breath and moaned in agony. 

“Keep breathing my love! Breathe in and out.” Jaime said rubbing her back, Brienne twisted slightly and groaned as the contraction built. Jaime grasped her hand and drew his attention to her face.

“Brienne, breathe….. that’s it…… don’t look at anything else but me.” Jaime said as he attempted to breathe with her. Brienne focused on her husband’s eyes and continued to take long breaths, she groaned slightly and broke their gaze as she leaned her face against his body. Jaime turned to the midwife and spoke. 

“Can you check if she’s ready?” Jaime asked as he rubbed Brienne’s back. The midwife nodded as she examined Brienne. 

“Everything is perfectly normal Ser Jaime. She will know when it’s time.” the midwife replied watching Jaime lower Brienne to the bed. 

“Surely, it would have to be soon? It’s nearly dawn! She’s be labouring since midday, yesterday!” Jaime said beginning to feel more worried as Brienne shifted her weight once again. She was very uncomfortable now. 

“It will, Ser Jaime, but the child will come once it’s ready.” the midwife said providing a new wet cloth for Brienne’s face, she pressed it against her red, clammy skin. The midwife left the room as Jaime nodded and paced the room until Brienne broke the silence.

“Jaime!” Brienne cried out, he rushed to her and squeezed her hand tightly. 

“I need to move, my back.” she said as she tried to push herself forward, but Jaime held onto her. She managed to move her body, so she was on her hands and knees. Jaime moved to sit opposite her, she gazed into his eyes and swayed slightly. 

“Ohhhh, that’s better. Thank the gods!”she said in relief, she gazed at Jaime who was undoing his golden hand, he tossed it aside and soothed Brienne. She smiled as he kissed her forehead.

“Do you want anything?” Jaime asked her, she hummed and slowly rocked forward and back.

“No…. just you.” Brienne said as Jaime beamed in awe. His beautiful, strong wife. She gazed into his emerald eyes, how lucky she was. 

“Very soon, we will have a new child…… and Joanna will have a sister or brother.” Jaime said smiling as Brienne lowered her head and softly giggled. The young midwife returned to the room, and saw the beautiful scene before her, she had never seen a male in the birthing room before, she was in awe of their connection and love. Brienne continued to breath slowly, until her breath became louder and she let out an agonising moan. 

“Ohhhh….Ohhhh, Jaime….. Jai-“ Brienne bit her lip as the pain toppled her body, she felt the contraction build and her breath turned into loud groans. Her eyes widen as she caught his eye. 

“The baby…..Jaime, I think i feel it!” Brienne said as she squeezed her eyes tight and groaned through the contraction. The midwife approached the bed and examined Brienne. 

“Not yet, Ser Brienne. The next contraction you can push.” the midwife said as Brienne sighed in exhaustion. Jaime kissed her forehead and did what every father did in this situation. 

“It’s nearly over, my love. You’re nearly at the end.” Jaime said as Brienne gasped through her breaths. Brienne continued to slowly rock back and forth, and didn’t take her eyes from Jaime’s. 

“How do women dream of this Jaime? It’s a fucking nightmare! I have known my fair share of battles and combat, but this- this is worse! Can you help me move again?” Brienne asked watching Jaime study her face, he nodded and helped her lie against the headboard of the bed. She rested her head on the pillows and rubbed her pregnant belly. Jaime knelt beside her and dampen the cloth once more. He pressed it against her forehead and neck. Suddenly, Brienne’s body stiffened and she let out and audible gasp. 

“Jaime, Jaime…… I need to push!” Brienne said as the urge to push, overtook her body. Jaime called the midwife over and helped his wife position herself. 

“I think the baby is ready! Okay, on the next pain, I need you to push!” the midwife said as Brienne groaned slightly and felt the contraction build. Jaime wrapped his arm around her body as Brienne pressed her chin into her chest and pushed hard, when she ran out of breath, she collapsed onto the pillows. 

“That’s it. You will feel the next pain soon.” the midwife said, a moment passed and Brienne gasped and groaned loudly as she felt the baby’s head. 

“I’ve seen the head, but it’s not crowning yet.” the midwife said as Brienne groaned in agony, Jaime held her tightly, she tilted her gaze to her husband and cried softly. No words were needed, Jaime gazed into the sapphire eyes he fell in love with. 

“You are incredible, my lady! Our baby is nearly here!” Jaime said coaching her through the last stage of their second child’s birth. Brienne listened to Jaime’s soothing words and grasped his hand tighter as the next contraction hit her core. Brienne bore down and pushed hard, she groaned as her body birthed the head of her child. Jaime leaned towards the midwife and saw the head slowly appearing. 

“Gods! Brienne! The head is out!” he said watching the sweat drip from her face, her blonde hair was plastered with sweat and her lips were dry. 

“Here, do you want to touch the baby’s head, Ser Brienne?” the midwife said, Jaime watched Brienne try and catch her breath. She turned to Jaime, who smiled at her, the midwife guided Brienne’s hand to the top of the baby’s head, her eyes widen as she felt her baby’s head. Jaime watched in awe as she began to softly cry. 

“This baby is going to meet it’s mother and father soon.” the midwife said, Jaime watch the woman in awe as she worked, she raised her glance to Brienne and told her to breathe slowly. Brienne suddenly tighten Jaime’s hand and stump, she groaned and pushed hard. 

“Push Brienne! Come on, my love!” Jaime coached her, he watched her body tense as the contraction overcame her. She pushed with all her might and collapsed onto the pillows. 

“I -I can’t.” Brienne said softly through her breaths, Jaime suddenly rested against her body and gripped her hands once again. 

“You can do anything Brienne! Our child is almost here!” Jaime said as the midwife held the baby’s head and coached her. 

“I know, it’s hard, but one more, big push Ser Brienne!” the midwife said, Brienne locked her eyes with Jaime and sucked in a long breath and pushed hard. After what felt like, an extremely long winter, Brienne felt the baby slide out of her body, the midwife grinned in delight and placed the baby onto Brienne’s chest. Brienne felt her heart burst with pride and joy, as the newborn squirmed and a beautiful cry filled the chamber room. Jaime watched in awe, as his newborn son rested upon Brienne’s chest. The midwife managed to clean up the baby and wrap it in a blanket. Brienne thanked her and cupped the baby in her arms, she felt the tears stream down her face. 

“Oh, gods! Oh hello, my beautiful!” Brienne said watching the baby squirm and softly cry in her arms, Jaime leaned in closer and kissed his wife’s forehead. She tilted her head and kissed his lips. 

“Oh Brienne! You are incredible! Our son! Look at him!” Jaime said resting his head to Brienne’s, she smiled and gazed into his emerald eyes. 

“We have son!” Brienne whispered, he kissed her once again and turned his gaze towards midwife, who was smiling at the couple. 

“Thank you.” Jaime said to her as she smiled towards the couple.

“You have a beautiful son, Sers.” the midwife replied, gazing at Brienne’s blue eyes. Brienne smiled and held out her hand to her. 

“I was so caught up with everything, I have forgotten your name. What is it?” Brienne asked her, she smiled and replied. 

“I understand, it’s Diana, Ser.” she replied as Jaime smiled and watched the scene before him. He moved from his position and nestled next to Brienne.

“Thank you so very much, Diana.” Brienne said as Diana nodded and pressed on with her work. The newborn baby squirmed and cooed lightly in Brienne’s arms, the newborn opened his eyes and Brienne gasped at her son. 

“Aw gods! Look at him!……. Hello Galladon.” Jaime said softly as he leaned in and kissed the top of his son’s forehead. Brienne stopped and stared at her husband. Her eyes clouded with tears and nodded. 

“Galladon, here my beautiful. Say hello to your Papa.” Brienne said motioning Jaime to hold out his arms, she gently placed Galladon into Jaime’s arms. His heart melted as the baby opened his eyes and gazed at her father.

“Hello my beautiful.” Jaime said choking back on his tears, Brienne nestled against Jaime and smiled. She had a healthy baby boy, Brienne was relieved and found the remaining strength she had left, to kiss her husband. 

“Oh Brienne, I’m beyond speechless. He is beautiful! Brienne, I- I love you so much!” Jaime said as he passed the newborn back to Brienne. Galladon slowly opened his eyes and gazed at his mother, he had a set of emerald eyes and a small tuft of blonde hair. She kissed his lips and felt the tears stream down her face, the baby cooed in Brienne's arms and Jaime chuckled in delight. They gazed at the newest member of their family. Their little miracle had arrived.


	33. Pride

Jaime quietly knocked on Podrick and Marissa’s chamber door, he was filled with so much joy and excitement, he couldn't hold it in. The door slowly opened and Jaime greeted Podrick. 

“Ser Jaime!” Podrick said watching Jaime beam with pride. 

“Podrick, my lad! Brienne had a boy!” Jaime said as Podrick embraced him tightly. 

“Oh! That’s wonderful news Ser! How is Ser Brienne?” Podrick said.

"She's a bit tired, but she did beautifully!" Jaime said with so much pride and love in his voice. " Thank you for minding Joanna for us, Is she up?” Jaime asked as he peered into the room and saw his little girl asleep on the bed. 

“You are most welcome, Ser Jaime! She’s still asleep, but not for long I think!” Podrick said motioning Jaime to enter the room, he slowly approached Joanna’s bed and brushed the loose curls from her face. 

“Little ser.” Jaime whispered in her ear, Joanna tossed and turned until she caught her father’s gaze. She gently yawned and rubbed her eyes. 

“Papa.” Joanna said quietly as she found Ser bear and cuddled him tightly. 

“Do you want to come with me? I want to show you something.” Jaime said brushing her hair back. Joanna nodded and allowed Jaime to lift her from the bed. He thanked Podrick once again and left the room. Joanna nestled her head on her father’s shoulder and rubbed her eyes once again. Jaime reached their chamber room and Joanna felt some energy fill her body as Jaime opened the door and found Brienne looking down at her newborn son. 

“Joanna look.” Jaime said as they slowly walked to the bed. Joanna turned her head and saw her mother holding a small blanket in her arms. Brienne lightly gasped as she saw Joanna’s bright blue eyes, Jaime lowered her to the ground and felt Joanna grow shy. Jaime knelt down beside her and wrapped his arm around her. 

“Joanna, my beautiful girl.” Brienne said softly as she held out her hand to her, Joanna climbed onto the bed and Brienne kissed her cheek. Joanna sat on her knees and tilted her head towards the newborn nestled in her mother’s arms.

“Joanna, I want you to meet someone very special. This is your baby brother.” Brienne said softly as Joanna leaned in to get a closer look, she bit her lip and tilted her head once again. 

“It’s baby knight!” Joanna said quietly as Jaime and Brienne shared a loving glance. Jaime laughed and moved onto the bed. Brienne held the baby up so Joanna could see. 

“Yes, my darling. Baby knight’s name is Galladon.” Jaime said as he looked at Brienne who had tears in her eyes, Jaime placed a hand on her knee and caressed it. They had come so far. 

“Gal -Galladon.” Joanna said softly and Brienne nodded feeling the tears against her cheeks. Joanna nestled against Brienne once again, and moved her hand towards the baby, she hesitated and pulled away. 

“It’s okay, you’re allowed to touch. You must be careful, because he is very tiny.” Jaime said encouraging her to touch the baby’s hand, Joanna placed her hand on her brother’s tiny finger’s, she studied every inch of his face and tilted her head from side to side. Galladon cooed in Brienne’s arms and lifted his tiny arms in the air, Joanna gazed in amazement as Galladon opened his eyes and wrapped his hand around Joanna’s fingers. Joanna gazed up at her mother, who beamed into a beautiful smile. 

“Someone is saying hello.” Brienne said to her daughter quietly, Joanna bit her lip and nodded. She leaned forward and gazed at her baby brother. 

“Hello Galladon.” Joanna said, she looked up at her mother who was crying. 

“Tell him your name, my love.” Brienne whispered. 

“I’m Joanna, your sister” she said contently, she felt the shyness disappear and leaned in closer to kiss the baby’s head. She smiled at her mother and father, who gazed at each other lovingly. Jaime pressed his lips to Brienne’s hair and cradled Joanna in his lap. 

“Galladon is tiny Mama.” Joanna said quietly watching her mother nod. 

“He is tiny - Ohh, what’s wrong my little knight?” Brienne said as the baby stirred and began to cry softly in her arms. Joanna watched her brother cry and stared at her mother, Jaime tilted his head and whispered in Joanna’s ear. 

“Mama’s going to feed him now.” Jaime said as Brienne lifted her shirt and allowed Galladon to press his lips to her nipple. Once Galladon found contact, he began to suckle at her breast, Joanna tilted her head once again and gazed at her brother. 

“He is hungry!” Joanna whispered to her father, who nodded and gazed at Brienne. Joanna grabbed her soft bear and placed it Galladon’s head, giving him a light kiss. Jaime giggled and enveloped Joanna in his arms. He held Joanna tightly and kissed her forehead, his gaze returned to Brienne as she cradled her newborn son.

_____

A couple of days after Galladon’s birth, Selwyn’s condition worsened and Brienne knew deep down, that he wasn’t going to recover. Brienne watched her father cough quietly in his sleep, he slowly opened his eyes and found Brienne on his side, cradling the baby. Jaime and Joanna stood behind Brienne and watched the scene in front of them. 

“Father?” Brienne whispered, Selwyn smiled weakly and slowly lifted his hand to Brienne. 

“My sapphire. You came.” Selwyn said as Brienne leaned in closer. 

“I’m here now.” Brienne said watching her father close his eyes and softly smile. 

“I - I hear there’s a new addition to the family.” Selwyn said softly, Brienne nodded through the tears and leaned in to show her father the baby. 

“Oh my, what a beautiful baby Brienne.” he said as he lifted his hand up to the newborn. 

“His name is Galladon….. Galladon Jaime.” Brienne said quietly, watching her father’s tears cloud his eyes. 

“Gods......Joanna Brienne and Galladon Jaime, what beautiful names.” Selwyn said as Brienne beamed with pride as she gazed at her two children. She slowly leaned in closer to her father’s side.

“Here, Father. I’ll place him on your chest.” Brienne said, she asked Jaime to help her and he held the baby’s head up, so Selwyn could see his new grandson. 

“Oh, hello Galladon.” Selwyn said as he gazed at Galladon’s emerald eyes. Joanna stood behind her mother and quietly watched. She sensed from the surroundings and knew she had to remain quiet and listen to her parents.

“And where’s Joanna the bear?” Selwyn asked through his coughs, Brienne smiled and smirked lightly. She turned around and found Joanna next to the bed.

“Come here, my darling.” Brienne said as Joanna walked towards her mother’s side, she glanced at her grandfather and noticed how different and pale he looked. 

“Grandpapa.” Joanna said quietly.

“My little bear! Are you excited to be a big sister?” Selwyn said through the coughs, Brienne lifted Galladon from his chest and placed a hand to his. Jaime came around to Brienne’s side and rested his good hand on her shoulder. 

“Yes, I’m a big sister.” Joanna said smiling, Brienne beamed at her and stared at her father’s ocean blue eyes. 

“I bet y- you are. I want you to remember this……. I want you to be strong and brave, and always listen to your Mama and Papa. They love you very much, my little bear.” Selwyn said softly through the tears. 

“I love you grandpapa.” Joanna said leaning forward to kiss his cheek, he smiled and glanced at Brienne who tried to act natural in front of her daughter. Brienne placed Galladon in Jaime’s arms and Joanna stood beside her father. 

“I’ve never told you this Brienne, but it must’ve taken some courage for you to return home. My life changed for good, when you came back to Tarth. I’ve watched you become a mother and led armies in battle.” Selwyn said weakly, Brienne softly gasped at his confession. 

“I am so proud of you Brienne, please remember that.” Selwyn said as he gasped loudly. 

“Father?” Brienne said as she watched her father drift in and out, Selwyn breath slowly faded and Brienne suddenly broke down and began to cry. Jaime held his children tightly and watched Joanna stare in confusion. Brienne held her father’s hand tightly and felt her chest rise and fall. 

______

Selwyn Tarth body was displayed on top of the altar, in the small Sept. His hands were clasped over his chest and The Silent Sisters lit candles around the altar. Brienne walked through the Sept, and viewed her father’s body. She spent some time, sitting down and gazing upon the body. She knew her life would be quite different now. 

“Brienne?” a voice called from behind and Jaime Lannister appeared, he slowly approached her. He held a a few raven’s scroll in his hand and sat next to his wife. 

“You okay?” he asked her softly. 

“I’m okay.” she said turning her gaze to him, Jaime sighed and placed a raven scroll in her hands. 

“I think you want to read this.” Jaime said lifting himself from his position, Brienne narrowed her eyes and scanned through the scroll. 

_ Ser Brienne, Ser Jaime.  _

_ Dalis has been captured, he was found near Salt Rock.  _

_ We return to Tarth in a fortnight and await your orders.  _

_ Ser Daniels. _

Brienne read the scroll again, incase she misread the information. She stared at Jaime and felt some relief escape her body. 

“They found him.” she whispered, Jaime nodded and ran his fingers through his head.

“What will we do?” Jaime asked her. 

“Strip him of his titles and imprison him. He tried to murder our daughter! The second in line to this throne!” Brienne said watching Jaime approach her again. 

“I want that too, my love. I - Will I ever forgive myself? He attacked her because of me!” Jaime said quietly as he slumped down in the chair next to Brienne. She let her mouth drop and hugged her husband tightly. 

“Jaime, don’t….. please don’t think about this. The danger was right under our noses! We were both so blind. But, we can start new, form a new council.” Brienne said as she cupped the side of his face. 

“I don’t deserve you, my love.” Jaime said kissing her softly, Brienne then kissed his forehead and nestled against her husband. 

"Oh, Jaime..... I'm very glad to have you by my side. I love you so dearly." Brienne said gripped his left hand as she leaned on her husband's chest. 


	34. Evenstar

_ One year later _

Summer finally arrived on the island of Tarth. The first morning of summer provided the Lannister- Tarth family, with a beautiful family outing to their favourite location; the seashore.  The air was crisp and rich with the summer breeze and Brienne Lannister-Tarth turned from the small picnic rug to find her small family a few feet away, Jaime was holding Galladon in the sand and watching his son hold his balance. Six year old Joanna’s hair blew in the summer breeze as she called her mother over, so they can all watch Galladon attempt to walk. Brienne walked over to the three most important people in her life and knelt down in the sand opposite Jaime. Brienne’s eye’s widen as Jaime slowly let go of baby Galladon’s hands, the Lannister-Tarth baby pressed his small feet into the sand, he wobbled slightly and fell back onto his bottom. 

“Oh……oh, there he goes!” Jaime said as Galladon gazed around at his parents, who were giggling and cheering him on. Galladon laughed with joy, as he sat in the sand and lifted his feet in the air. Brienne slowly approached him and began to tickle his stomach. 

“I….. got you! Yes! I got you, baby knight!” she said tickling his stomach, Galladon shrieked with laughter as his mother tickled his tummy. Jaime watched Brienne in awe, his strong, beautiful wife was a natural with her children. Brienne kissed the top of his button nose and suddenly jumped in fright, as six year old Joanna hugged her from behind. 

“Ohhh! Oh no! no! It’s the bear again!” Brienne said falling dramatically to the ground as Joanna climbed onto her back. Jaime slowly approached them and gazed in awe, his baby son rolled onto the sand and cooed loudly. Jaime lifted Galladon in his arms and bounced him lightly on his hip. 

“I got you Mama!” Joanna said climbing onto her mother’s stomach as, Brienne beamed with laughter. 

“You did!” Brienne said, as she rose from the ground and began to walk towards their picnic rug. Brienne suddenly lifted Joanna into her strong arms and spun her around. 

“And I….. got you!” she said spinning her around, Joanna laughed and nestled against her mother.

“Mama! Mama!” Joanna said shrieking with laughter as Brienne began to walk towards the picnic rug. She stared into her crystal blue eyes and beamed with pride. She placed Joanna on the ground and noticed her height. 

“Joanna…..stop growing, please!” Brienne said measuring her daughter to her upper thigh. 

“She’s going to be as tall as you, Brienne.” Jaime said bouncing Galladon on his hip. Brienne glanced at her beautiful husband and felt her heart beat through her chest as she smiled at him.The Lannister -Tarth family sat together on the rug and enjoyed their afternoon meal. There were varieties of foods spread across the wooden boards, Joanna propped up on her knees and felt her mouth water, as she saw all the food her mother and father prepared. Galladon slowly rocked forward from Jaime’s grasp and reached for the pile of strawberries. 

“Ah, Ah…. Not yet little knight!” Brienne said as her voice rose higher than usual. Jaime pulled Galladon back into his lap, as he giggled at Brienne. He slowly rocked forward once again and Brienne laughed in delight. 

“Ah, you’re just like your father!” Brienne said as she lifted Galladon into her arms. Galladon cooed lightly and began to make certain noises to his mother.

“Is that so? I know! You father does snore.” Brienne said placing him in her arms and watched Jaime’s mouth drop. 

“Papa does snore, Mama!” Joanna said grabbing the plate her mother had given her, she picked some grapes and placed them in her mouth.

“I do not snore, little bear!” Jaime said looking at his family in shock, Joanna scrunched her face tightly and laughed. Brienne rolled her eyes and laughed in delight. 

One year had passed since Joanna was locked in the stables by Dalis, the small council member. Shortly before the Evenstar's death, Tarth soldiers arrested Dalis and charged him with treason and attempted murder. Justice was served and Brienne and Jaime selected their own council members which included a mixture of men, women and Brienne's loyal knight Podrick. A year had provided many changes, especially with the birth of Jaime and Brienne’s second child, Galladon Tarth. Joanna and Galladon provided more love and joy for Jaime and Brienne, however life without her father was strange and she had to keep reminding herself that he had passed. Brienne couldn’t believed that a whole year had past, especially with raising two children, attending her duties as a knight and preparing for her coronation to become the Evenstar of Tarth. Motherhood had given her so much joy and fulfillment. Never, in a million winters did she imagine herself as a mother. Her thoughts escaped her, as little Galladon raised his hands and began to clap and laugh loudly, Jaime followed the claps and rose from his rug. 

“Come to me, my son!” Jaime said as he lifted Galladon into his arms. Joanna moved closer to her mother and sat on her lap. Brienne brushed the hair from her face and watched her daughter in awe. She saw many similarities in Joanna, the same nose and eyes, she smiled happily and gazed upon her husband and son. Jaime kissed his nose and began to make funny expressions at Galladon. Brienne closed her eyes and remembered the time she first met Jaime Lannister, gods how they argued and bickered on their way to King’s Landing. Her mind filtered through random memories and she held her breath as she remembered the time they first made love in Winterfell. From their first time they made love, to watching their baby son attempt to walk, Brienne felt at peace once again, she had a family with Jaime Lannister. 

“Oh my! Brienne! I think Ser Galladon wants to show you something!” Jaime said as Brienne turned to gaze at Jaime nestling Galladon’s feet onto the sand once again, Brienne bit her lip and motioned Joanna to follow her, they were a few feet away from Jaime as he began to slowly let go of his son’s hands. 

“Ohh, Ohh…Come to Mama!” Brienne said as baby Galladon attempted to walk closer to his mother. Joanna and Brienne encouraged Galladon and cheered him on, Brienne’s eyes widen and sparkled with joy as she watched Galladon.

“Come…Oh…Ohh! You did it, little knight!” Brienne said, her voice rose higher again and leaned forward to catch her son. Joanna gasped and clapped along with her mother. 

“He walked on the sand!” Joanna said watching her parents smile and laugh along with their children. Brienne cuddled and kissed her children and gazed up at her adoring husband, who kissed her lips lightly. 

_____

Once the children were settled into their beds, Jaime and Brienne lit some candles and retreated for the night. Jaime brought his scruffy beard to the side of Brienne’s neck and kissed her softly, Jaime felt his erection harden as he laid on top of his wife. Brienne snaked her hands across his chest and wrestled against the buttons of his breeches. Jaime’s mouth scraped the surface of her nipple and Brienne softly moaned. Jaime slowly entered Brienne and wrapped his arm around her body, he brought her in closer and kissed her fiercely on the lips. Brienne elevated her legs and wrapped them tightly around Jaime’s body. They stared into each others eyes and met their thrusts with long, incredible moans. 

“Oh Jaime,…..Jaime!” Brienne rocked against her husband and Jaime thrusted harder into her, she kissed him once again and felt their releases building. Brienne lifted her hips as Jaime rocked against her, she felt her orgasm pour over her body. She gasped unevenly and rested her head on Jaime’s shoulder. Jaime soon met his release and spilled his seed into her. He caught his breath and laid his wife on the pillows, she smiled at him and cupped the side of his face, kissing him deeply. 

“Oh Jaime.”Brienne said softly, watching her husband give her a sly grin, she rolled her eyes and hit his chest. Jaime dropped to his right side and enveloped Brienne in his arms.

“I know, my lady.” he said holding her closely. Brienne grabbed his left hand and caressed it lightly. 

“I was thinking today, about the time we first met! Gods…..you were a piece of work!” Brienne said to him. 

“Was I? Not sure if I remember?” Jaime said narrowing his eyebrows to her, Brienne smacked his chest and laughed. 

“It’s true!” Brienne said continuing to laugh. 

“You know what else is true, and also very beautiful to witness?” Jaime asked her, as Brienne looked at him, waiting for him to respond. 

“Watching you with Joanna and Galladon.” Jaime said bringing her hand up to his lips. Brienne’s heart bursted with love and pride, as she thought of her six year old daughter and soon to be, one year old son. 

“You know….. I don’t know what my life would be like without them….. without you.” Brienne said softly as she suddenly started to cry. Jaime kissed her forehead and soothed her tears. 

“Oh Brienne, my love.” Jaime said to her, as Brienne wiped her tears and cupped his face. 

“Soon, I’ll be the Evenstar and some things may be different, but promise me you’ll stay by my side, Jaime.” Brienne said to him softly, gazing into his emerald eyes. 

“I have been by your side, since you named your sword Oathkeeper.” Jaime said as he watchedBrienne choke back on her tears, she kissed her husband once again and felt her tears against his cheek. They tangled themselves once again in the sheets and made love as the moonlight shone upon them. Brienne cupped the side of his face and gazed into his strong emerald eyes. 

______

The day of Brienne’s coronation arrived and she twisted her hands and clasped them tightly as the throne room door opened. Ser Podrick Payne entered the room carrying three small boxes. Brienne beamed at the young man. 

“Ser Podrick.” she said, Podrick approached her and bowed in her presence. 

“Good morning Ser Brienne. I trust you slept fine.” Podrick said watching her eyebrows narrow. 

“I’m very nervous, so not really.” she said biting her lip, Podrick nodded in agreement and set the boxes on the table. Two were the same size and the other was larger, Brienne sighed in relief as she watched Podrick place them on the table in front of her.

“These arrived for you.” Podrick said, watching his former mentor, draw closer to the table.

“Thank the gods. I need to find a safe place for these." Brienne said holding the two small boxes in her hand, but her eyebrows narrowed at the larger box which arrived. 

"But I don’t know what this one is?” Brienne whispered as she gazed at her former squire. She opened the black lid on the box and  Brienne’s breath caught at the back of her throa. She made contact with the most elaborate crown of silver chain, encrusted with blue and silver stones. Brienne gasped and gazed at the crown of Tarth, her mother’s crown. She heard about her mother’s crown, but had never seen it in person. On the side of the box was a scroll, imprinted with the Tarth sigil. Brienne slowly unrolled it and recognised the handwriting immediately. 

_ My Brienne _

_ I know, this is very different from the blue armour and Valyrian Steel sword Jaime Lannister gave you. But, you will be crowned as the Evenstar of Tarth very soon and I wanted you to wear this.  _

_ Your mother, your siblings and I, will always be with you, my sapphire.  _

_ My love, my life. _

_ Your loving father, Selwyn Tarth. _

Brienne scanned the scroll once again, she held it to her chest and bursted into tears, Podrick slowly approached her and hugged her tightly.

“Oh Podrick, I- I’m sorry, I’ve made your tunic dirty.” Brienne said wiping the tears away. 

“It’s nothing to be sorry about, Ser.” Podrick said as he watched her smile softly. “Is it from your father?”

“It is, this was my mother’s crown.” Brienne said watching the stones and sapphires shimmer in the morning light. She gulped loudly and stared at it. 

“Fuck! What if it falls off? Or if I trip?” Brienne said anxiously, they heard the clock chime in the Sept and Brienne felt her heart drop. 

“It will be fine Ser. Now, I think you have to get ready.” Podrick said as they packed everything away and made their way towards her chamber room.

_____

The seamstress’ let Brienne walk before the entrance to the Throne room and began to straighten the train on her gown. The embroidered material sparkled as Brienne twisted to make sure everything was ready, small lions, crescent moons, starbursts and sapphires glistened on her gown. She pressed the dress to her and gripped the lion pommel on Oathkeeper. 

“Just breathe.” Brienne whispered to herself as she heard the grand oak doors open, heads turned to gaze at the future Evenstar. Brienne felt her heart beat rapidly and began to place one foot in front of the other. She gazed down at her right hand which gripped Oathkeeper tightly, she reminded herself of how far she had come, since she received the sword. This beautiful sword was her courage and strength, her proof that she listened to her heart and kept her oath. She lifted her gaze and caught Jaime’s gaze, she beamed at her husband and saw the biggest smile on his face. 

“Look at Mama.” Jaime whispered to his children, Brienne ignored everyone else in the room except for her children, Jaime and Podrick. Joanna smiled and gazed at her mother, she waved and watched her mother in the most beautiful gown she’d ever seen. Brienne bit her lip and tried to hold in her tears, she approached the altar and tilted her head at baby Galladon. Brienne inhaled and turned her gaze towards the Septon at the top of the stairs, Brienne watched for the Septon extend his hand. The two maids gathered her train and helped her sit on the throne. Jaime tried not to blink as he watch his wife begin her final steps, he suddenly felt his heart burst with love and pride. Brienne extended her hands and watched the Septon place the blue and silver sapphire orb in Brienne’s right hand and placed the sceptre in her left hand. Brienne shivered at the weight of the ancient objects and suddenly felt her mother and father’s presence before her. The Septon anointed the orb and sceptre, and recited the prayers of the seven. Brienne recited her vows and slowly closed her eyes, as Bryanna Tarth’s encrusted silver and blue crown was placed on her head, Brienne felt her heart beat rapidly as she lifted her glance to the Septon. The entire room bowed and kneeled to their new Evenstar of Tarth, Brienne sapphire eyes scanned the Sept and she inhaled deeply. The Septon motioned her to rise and Brienne walked down the steps, holding the sapphire orb and silver sceptre in her hands. She gazed at Podrick, Marissa and their newborn son, and smiled brightly. She suddenly heard the noises of her baby son and set her eyes upon Jaime, Joanna and Galladon, her new oath, her family. She couldn’t stop smiling as she saw the tears in Jaime’s eyes. Gods, how she loved him. She passed her family and continued to walk down the aisle. 

All eyes were set on Brienne of Tarth, Knight of the Six Kingdoms and The Evenstar of Tarth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the last chapter, there's still one more I am writing! I can't wait for you guys to read it! 
> 
> Stay tuned for the last chapter of My Love, My Life.   
> Thank you again for all the lovely comments and likes! 
> 
> X 
> 
> (The coronation of the Evenstar, was loosely based on Queen Elizabeth II's coronation scene in The Crown.)


	35. Epilogue: Home

_ 11 years later _

She gripped the reins of the horse and set off across the shoreline, she smiled contently as she felt the ocean air fill her body. Since she was a child, she had a deep love and connection to the sea. 16 year old Joanna Lannister-Tarth pulled the reins once again and patted the side of her white horse.

"There, there. Good girl!” she said as she rested her head on the horse’s neck. She laid there for a moment and closed her eyes as she caressed the horse’s fur. She lifted herself up and pulled on the reins once again. She directed her horse towards Evenfall Castle, her home.

Once she arrived at the castle courtyard, she dismounted and guided her horse towards the stables. Joanna had a fear of stables since she was 5 years old, but she took a deep breath and entered the stables. She made sure the doors were open and a guard was standing nearby. Joanna departed the stables and breathed in deeply, she could still remember her mother’s screams, as her father tore through the stables to try and saved her. She continued to walk through the castle and was greeted by various people, she smiled and continued to search throughout the castle. 

“Where could she be?” Joanna thought suddenly, she turned at her feet and walked towards the private quarters of the Evenstar. The marble door was slightly opened when she approached the chambers, the young girl peered inside and saw her tall, strong mother. Brienne had aged slightly, and was beginning to show some wrinkles on her face, but she was still the same knight that led Jaime Lannister to King’s Landing. For many years, her mother was labelled ugly and unattractive, but Joanna thought she was a different kind of beautiful, a sort of unconventional beautiful which was very rare. Her mother unravelled the raven scroll and bit her lip as her ocean blue eyes scanned the contents of the scroll. She wore grey breeches, with a silver and navy blue tunic, her blonde hair had grown to her shoulders and she gripped the lion’s pommel of her sword. Brienne Lannister-Tarth, made her way towards her desk and lifted her gaze as the chamber door opened. Joanna’s mother sighed contently and greeted her daughter good morning. 

“You’re up early, my love.” Brienne said to her, Joanna smiled and nodded. 

“I didn’t want to miss the sunrise this morning. I took my horse down to the seaside.” Joanna said as she walked towards her mother and sat in the chair opposite her. She scanned Brienne’s desk and saw the various coloured maps and raven scrolls, she took ever detail in and bit her lip. Brienne caught her gaze and smiled, Joanna was very much like her, she thought. 

“I used to do the same thing. It’s truly breathtaking.” Brienne said as she rested in her chair. 

“I agree…. what are you doing?” Joanna said as she leaned in closer. Her level of interest in Brienne’s work, appeared from a very young age. Brienne smiled once again and leaned forward, to show her daughter what she was working on. 

“Your father and I are working on extending our trade agreements and I have some investitures to attend to as well.”she said smiling as she watched her daughter gaze upon the maps. 

“This interests you, doesn’t it?” Brienne said to her as she watched Joanna lift her gaze, she nodded quickly. Brienne beamed and motioned Joanna to sit next to her. Joanna sat next to her mother and gazed upon all the maps and scrolls. 

“Now……I know you’ve wanted to work with me and your father for some time now.” Brienne said tilting her head towards Joanna. 

“Is- Is it that obvious?” Joanna said smirking at her mother’s confession. Brienne chucked and laughed. 

"Well, we offered to give you dance and painting lessons, but…… you always went back to martial arts and reading. Well, you’re definitely my daughter.” Brienne said feeling the pride overwhelm her, as Joanna lifted her gaze and bit her lip. 

“I am certain this is what I’m interested in, Mama.” Joanna said bringing forward the scrolls and maps of Westeros, she caressed the parchments with her hand and studied the cursive writing. 

“Oh, without a doubt! I remember you….. gods! I think you were 5 and I was pregnant with Galladon, and......... you see that corner, I had my armour displayed on the mannequin and while Uncle Pod and I worked, you brought over some books, and you had Ser Bear with you....... and you stared at my armour in amazement!” Brienne said watching her daughter turn red in the face. 

“I think I remember that, I’d never seen armour like that before. Only the one Grandpapa wore. But, Mama! You were the first female knight in the realm.” she whispered as Brienne smiled and took a deep breath in. 

“I was….. and now there are many female knights across the realm-” she said contently. 

“And you were the first!” Joanna said smiling brightly and watched her mother sigh. 

“And you, sound just like your father….. and your grandfather!” Brienne said nudging her shoulder, Joanna smiled and pushed her blonde curls behind her ear. She shared the same features as her father but looked very much like Brienne. She smiled and drew in a breath. 

“So, I wanted to ask you… Would you like to be my squire?” Brienne said watching her daughter’s eyes widen. 

“What?” Joanna said.

“Unless you don’t want to-“ Brienne replied. 

“Oh no! Mama, I - I do! But, do- do you want another squire?” Joanna asked her softly, watching her mother’s expression beam with pride and love. 

“Oh my darling! Of course! I want you by my side and your fathers as well. If you want to become a knight, it starts from here.” Brienne said grabbing her daughter’s hand and placing it on her heart. Joanna followed her mother’s gaze and smiled, Brienne felt her eyes well up and she embraced her daughter tightly. The door suddenly opened and 10 year old Galladon charged in and ran towards his mother and sister.

“Oh my! Hello you!” Brienne said kissing the top of her son’s head and pinched his cheeks. 

“Mama! I did sparring with Uncle Podrick today!” Galladon said sitting on the chair next to her. Brienne’s eyes widen and she sighed.

“Well! It explains all the energy you seem to have now!” she said tickling his tummy. 

“Mama! Stop! That tickles!” Galladon said jumping off the chair and making his way towards Joanna. She attempted to kiss his chubby cheeks but Galladon hesitated. 

“Joanna!” Galladon said but Joanna tackled her brother in a hug and lifted him from the ground. Galladon laughed with delight. 

“Oh Galladon! You look like Papa!” Joanna said laughing along with her brother’s cheeky grin. Brienne gaze upon her children and noticed certain aspects of herself and Jaime. Joanna looked very much like Brienne, but shared some of Jaime’s features. Whereas, Galladon was a little Jaime and shared both his father and mother’s mannerisms and features. Motherhood had taught Brienne so much, not just about children, but she learnt more about herself. She grew as a mother and also as a leader of Tarth, she tackled many obstacles and faced challenges, but she knew, no matter what she could always turn to her family. 

“Ah! Galladon, not so rough please!” Brienne said as Galladon managed to tackle Joanna to the ground, Joanna wrestled and her face grimaced just like Brienne’s did in a fight. Brienne was know as a fierce and determined warrior in battle, but she sometimes worried about her children fighting. It must of been a motherly instinct, she thought.

“AH! That’s enough! Where not in the training - !” Brienne said, but she suddenly stopped as their snapped towards the noise coming from outside Brienne’s quarters. Jaime Lannister stepped through the door and dropped his belongings on the ground. As the years passed, more grey appeared throughout his hair and beard, but there were the light specks of his golden hair.

“PAPA! PAPA!” Joanna and Galladon shrieked as they ran to their father, Jaime stumbled slightly but managed to hug both of his children in his arms. He dropped to his knees and kissed their cheeks. 

“Hello, my loves!” Jaime said he kissed Joanna’s nose and tickled Galladon’s tummy. He giggled delightfully and wrapped his arms around Jaime. 

“Oh my! I have missed you two, so very much!” Jaime said kissing both Joanna and Galladon’s heads, he felt his tears fall down his cheek. 

“Oh Papa! We missed you! Never go again!” Galladon said wrapping his arms around Jaime. Joanna smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“Oh never! My Galladon!” he said watching his children as they embraced him tightly. Jaime suddenly caught Brienne’s gaze. His heart stopped beating and saw his strong, beautiful wife a few feet away from him. Joanna was old enough to realise, the tinkle her father had, whenever he saw her mother. Joanna cleared her throat and smiled towards Galladon. 

“Galladon! Let mother and father rest for a bit. Do you want to go to the training pit with me?” Joanna asked and Galladon’s eyes widen in excitement, he had a bright smile on his face. Joanna rose from her knees and approached her mother, she embraced her tightly and sighed.

“Thank you Mama.” Joanna whispered as Brienne rocked her daughter and kissed her hair. Galladon soon came up behind Joanna and hugged Brienne.

“Oh! You are still my handsome prince!” she said softly, as she kissed his head. Joanna and Galladon were about to leave, before their mother stopped them. 

“Not too late tonight. Make sure you’re back before supper please.” Brienne said as she watched her children nod and depart her office, giving their father another warm hug. Jaime returned his gaze to Brienne and she stood, rooted on the spot. She felt her heart beat rapidly, as her husband walked slowly towards her. 

“Hello you.” Jaime announced softly. She smiled in return. 

“Jaime.” Brienne whispered as Jaime pressed his lips to hers, she melted in his embrace and laughed softly. Jaime kissed her passionately and embraced her in a tight hug. 

“Oh Jaime……. Jaime! I - I thought you were still at sea!” Brienne said cupping his face and caressing it gently. He shook his head and smiled. 

“I was going to write, but I thought i’d surprise, my Evenstar.” Jaime said as he kissed her lips once again. 

“Well, I am surprised!” she said widening her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him deeply and sighedJaime travelled to Braavos with the Master of Coin and Defence on state matters. Two months felt like years of travel. 

“So, did everything go well?” she said as she loosened her arms around his neck. 

“We are going to extend our trade laws with Braavos, if they agree. We should find out in a fortnight.” he said taking in her scent. He studied every inch of her face and made sure he didn’t blink, he wanted to savour this long awaited moment.

“I missed you so much….. you have…… no idea.” Brienne said in a soft whisper, she felt Jaime’s hand caress her face and she held onto it very tightly. 

“Oh gods, Brienne…… I missed you so very much.” Jaime said as he kissed her soft lips and caressed her face with his good hand. He released from their embrace and titled his head. 

“My lady, would you care to join me in the tub?” he said watching her nod softly. 

______

Brienne pressed the sponge to Jaime’s chest and kissed his lips, she tilted her head and let Jaime deepen their kiss. She straddled his hips and wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. Jaime gazed at his strong, beautiful wife and pushed her hair back from her face. Jaime gripped his growing erection and entered Brienne in one stroke, Brienne’s breath shuddered as Jaime filled her. Brienne stared into his emerald eyes and watched his arousal take control over his body. He gripped Brienne’s hips and lifted himself up as he thrusted into her and watched her head tilt back in ecstasy. She moaned in delight and watched Jaime quicken his thrusts, Brienne lifted her hips and arched her back as Jaime tighten his grip. 

“BRIENNE!” Jaime screamed throughout their private bathroom as he spilled his seed into his wife, his breath levelled and he began to kiss and move his tongue around Brienne’s nipple. She tilted her head back once again and suddenly shuddered as her released exploded. 

“Oh……oh! Jaime….. do me a favour? Don’t leave this island ever again!” Brienne said watching Jaime laugh along with her. Her brilliant laugh filled the hollow room and she covered her mouth, smirking as it echoed. 

“Never! Jaime said cupping her hair behind her ears. She smiled and rested against her husband, they laid there for a moment, taking in the aroma and scents. Brienne finally lifted her gaze and stared at her husband. 

“Oh Jaime, this has been-“ Brienne begun to explain. 

“Wonderful…. it was worth the wait.” Jaime said kissing the side of her head as Brienne closed her eyes and sighed.

“Two months seems like a lifetime.” Brienne said as she brought her hands up to Jaime’s chest. 

“It was very long, Brienne! Without you and the children. How was everything here?” Jaime asked her as she sighed and began to tell Jaime of Joanna and Galladon. 

“Galladon is a force of energy. Gods! He reminds me of you!” Brienne said as she brushed her wet hair back and scoffed at her husband. 

“And Joanna, is still inquisitive…….I ask her to squire for me.” Brienne said, lifting her gaze to Jaime and watched his expression change. 

“Oh Brienne. Did you?” Jaime asked her softly. 

“I did. Do you object to it?” Brienne asked. 

“Oh no! I just- How is our little girl training to be a knight?” Jaime asked Brienne, he felt the tears burn his emerald eyes. He heard Brienne nod and sniff at Jaime’s speech. 

“I- I know.” Brienne said softly as she watched her husband nod and cry softly. Brienne let her hand intertwined with Jaime’s good hand and she grasped it tightly. 

“Oh Jaime, I could never imagine a life without our children and you.” she said as she felt the tears slowly fall from her sapphire eyes. Jaime swallowed and nodded at her confession, he leaned in and kissed his wife, so deeply and passionately.

______

Joanna’s name day had arrived and Brienne entered the Throne Room with Podrick and began to see if everything was arranged. Joanna entered the room with her father and brother, they were all in a heated discussion which made everyone in the throne room, turn to gaze at them. Brienne smiled and slowly approached them. 

“More debating, I see!” Brienne said folding her arms as Galladon began to explain his point. 

“Well, maybe the giants still roam the North Galladon!” Joanna said quickly, Brienne hushed their excitement and shared a glance with Jaime. 

“Uncle Podrick, what do you think?” Joanna asked, Pod let his mouth open and turned to Brienne who folded her arms and waited for his response. 

“Well, I don’t know much about giants! but, I have heard the stories!” Podrick said smiling at Brienne’s children. She suddenly gasped and turned to Podrick. 

“I just remembered Ser Podrick, Joanna has agreed to be my squire. So, I want you to train her as well.” Brienne said, watching Podrick bit his lip and smile at the young girl. 

“That is beautiful news, Joanna!” Podrick said watching Brienne’s daughter smile. 17 years ago, Podrick helped Brienne in the most difficult situation they’d ever faced. He couldn’t believe that the baby he delivered 17 years ago, will soon be his student. All those years ago, he vowed to stand by Brienne’s side and it was an oath he kept close to his heart. 

“I look forward to training with you Uncle Pod!” Joanna said smiling, Galladon stomped his foot and folded his arms. 

“And what about me?!” Galladon said as he gazed up at his tall mother. Brienne raised her eyebrows and smiled. 

“Oh my Galladon! You can join in!” Brienne said to her son.

“Nothing will stop you, my lad!” Jaime said as messed his son’s hair and nudged him softly. Brienne grinned delightfully and turned at her feet. She approached a small table and picked up two small black boxes. Joanna titled her head and watched her mother approach them once again. 

“Mama, what’s that?” Joanna asked softly, lifting her gaze to catch her mother’s blue eyes. 

“Well, Your father and I have been wanting to give you these, but we decided to wait until you were older. And while we have all of us here, we can finally give these to you.” Brienne said as she passed each box to her children, they knelt down and began to removed the box lids. Brienne held her breath as Joanna gasped so loudly, that heads turned in their direction, she quickly looked back at her mother and her eyes widen in shock. Galladon stared at the sapphire stone and gasped at the specular jewel. Jaime exchanged a loving look at Brienne and she wiped her tears.

“Mama!” Joanna said softly, as she picked the silver necklace which had a small, but beautiful sapphire stone attached to it. Brienne tried to hold back the tears, but the emotion overcame her. Jaime sighed contently and caressed his wife hand, they watched their children hold up their matching sapphire necklaces.

“Now, you remember how you both had small jars filled with sapphires?” Brienne said turning her head to both her children, they nodded in agreement and gazed at their mother. 

“Well, these sapphires are from those jars. Your father and I, picked a sapphire out and had these made, so you can carry a piece of Tarth with you. These will always protect you, my loves.” Brienne said wiping the tears from her eyes. Galladon placed the necklace back in the box and slowly approached his mother and father, Galladon then hugged his parents, and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“It’s very beautiful Mama. Thank you” Galladon said softly, Jaime ruffled his hair again and smiled. Joanna approached her parents and tried to find the right words to express her love and gratitude. 

“Thank you Mama….. Thank you Papa. This will always be our home.” Joanna said as she wiped the tears, Jaime wrapped an arm around Joanna and kissed her forehead, Brienne wrapped her arm around Jaime and Galladon and held them tightly. 

“Your father would be so proud of you, you will always be my love, my life.” Jaime whispered to Brienne, she sighed through her tears as Jaime kissed the side of her temple. 

Brienne Lannister- Tarth was home…….this will always be her home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a long epilogue, but I just adore this story and have enjoyed writing about Jaime and Brienne!  
> Thank you so, so much for all the love and amazing comments! I really hope you enjoyed this little take on Jaime and Brienne (along with Joanna, Selwyn and Galladon.) 
> 
> (fuck you d & d) Jaime and Brienne had the most beautiful love story!


End file.
